Love Magic!
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Kisah perjalanan cinta Rin untuk mendapatkan Len yang mendapat sentuhan 'magic' dari seorang penyihir bernama Amoretta./Aku merindukanmu, Sora-kun...-Amoretta/Aku...mau mengajakmu untuk ke taman bermain...besok... -Len/ Chapter 21 : Behind the Past Update! Dont forget to RnR!
1. My First Bestfriend

**Love Magic**

* * *

**Chapter 1 My First Bestfriend**

* * *

****Ichigo: Yay, fic pertamaku! *glory light*

Rin: seneng banget keliatannya si Author ini

Ichigo: Iya dong, biar ga basa-basi, bilang disclaimernya gih!

Amoretta: *tiba-tiba datang* **Vocaloid bukan milik Ichigo-chan, tapi saya OC nya milik dia~**

Rin: Loh? kamu siapa?

Ichigo: Nanti juga tahu! Selamat membaca readers! Maaf kalau nanti agak gaje, ya!

Amoretta: Jangan lupa review!

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hari-hari masih berjalan seperti biasa dan membosankan bagiku, tidak ada yang berubah. Sigh, kenapa aku jadi galau begini? Aku? Namaku Kagamine Rin, biasa dipanggil Rin. Aku hanya seorang cewek biasa yang sekarang bersekolah di Voca High School atau disingkat VHS. Sekarang aku kelas 2. Tapi banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini masih SMP. Toh, tubuhku ini pendek. Lagian menurutku aku ini sama sekali tidak cantik. Gayaku sehari-hari kesekolah itu rambut honeyblonde milikku yang pendek sebahu selalu diikat 2 ke bawah dengan 2 pita kecil. Mata azure ku kusembunyikan dibalik kacamataku yang berbingkai merah. Kuakui, aku ini orangnya sangat pemalu dan sangat tidak percaya diri, makanya sampai sekarang aku tidak punya pacar. Orang-orang selalu mengejekku dan menganggap aku ini culun. Ya, aku hanya bisa diam saja. Tapi banyak guru-guru yang bilang kalau aku ini anak yang pintar, karena aku selalu meraih peringkat 5 besar di kelas. Ya, setidaknya aku punya kelebihan.

Satu hal yang sangat aku ingin punya itu adalah, seorang pacar. Kalau melihat orang-orang disekitarku yang sedang pacaran aku jadi minder. Contohnya temanku sekelasku Miku, dia kelihatan seneeeng banget kalau lagi jalan berduaan sama Mikuo, pacarnya. Orang-orang bilang mereka itu cocok, abisnya muka mereka hampir mirip, rambut mereka juga sama-sama berwarna teal. Cuman aja kalau Miku itu rambutnya panjang dan diikat twintail. Kalau Mikuo rambutnya pendek. Mata mereka juga sama, sama dengan warna rambut mereka. Kalau jalan berdua pasti mereka mesra banget.

Jadi minder, kapan ya, seseorang bisa menjadi sahabat sejatiku yang bisa bantuin aku ngedapetin pacar, ngga peduli deh caranya kaya gimana. Tapi tentunya yang gak berbahaya. Yang wajar-wajar saja. Selain pingin dapat pacar, hal pertama yang paling aku pingin itu adalah seorang sahabat sejati yang selalu mengerti keadaanku, karena jujur, aku tidak punya seorang sahabat. Karena aku ini orangnya pendiam, ralat, SANGAT pendiam. Jadi orang-orang segan juga kalau mau bicara denganku. Ga tau mau bicarain apa. Tapi aku selalu berdo'a kalau suatu hari semua akan berubah.

* * *

TING, TONG

* * *

Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Artinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kalau tidak salah pelajaran pertama itu Matematika dengan Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei, Kiyoteru-sensei juga wali kelas kami. Ah! Kiyoteru-sensei sudah datang.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" perintah ketua kelas kami, Kasane Ted.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" jawab kami satu kelas memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Kiyoteru-sensei member salam. "Kalian boleh duduk!"

Kami pun duduk.

"Anak-anak pada hari yang berbahagia ini kita kedatangan seorang anak baru" Kiyoteru-sensei menjelaskan. Anak baru? Kira-kira orangnya bagaimana ya? Cewek atau cowok? Spontan kelas kami jadi ribut.

"Ehem, nah Virgina-san, kau boleh masuk" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei. Lalu masuklah si anak baru itu.

"Wooooooww!" kata kami bersamaan ketika dia datang. Karena anak baru itu sangat cantik! Rambutnya panjang dan kelihatan sangat halus berwarna cream. Lalu kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah agak keunguan berbentuk bulat dan bulu matanya lentik. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink seperti di lip gloss. Tubuhnya juga langsing dan juga tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi sedikit mungil, sangat terlihat menggemaskan. Pipinya juga chubby dan kulitnya putih seperti porselen. Kalau dilihat secara keseluruhan dia mirip seperti boneka! Atau seperti tokoh-tokoh Lolita yang ada di film-film.

"Hajimemashite~ Perkenalkan, nama saya Amoretta Virgina, boleh dipanggil Amoretta" katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menarik kedua ujung roknya ke atas sedikit. Lalu dia tersenyum dengan manis, ralat SANGAT manis. Dia manis! Pasti itu yang sedang dipikirkan semua orang. Bahkan anak-anak perempuan hanya dapat menganga karena pesona dari Virgina-san, dan anak-anak laki-laki hanya terus melihat Amoretta seperti baru saja melihat malaikat.

"Nah, anak-anak, Virgina-san adalah murid pindahan dari London, tapi dia dulu tinggal di Jepang, jadi bersikaplah baik padanya. Bisa kan anak-anak" kiyoteru-sensei menjelaskan.

"TENTU SAJAAAA!" seisi kelas berkata dengan sangat bersemangat, bahkan para anak perempuan juga. Aku berani bertaruh, setelah ini mereka pasti segera mendirikan Amoretta Fans Club!

"Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan untuk Virgina-san?" kata sensei bertanya. Secara spontan, banyak yang mengacungkan tangan. "Nah, Hatsune-san?" sensei menunjuk Mikuo-kun.

"A-ano! Apa warna kesukaanmu? Makanan kesukaanmu? Hal yang paling kau suka?" katanya dengan muka yang berbinar-binar yang tanpa sadar mendapat death glare dari Miku.

"Eh, warna putih dengan sentuhan pink yang berkilau, lalu aku sangat suka dengan yang namanya parfait dan crepes rasa strawberry, mint dan vanilla. Aku juga suka coklat, white chocolate. Hal yang kusuka adalah orang yang baik, senyum seseorang dan juga kebahagiaan seseorang, karena membuatku senang." Ujarnya menjelaskan sambil tersenyum manis. Tidak kuduga, seleranya sangat tinggi. Pasti dia sudah punya pacar.

"Kalau pacar sudah punya belum?" kata Ted penuh antusias yang juga tidak sadar ada death glare dari Teto.

"I-Itu… aku belum punya" katanya singkat dengan tersenyum sekali lagi, manis!

Apaaaaaa! Amoretta yang secantik dan seimut malaikat ini belum punya pacar! Dia pasti bercanda! Tapi tampaknya dia tidak bercanda karena wajahnya sangat meyakinkan. Pasti beberapa hari kemudian dia mendapat surat cinta kalau tidak ditembak seseorang. Pikirku sambil memandanginya. Lalu dia memandang ke arahku, matanya sangat cantik! Lalu dia tersenyum, yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku hangat.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup bertanyanya. Nah, Virgina-san kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di samping Kagamine-san" Kiyoteru-sensei pun menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada disampingku, tentunya aku kaget. Tapi dalam hati aku sangat senang, mungkin saja aku bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi…. Mungkin saja tidak, karena aku ini pemalu! Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, akan aku coba untuk bicar padanya saat istirahat nanti! Dengan semangat aku membualatkan tekadku untuk berteman dengan Amoretta.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Amoretta pun berjalan menuju bangkunnya, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Rin. Lalu dia pun duduk. Pelajaranpun dimulai. Dan ternyata oh ternyata, Amoretta ini sangat pintar! Tanpa malu-malu dia selalu mengangkat tangannya ketika Kiyoteru-sensei memberikan pertanyaaan, dan semua jawabannya betul. Sepertinya bakalan ada murid teladan baru dan fans club dengan anggota terbanyak!

* * *

-_skip time-_

* * *

"TING, TONG" bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Kiyoteru-sensei telah meninggalkan kelas.

'Bagus! Ini kesempatanku untuk bicara dengan Virgina-san!' gumam Rin dalam hati. Dia pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengahampriri Amoretta, namun tiba-tiba segunungan (?) orang langsung menerobosku (yang entah datang dari mana) untuk mendatangi Amoretta. Kini Amoretta benar-benar seperti artis! Bahkan melebihi dari fans nya Miku disekolah kami! (Miku itu artis terkenal di sekolah kami)

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku pun terhempas, ralat terlempar ke lantai karena gunungan murid yang mendatangi Amoretta. 'Padahal anak baru, tapi kenapa penggemarnya sudah menggunung begini?' gumamku. Yah, kesempatanku hilang. Dan sepertinya Amoretta harus bersabar dalam menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka berikan (didominasi laki-laki). Dan gerombolan lain datang dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak kali ini gerombolan perempuan yang langsung mengusir para laki-laki. Perempuan-perempuan ini sepertinya ingin bicara dengan Amoretta tapi mereka tidak marah padanya melainkan menanyakan bagamana ia bisa secantik dan seimut itu. Dan sekali lagi aku terhempas ke lantai karena tubuhku yang kecil dan berdesak-desakan dengan mereka.

Tanpa ku sadari Amoretta memandang ke arahku lalu menghampiriku melewati gerombolan para murid.

"Daijobu?" dia bertanya padaku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Eh? D-daijobu dayo" kataku agak gugup, padahal aku yang ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi malah dia yang bicara padaku duluan. Ugh, malu aku jadinya (Eeit, aku masih normal ya, aku masih suka sama cowok, jadi jangan pikir macam-macam!)

"Maaf, tapi aku dan eeem.. siapa namamu?" ia bertanya padaku karena belum tahu siapa namaku.

"Rin, Kagamine Rin" jawabku singkat.

"Ya, aku dan Rin-chan akan pergi ke UKS karena sepertinya dia terjatuh tadi. Permisi, semua" aku dan Amoretta pun pergi menuju ke UKS, sepertinya dia orang yang pedulian.

Kami pun melewati lorong menuju UKS dan semua orang yang melihat kami, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Amoretta hanya bisa terpana.

"A-ano, Kagamine-san, maaf, tadi aku memanggil nama depanmu" dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan juga aku. Aku pun terpaku mendengar perkataannya tadi. 'Virgina-san bicara denganku!'

"Eh! Tidak apa-apa kok Virgina-san! Aku malah senang kalau Virgina-san memanggilku Rin-chan!" jawabku dengan cepat sambil tersenyum, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk bicara dengannya.

"Eh? Jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku jadi senang, kalau begitu panggil aku dengan Amoretta saja ya!" dia sepertinya senang di panggil Amoretta. "Ano… Rin..-chan?"

"Iya, ada apa Amoretta-san?"

"UKS nya sebelah mana ya? Aku tidak tahu?" tanyanya, sepertinya dia belum hapal dengan letak-letak ruangan yang ada disekolah ini, yam au bagaimana lagi, sekolahnya kan luas dan besar.

"Ooh, itu kesebelah sini" aku menunjuk kesebelah kanan, lalu Amoretta hanya mengikutiku. 'padahal dia yang mengajakku ke UKS, tapi sekarang malah aku yang mengantarnya ke UKS, gadis yang lucu' gumam ku daam hati, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Amoretta itu emang lucu banget, apalagi pas ngeliat wajah bingungnya.

"Ah, kita sampai Amoretta-san!" kami pun sampai di UKS dan masuk kedalamnya. Rupanya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan sigap Amoretta pun mengambil perlengkapan P3K lalu mengobati kakiku yang lecet. "A-Arigato A-Amoretta-san!"

"Sama-sama Rin-chan! Mulai hari ini kita jadi teman ya!" jawabnya, aku pun kaget. Rupanya begini rasanya punya sahabat. Aku yang selama ini tidak punya teman apalagi pacar, merasa sangat senang dan mengiyakan perkataannya.

Walaupun dia menjadi temanku, aku tidak tahu apa kami bisa terus bersama, mengingat Amoretta sangat baik pada semua orang. Atau apa dia hanya simpatik padaku? Makanya dia mau jadi temanku? Aku masih belum yakin.

* * *

Ichigo: Yatta~ segitu dulu~

Amoretta: fu fu, ichigo-chan keliatan seneng banget~

Ichigo: kyaaa~ Amoretta-chan! Kau yang terbaik!

Amoretta: sama-sama, ichigo-chan!

Rin: Wah, wah, aksi Yuri dimulai~

Ichigo: Enak aja! Aku kan cuman saying sama Amoretta soalnya dia itu OC nya aku yang tercantik

Rin: Yelatu

Ichigo: Amoretta-chan, ini ada strawberry!

Amoretta: Strawberry? Mana!

Ichigo: ini! *ngasih sekantung penuh* manis loh!

Rin: lah, jeruk aku mana bos?

Ichigo: Eh, sori aku lupa~

Rin: Kejaaammm~~

Amoretta: Readers! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~~ *ngunyah strawberry*

Rin: *mojok* gak adil

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* maap, besok aku kasih sekotak deh~

Rin: YAY!

Amoretta: Jangan lupa review *sekali lagi*

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 2 I can't believe it!**

"**Amoretta, gak mungkin kalo kamu ini adalah…"**

"**Jangan bilang rahasiaku ya~"**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REVIEW OR DELETE?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	2. No Way!

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 No way!**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna! Chapter 2 update, sebelumnya maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya spoiler beda dan judul chapternya juga beda, spolernya itu untuk chapter berikutnya. Gomennasai~

Rin: Hey Author! Belajar sana! Bukannya senin udah UN! Nilaimu jeblok nanti loh!

Ichigo: Iya, iya, tapi hasratku untuk menulis sekarang sedang up

Amoretta: Fufu~ Seperti biasa Ichigo-chan penuh semangat

Ichigo: Thx, btw Rin ini jeruk mu. Amoretta juga ini stroberri nya~

Rin+Amoretta: KYAAA~~ Thanks banget Author we love you~!

Ichigo: Jadi baca disclaimernya yach~

Rin+Amoretta: Yes bos!

**Vocaloid bukan milik Ichigo meski dia udah memohon pada mbah Yamaha.**

**Author hanya punya fic ini**

Amoretta: Tapi saya yang cantik dan imut ini milik Ichigo~~

Rin: Jangan lupa review! ^^

* * *

**Normal PV**

* * *

"Waaahh, cantiknya… seperti boneka saja… bikin iri…" kata seorang murid yang melihat 2 orang gadis yang sedang berjalan, namun yang paling menonjol adalah gadis dengan rambut creamnya yang panjang, mata merah keunguan, dan tubuh mungil namun proposional.

"Iya, ya… tapi siapa itu yang disebelahnya? Kok beda jauh ya?" jawab murid lainnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang gadis yang disebelah gadis cantik tadi, yang memang penampilannya jauh berbeda. Warna rambutnya honeyblonde dengan mata azure dan memakai kacamata berbingkai merah. Dia juga kelihatan sangat pemalu, beda dengan gadis disebelahnya yang sangat percaya diri bahkan selalu tersenyum dengan manis pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Yang tentu saja membuat semua orang terpana.

"A-Amoretta-san, apa tidak apa-apa nih" kata gadis berambut honeyblonde pada temannya yang berambut cream. Sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Apa Rin-chan gugup?" kata gadis yang bernama Amoretta pada gadis yang bernama Rin.

"I-iya" Rin memang sangat tidak percaya diri. Ia masih mempertanyakan tentang statusnya dengan Amoretta yang mau saja menjadi temannya. Padahal dengan wajah secantik itu, tentu saja Amoretta bisa mendapat teman-teman yang cantik dan popular dengan mudah, tapi kenapa dia mau saja menjadi teman Rin.

Tiba-tiba lewat seorang anak cowok dengan rambut honeyblonde dan mata azure mendekati mereka. Lalu seperti biasa Amoretta tersenyum padanya sambil mengucapkan "Selamat pagi!".

Tentu saja, cowok tadi langsung kaget dan melihat Amoretta, padahal tadinya ia hanya ingin lewat saja. Mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak merah, dia sepertinya malu sekaligus terpana melihat kecantikan seorang Amoretta. Cowok tadik pun berhenti. "Ah, iya selamat pagi ummm…" dia sepertinya belum tahu siapa Amoretta.

"Amoretta, Amoretta Virgina, aku baru pindah kesini. Dan ini temanku Rin, Kagamine Rin" jawab Amoretta sembari memperkenalkan dirinya dan Rin.

"Ah, iya selamat pagi Virgina-san, Kagamine-san. Aku Len, Kagamine Len. Pagi juga Rin-chan!" jawabnya. Dan mendengar itu, wajah Rin langsung menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"I-iya… Len..-kun" jawab Rin dengan wajah yang masih merah.

* * *

TING TONG

* * *

"Rin-chan! Sudah bel nih masuk kelas yuk!" ajak Amoretta.

"I-iya.." ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah dulu ya Kagamine-kun!" kata Amoretta pada Len.

"Ah, iya…" jawab Len. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

'Virgina-san ya, dia cantik juga, sepertinya orang luar negeri' gumamku. Ya, tahulah, baru pertama kali aku melihat anak pindahan yang sangat manis seperti boneka seperti Virgina-san itu. Terakhir, anak baru perempuan di kelasku itu biasa-biasa saja, walaupun dia juga dari luar negeri. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Kasane Teto, pindahan Perancis. Kalau dibilang manis, enggak juga sih, tapi kalau tukang gossip sih iya! Benar-benar beda!

By the way, udah tahu kan namaku Kagamine Len, kelas 2 SMA VHS. Kenapa aku akrab sama Rin? Dia itu teman aku sejak SMP, kapan-kapan aku tanyain tentang Virgina-san ke Rin ah~ mana tahu bisa dapet informasi yang menarik~. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau ke kelas, gurunya Meiko-sensei si guru killer! Hiii seram!

* * *

-_skip time-_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Seperti biasa, aku hanya berdiam diri di dalam kelas, menunggu bel pulang. Sementara Amoretta yang kelihatan sangat asyik berbicara dengan murid yang cukup populer di sekolah, Megurine Luka. Luka memang popular juga karena kepintaran dan kecantikannya. Walaupun kelasnya jauh, tapi sepertinya dia menikmati bicara dengan Amoretta. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka bisa saja jadi teman.

* * *

TING TONG

* * *

Ah, bel sekolah bunyi juga. Saatnya pulang, home sweet home!

"Ah, Rin-chan, pulang sama ya!" katanya yang segera menghampiriku.

"Umm.. I-iya" kataku dengan gugup. Kenapa dia masih saja mau denganku, padahal dia kelihatan lebih akrab dengan Luka. Apa benar dia hanya simpatik padaku?

* * *

-_di perjalanan-_

* * *

"A-ano, Amoretta-san.." aku ingin bertanya, aku ingin memastikan apakah dia hanya simpatik padaku saja atau tidak.

"Ya Rin-chan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ada masalah?" jawabnya. Mukanya yang manis itu membuatku jadi gugup. Tapi harus kupaksakan!

"I-itu… K-kenapa Amoretta-san mau berteman padaku? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak cantik dan populer. Apakau hanya simpatik pada ku saja?" kataku dengan sedikit membentak. Spontan, Amoretta-san berhenti berjalan lalu , menghadap ke arahku.

"Rin-chan, apa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau anak yang baik. Makanya aku mau berteman denganmu. Dan jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak cantik, kau hanya… perlu waktu" jawabnya dengan tegas, aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terpaku diam. Dan juga aku merasa terharu… Amoretta benar-benar seperti malaikat penologku. Tapia pa maksudnya dengan perlu waktu?

"T-terima kasih, Amoretta-san, karena telah menerimaku.."

"Sama-sama, panggil aku pake –chan juga boleh kok, biar tidak kaku, kita kan teman Rin-chan"

"Umm, ano…"

"Nani?"

"Apa rumahmu dekat sini?"

"Eh, rumahku… um rumahku…" jawabnya putus-putus. Kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk menyebutkan dimana rumahnya? Aneh. Dan saat itulah aku melihat sebuah kalung merwarna biru sapphire di leher Amoretta.

"I-itu… milik Amoretta-sa, maksudku Amoretta-chan?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kalung miliknya.

"Eh? Iya, ini… kalung pemberian seseorang, sebelum dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh…" jawabnya, kini ekspresi mukanya berubah menjadi agak datar. Sepertinya orang yang berharga.

"Apa… dia laki-laki?" tanyaku. Dan Amoretta mengangguk. "Apa dia, umm.. sudah, meninggal?" ucapku pelan. Dan Amoretta lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang agak sedih, wajahnya jadi sedikit tegang.

"Tidak, dia hanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh dariku, aku hanya bisa mencarinya untuk saat ini.." ucapnya, suaranya menjadi agak datar, tidak seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda aku mengerti. "Jadi, rumah Rin-chan dimana? Aku mampir ya" tanyanya, suara dan ekspresinya dengan cepat langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Sepertinya dia ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, nah ini dia rumahku!" sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil berwarna oranye. Aku pun membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Amoretta masuk. Dia pun masuk lalu berkata, "ya ampun, semuanya oranye! Apa Rin-chan suka jeruk?" tanyanya, dan tebakannya tepat. Aku memang suka, ralat MANIAK jeruk!

"Iya! Kalau Amorett-chan suka apa?" tanyaku sembari mengajak Amoretta ke dalam kamarku.

"Umm.. kalau aku suka strawberry!" katanya dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan handphone flipnya yang berwarna pink dengan sebuah strap berbentuk strawberry merah. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan memperlihatkan handphone oranyeku yang juga mempunyai strap jeruk. Kami pun tertawa bersama. Sepertinya kami sama-sama maniak.

"Jadi.. orangtua Rin-chan dimana?" tanyanya.

"Orangtuaku… sudah meninggal, jadi aku tinggal sendiri" jawabku pelan, sepertinya itu membuat Amoretta kaget.

"Ma-maaf Rin-chan, aku tidak tahu" sepertinya Amoretta merasa agak bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Justru aku senang, karena ini pertama kalinya temanku datang kerumahku!" aku langsung menjawab cepat, aku tidak ingin Amoretta merasa bersalah.

"Jadi begitu, btw… apa Rin-chan menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya dengan penuh antusias, tapi pertanyaan itu membuatku kaget. 'kenapa pertanyaannya itu!'

"Tidak-tidak ada! Aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar!" jawabku dengan muka merah dan sedikit agak berteriak. Tapi Amoretta malah tertawa.

"Wah, padahal aku hanya bertanya siapa yang Rin-chan suka bukan apa Rin-chan sudah punya pacar. Rin-chan lucu sekali. Dan sepertinya Rin-chan tidak terlalu jujur dengan diri sendiri. Tuh, mukanya merah~" katanya sambil menggodaku, dan mukaku semakin bertambah merah karena malu. Apa Amoretta ini bisa baca pikiran orang?

"Jangan-jangan si Kagamine-kun itu ya~" katanya.

JLEB! What the… Kok tahu!

"Dari mukamu yang merah sepertinya iya~ Fufu, Rin-chan benar-benar mudah ditebak~" kata Amoretta sambil tertawa menggoda. Aku hanya bisa menahan malu dengan wajah merah. 'Aku ketahuan!'

"Jadi, apa yang Rin-chan suka dari Kagamine-kun? Aku penasaran, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang imut, seperti shota. Fufu~" pertanyaan itu spontan membuatku kaget. Tapi Amoretta sepertinya benar-benar ingin tahu, tapi aku malu! (Author: benar-benar dah. Semua cewek juga pasti gitu)

"Umm… dia itu… temanku sejak SMP. Dia itu baik dan perhatian padaku, tapi… semenjak kami SMA, kami jarang ngomong bareng, apalagi ketemuan. Dia populer, jadi susah didekati… apalagi dengan penampilanku yang begini, dia pasti malu, punya teman yang tidak cantik sama sekali seperti aku…"jawabku dengan gugup. Dan Amoretta sepertinya hanya bisa menganga mendengar pengakuanku itu. 'Ukh ini benar-benar memalukan!'

"Wah, sepertinya Rin benar-benar suka pada Kagamine-kun, pantas saja wajahnya merah begitu~" jawabnya.

"Lagi pula…"

"Lagi pula?"

"Sepertinya Len sama sekali tidak menyukaiku" walaupun kami akrab tapi selama ini, tapi aku rasa hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Dan Len itu akrab dengan hampir seluruh siswi di sekolah, apalagi dia punya fc sendiri.

"Rin-chan! Jangan putus asa! Aku janji akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Len! Apapun caranya! Karena kita teman!" ujar Amoretta sambil sedikit membentakku supaya tidak putus asa. Aku terharu. Baru pertama kalinya aku mendapat teman yang begitu perhatian padaku. Dan orang pertama itu adalah Amoretta.

"Terima kasih, Amoretta-chan, tapi…" ujarku ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kalau itu gampang, serahkan saja padaku!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Eh?"

"Besok kan minggu, kita akan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran!" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dan tersenyum.

-_skip time-_

Kira-kira apa maksudnya ya? Ya aku hanya bisa menanti besok dan Amoretta juga sudah pulang.

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

'_Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau nanti ketahuan!'_

"Aku tahu itu Cornelius! Jangan ingatkan aku lagi! Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya serapi mungkin supaya tidak ketahuan"

'_Terserah saja! Tapi jika ketahuan, kau yang harus menjelaskannya! Dan juga, apa kau masih ingin bermain-main? Kau punya misi kan?'_

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu kita harus melakukannya!"

Malam yang tenang, langit dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang. Aku pun melihat ke langit.

"Aku, tidak akan pernah lupa"

* * *

Ichigo: Sekian dulu ya~~ Saya mau belajar!

Rin: Yakin?

Ichigo: Yup!

Amoretta: Sekali lagi REVIEWnya ya~~~

* * *

.

.

REVIEW OR DELETE?

.

.


	3. First Holiday

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ****First Holiday**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna lama tak jumpa! Gomen ya~ Saya kan UN

Rin: Oh

Ichigo: Ish! Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?

Rin: Terserah aku dong! Mulut-mulut aku kok

Ichigo: Ya udah whatever deh! Baca disclaimernya sana!

Rin: Kalau aku gak mau gimana?

Amoretta: Tidak ada jeruk untukmu~~ *mengancam* *senyum licik*

Rin: What! Oke deh, demi jerukku tersayang, ehem..

**Vocaloid bukan milik Author yang suka ngancem ini melainkan punya Mbah Yamaha dan Crypton, dia hanya punya fic ini beserta OC nya yang sama-sama suka ngancem.**

Amoretta: Don't forget to review!

Rin: Ya, biar si Author gak ngambek!

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* Ahaha… Readers, happy reading!

* * *

**NB:**

"…" **bicara**

'…' **dalam hati**

"_**blabla" **_**kata cetak miring perbincangan dalam telepon**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu. Di sebuah rumah berwarna oranye…

_Kriiing… Kriiing…_

"Uh… kenapa weker ku bunyi, ini kan baru jam 7" kata seorang gadis, rambut honeyblonde nya masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. Matanya juga masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang bangun pagi pada hari Minggu.

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen~~_

"Sekarang apa lagi? Moshi-moshi?" kata gadis itu sambil menerima telepon yang telah mengganggu tidur hari Minggunya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kusut. Dan matanya masih tertutup.

"Ohayo Rin-chan! Bagaimana sudah siap tidak?" kata seorang gadis diseberang sana pada gadis yang menerima teleponnya, Rin.

"Amoretta ya, uh.. ohayo.. maksudmu apa? Memangnya ada acara apa?" kata Rin pada gadis diseberang sana yang bernama Amoretta.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku belum bilang ya. Kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain yuk! Mumpung hari Minggu. Aku juga sudah mengundang Kagamine-kun jam 10 nanti dan katanya oke-oke saja. Bagaimana mau kan?" Tanya Amoretta, dan kata 'mengundang Kagamine-kun' membuat matanya langsung terbuka karena kaget.

"A-Apa! Len juga ikut? Ta-tapi Amoretta-chan aku…" kata Rin, wajahnya memerah, namun perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Amoretta.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah di depan rumah mu kok! Kita akan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran! Ingat janjiku kan?" ujar Amoretta dengan semangat, lalu ia pun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Tung-tunggu dulu!, Amoretta-chan! Halo? Yah, diputus" lalu ia pun segera turun ke lantai satu. Dan benar saja Amoretta sudah berdiri di depan rumah Rin. "Amoretta-chan, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin, kalau tahu begitu aku pasti sudah siap-siap"

"Justru karena itu, aku yang akan mendandanimu!" jawabnya dengan semangat. "Ayo cepat! Rin-chan mandi dulu, biar aku siapin dulu 'persiapan' buat ngedandanin Rin-chan"

"H-hai" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Ia pun segera ke kamar mandi disebelah kamarnya di lantai dua. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Amoretta sedang melakukan 'persiapan'. Dia juga menutup pintu dan gorden jendela. 'Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?' gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Ah, sudah selesai mandi ya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita MULAI!" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dan Rin merasakan aura yang tidak enak.

Amoretta pun mengeluarkan sebuah baju dari dalam kopernya yang sangat besar, yang entah kapan dibawanya. "Nah, pakai ini, ini dan ini! Cepetan!"

Dengan pasrah Rin hanya mengikuti perintah dari Amoretta dan segera berganti pakaian.

"Nah, kau sudah kelihatan sangat manis! Sekarang tinggal bagian atasnya saja" ucapnya lalu segera menyuruh Rin untuk duduk di depan meja rias yang sangat bagus berwarna hitam dan putih yang berkilau yang sejak kapan ada di dalam kamar Rin.

"Ano.. sejak kapan ada meja rias di kamarku?" Tanya Rin pada Amoretta yang kelihatan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh, itu… sudahlah tidak penting! Ayo sini!" jawabnya yang sweatdrop lalu mgubah topic pembicaraan. Dan dia pun mulai merias Rin.

Rin hanya bisa duduk manis selagi Amoretta merias dirinya. Amoretta pun dengan cekatan mengikat rambut Rin yang honeyblonde itu dengan sebuah pita hitam kecil ke samping seperi membuat ponytail kecil. Lalu tidak lupa memasangkan jepit rambut kecil berwarna hitam, dua disilangkan di poni Rin, dua jepit lain juga disilangkan di rambut Rin di samping dan satu jepit yang tersisa dibiarkan saja disebelahnya.

Tak lupa, Amoretta juga memberikan sedikit make up yang tentu saja tidak terlalu menor. Pipi Rin di blushing dengan warna peach, lalu bibirnya diberi lip gloss pink muda. Bulu mata Rin juga di lentikkan supaya mata Rin yang berwarna azure menonjol. Dan wala sempurna! (Author: Mirip acara sulapnya Demian).

"Sudah jadi! Sekarang ayo lihat ke kaca! Rin-chan kelihatan manis lho!" ucap Amoretta sembari tersenyum.

"Eh, iya…" Rin lalu menatap perubahan di wajahnya. "EEEEHHHH! I-ini aku? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" kata Rin yang menjerit karena melihat perubahan yang sangat besar pada dirinya. Dia hanya terus melihat kaca dengan tatapan 'ini aku?' dengan mata melotot.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kita akan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran, dan inilah jadinya!" ucap Amoretta yang sepertinya menjelaskan ucapannya kemarin. "Huuft… Capek juga, sekarang giliranku, um… Rin-chan keluar dulu ya. Aku malu kalau dilihat orang. Hehe~" ucapnya malu-malu.

Rin hanya menurut dan segera kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan kecil. 'Padahal kukira dia akan pergi dengan pakaian yang sudah dia pakai, rupanya mau ganti lagi, dasar Amoretta' ucapnya.

Belum 5 menit dan Amoretta sudah keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah, dan tentu saja, penampilannya juga sudah berubah, ralat SANGAT berubah. Ia semakin kelihatan sangat gorgeous dan manis! Rin juga sudah selesai dengan sarapan kecilnya untuk dirinya dan Amoretta. Pancake dengan sirup jeruk dan strawberry, kesukaan mereka. Mereka pun memakannya bersama.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku ke atas dulu ya. Ada yang teringgal" kata Rin lalu segera meninggalkan Amoretta yang masih memakan pancake strawberry nya.

Saat ia memasuki kamar, ia lalu mengambil handphone nya yang tertinggal. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Meja rias dan koper besar milik Amoretta yang tadi ada di kamarnya sudah tidak ada!

Terlintas di kepalanya untuk menanyakannya ke Amoretta, tapi ia merasa segan karena Amoretta telah meriasnya hingga ia menjadi secantik ini. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan segera turun kebawah.

"Mou! Rin-chan, kenapa lama sekali. Ayo, Kagamine-kun pasti sudah menunggu"

"Ah, Iya!" Dan kami pun segera berangkat menuju taman bermain.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

'Hari Minggu enaknya ngapain ya?' gumamku. Hari Minggu biasanya kuhabiskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke rumah Mikuo, sohibku. Tapi hari ini katanya dia sedang ke rumah orangtuanya di luar kota.

Kayanya aku harus di rumah sendirian, lagi. Orangtuaku memang tidak tinggal bersamaku karena sedang kerja di luar negeri. Jadi aku hanya tinggal di rumah sendiri.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Roti bakar dengan selai pisang dan jus pisang. (Author: Baru tahu ada selai sama jus pisang. Len: Author kuper sih). Ya, walaupun sederhana tapi bisa membuat perut kenyang.

_「__Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta_

_nante sora ni utaunda _

_A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee _

_A-Oo, Eeieiee! A-Oo , Eeieiee _

Calling: 08xxxxxxx89

Eh? Siapa yang nelpon pagi-pagi gini? Nomor siapa nih. Angkat aja deh, mana tahu si Mikuo udah ganti nomor lagi. "Moshi-moshi? Ini siapa ya?"

"Moshi-moshi Kagamine-kun!" jawab seorang gadis di seberang sana. Loh? Suara ini kan…

"V-Virgina-san, ya?"

"Iya, ini aku. Panggil Amoretta saja, kan udah aku bilang kemarin"

"Ah, iya Amoretta-san. Kalau begitu panggil Len saja. Kok bisa tahu nomor aku? Dapet dari mana? Ada urusan apa?" tanyaku. Baru kenal kemarin tapi udah tahu nomorku. Jadi orang terkenal di sekolah ga merugikan juga, hehe. (Author: Ke PD-an lu. Len: Biarin, dari pada Author! Author: Hwaa… Len kejam *sob*)

"Eh, itu… gak penting! Gini aku mau ngajak Len-kun ke Taman bermain, lagi gak ada kerjaan kan? Aku juga mau ngajak Rin-chan. Jam 10, gimana?" jelasnya. Taman bermain? Boleh juga, Rin-chan juga? Kesempatan buat nanya-nanya sama Rinny kayaknya nih. "Jadi mau apa tidak, Len-kun?"

"Ah, iya jam 10 kan. Oke deh"

"Arigato, Len-kun. Sudah dulu ya, mau nelpon Rin-chan nih. Ja nee~"

"Ya, jaa." Dari mana dia tahu aku lagi gak ada kerjaan? Udahlah, dari pada mikirin yang gituan mendingan aku siap-siap.

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

'_Kau masih yakin dengan rencana ini?'_

"Tentu saja Cornelius! Ini kan demi kebaikan Rin-chan, lagi pula mana tahu aku bisa menemukan yang kucari di sana"

'_Terserah kamu saja deh, Amoretta'_

"Nah, itu baru Cornelius ku"

'…'

"Ya, sebaiknya aku ke rumah Rin-chan sekarang, harus ada perubahan besar-besaran!"

Di hari Minggu harusnya ada kejadian yang menarik. Harus cepat-cepat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin dan Amoretta akhirnya sampai di Taman Bermain Hanabi. Di sana, sepertinya Len sudah menunggu di pintu masuk.

"Ah, Len-kuuun!" teriak Amoretta, spontan saja Len langsung menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Ah, Amoretta-san dan Rin…-chan…" Len kaget dan merasa agak, ralat sangat terkejut saat melihat perubahan penampilan pada Rin. Dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat aura yang sangat berbeda pada Rin. (Len: Author lebay. Author: Biar lebih gimanaaa gitu. Len: =_=)

"Omatase! Len-kun!"

"Ah, tidak juga kok Amoretta-san. Ano.. ini Rin kan?" Tanya Len, dia sepertinya masih tidak percaya kalau gadis berambut honeyblonde di samping Amoretta adalah Kagamine Rin yang selama ini dia kenal.

Bagaimana bisa tidak percaya, itu karena segi penampilan Rin sangat berubah 180 derajat! Rin memakai atasan berwarna oranye dan cardigan hitam. Lalu ia memakai mini skirt berwarna hitam dengan renda berwarna oranye dan putih. Lalu sepatunya terbuat dari kulit berwarna cream. Tidak lupa aksesoris yang dikenakannya, ia memakai kalung hitam dengan pita putih dan anting serta gelang yang sama.

Kalau rambutnya, sudah di jelaskan Author sebelumnya. (Author: Hehe~)

"I-iya Len-kun, kau…masih tidak percaya kalau ini aku" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Eh, awalnya sih iya. Habis Rin-chan beda banget penampilannya, ga kaya di sekolah" ucap Len yang sepertinya mukanya juga memerah karena sudah terkena pesona dari Rin. 'K-kenapa jantungku jadi berdegup gak nentu gini?' gumamnya dalam hati.

'L-Len-kun keren…' gumam Rin dalam hati. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama blushing dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hey, kenapa diem gitu, ayo masuk. Aku udah beli tiketnya!" ujar Amoretta yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara Rin dan Len. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Sejak kapan Amoretta-chan beli tiketnya?" Tanya Rin dan membuat Amoretta kaget.

"Eh… Gak penting, yang penting sekarang ayo kita masuk!" ucap Amoretta yang tadinya sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

* * *

-_di taman bermain-_

* * *

"Etoo… Kalian mau naik apa?" Tanya Amoretta, pada Rin dan Len, dan itu membuat mereka berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Eh? Kok kami?" jawab mereka serentak. Sementara Amoretta hanya senyu-senyum.

"Kalau gak ada yang mau ngasih saran, terserah aku aja ya… Ummm… gimana kalau yang itu?" ucap Amoretta sambil menunjuk sebuah bianglala raksasa.

"Terserah Amoretta-chan saja…" ucap Rin pasrah, sementara Len hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. Sepertinya terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Mereka pun mengantri dan kini giliran mereka naik ke bianglala.

"Nah silahkan masuk" ucap petugas. Len lalu masuk duluan, dan Rin selanjutnya, tiba-tiba Amoretta membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nah selamat bersenang-bersenang Rin-chan~" bisiknya, lalu ia mendorong Rin ke dalam bianglala. Dan Rin terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Len. Lalu dengan segera Amoretta menutup pintu bianglala dan bianglala mulai berjalan. "Dengan begini beres~. Ah, sebaiknya aku keliling dulu, mungkin ada yang menarik. Bukan begitu ,Cornelius?"

Kereta bianglala telah berjalan. Dan Rin masih di lantai dengan Len dibawahnya. Tentu saja ia kaget, mukanya langsung memerah dan segera berdiri. Begitu juga Len. Mereka lalu duduk.

"Ma-maaf Len-kun… Tadi Amoretta yang… dia benar-benar jahil" Rin meminta maaf. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Awas kau Amoretta! Kenapa kau mendorongku!' *evil aura*

"Eh, Rin-chan… Tidak apa-apa kok… Mungkin tadi Amoretta-san tidak sengaja…" ucap Len setelah melihat evil aura milik Rin sambil masih sweardrop.

Tak lama, terjadi kehenigan di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja handphone milik Rin berbunyi.

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen~~_

"Mou, Rin-chan! Kenapa tidak ngomong-ngomong lagi sama Len? Kesempatannya jarang lho~" rupanya Amoretta yang menelepon, kata-katanya seperti menggoda Rin. Rin pun langsung blushing.

"A-Amoretta-chan! Kenapa tadi mendorongku! Malu tahu! Trus dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sedang tidak ngomong Len?" katanya membalas Amoretta sambil teriak, namun dua kata terakhir ia ucapkan dengan suara yang amat pelan, seperti berbisik. Mungkin dia malu.

"Kenapa ya~~? Tentu saja untuk membuatmu berduaan dengan Len. Soal itu kau tidak perlu tahu, yang penting cepat ngomong sama Len! Nanti bianglala nya keburu berhenti. Ja nee~"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Amoretta-chan!" belum sempat ia berbicara, namun pembicaraannya sudah diputus oleh Amoretta. Mukanya semakin merah. 'Cih, Amoretta. Apa sih rencananya?'

"Ehehe… Amoretta ya" Tanya Len.

"Ah, itu… iya, dia tiba-tiba saja memutuskan panggilannya" mukanya semakin merah semerah tomat dalam kaleng sarden setelah ditanya Len. (Rin: Kok kaleng sarden sih, heh BakAtuhor! Yang bener dong! Author: Gomen *sweatdrop*)

Melihat Rin yang mukanya merah, Len pun mendekatkan tangannya menuju wajah Rin, tepatnya ke keningnya. Dan tentu saja,hal itu membuat Rin gugup dan kaget.

"Rin-chan… demam?" Tanya Len, ia sepertinya mengira kalau Rin sedang demam.

"Ti-tidak kok. L-Len-kun!" ucapnya terbata-bata. 'Waakh… Len-kun menyentuh keningku! _'

Tiba-tiba bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti. Sepertinya waktunya sudah habis. Mereka pun keluar, berharap Amoretta telah menunggu mereka. Tapi Amoretta tidak ada. Sudah pergi entah ke mana.

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen~~_

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, Rin-chan maaf, sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi harus pergi duluan. By the way, manfaatkan waktumu untuk berduaan dengan Len-kun ya~ Jaa~~"

DEG!

Mendengar ucapan dari Amoretta wajah Rin menjadi pucat.

'I-Ini…. Kalau begini jadinya… I-ini sama dengan kencan, kan? Hwaaaa! Bagaimana ini?' teriak Rin dalam hati. Yang membuat Len menjadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Rin.

* * *

"Ahaha… Rin-chan, kau… baik-baik saja… haha…" *sweatdrop*

Ichigo: Huuft… Jadi juga chapter 3 *glory light*

Rin: Dasar Author, mau ujian malah nulis… Ckck…

Amoretta: Ya, kan biar para readers seneng~

Rin: By the way, readers **reviewnya!**

Ichigo: Ya nih! Biar saya juga semangat nulis+belajar+UN-nya~

Amoretta: Segitu dulu~ Jaa~

* * *

.

.

REVIEW OR DELETE?

.

.


	4. Is it a Date?

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Is it a date?**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna! Ohayooo~~~!

Amoretta: Ohayo gozaimasu! *flower scene*

Rin: 'pagi-pagi udah lebay'

Ichigo: Gimana kabarnya sehat kan?

Amoretta: Pasti pingin liat kelanjutannya ya, kira-kira mereka jadi kencan gak ya~

Rin: Ukh… *blush* A-amoretta-chan! Malu tahu!

Ichigo: Maa, maa, daripada berantem mendingan baca disclaimernya dulu, Amoretta~

Amoretta: Yes ma'am… **Vocaloid bukan milik Ichigo melainkan mbah Yamaha dan tuk' Crypton, dia hanya punya saya yang moe ini bersama fic yang juga moe ini~**

Rin: Lebay lu Amoretta

Ichigo: Dari pada readers penasaran mendingan langsung baca aja ya~

**Caution: typos, gaje, OOC de el el.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

-_masih di taman bermain hanabi-_

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen~~_

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, Rin-chan maaf, sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi harus pergi duluan. By the way, manfaatkan waktumu untuk berduaan dengan Len-kun ya~ Jaa~~"

DEG!

I-Ini…. Kalau begini jadinya… I-ini sama dengan kencan, kan? Hwaaaa! Bagaimana ini?

"Ri-Rin-chan… Kau… tidak apa-apa" ucap Len yang masih sweatdrop.

"Ah, L-Len-kun, aku ba-baik-baik saja… haha…" Aduh bagaimana ini? Masa' aku ditinggal berduaan sama Len-kun? Apa artinya ini… kencan?

"Amoretta-san kemana ya? Apa Rin-chan tahu?" ucap Len yang langsung membuatku kaget.

"Ah, dia katanya ada urusan mendadak… jadinya… umm… tinggal kita ber…dua…" Hwaa~ bagaimana ini bagaimana ini? Wajahku pasti merah lagi~~ _

"Begitu toh, apa boleh buat… Ayo…"

"Eh? Ke-kemana?"

"Ya… tentu saja… pergi main… ingat? Kita sedang di taman bermain sekarang…" jawab Len, wajahnya sedikit merona, apa dia… malu? Dan dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ah, i-iya!" jawabku dengan wajah yang masih merona. Lalu dengan sangat sangat gugup kuraih tangan Len. Hwaaa~ ini benar-benar seperti kencan sungguhan!

Dan kami pun berjalan bersama, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

'_Tidak apa-apa bohong begini?'_

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kan demi mereka juga"

'_Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Amoretta?'_

"Tentu saja, aku akan beraksi sedikit. Tidak apa-apa kan Cornelius?"

'_Ya.. tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan yang berlebihan…'_

"Mou, Cornelius! Aku tahu itu!"

'_Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah pada mu saja, nona'_

"Saatnya beraksi~~!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Kami pun berjalan, masih dengan berpegangan tangan. Karena Susana di taman bermain sudah mulai ramai, dan banyak orang yang berdesak-sedakan. Ukh, aku sangat malu! Amoretta, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?

'_Manfaatkan waktumu untuk berduaan dengan Len-kun ya~' _Ukh, aku teringat kata-katanya di telepon. 'Apa ini maksud dari perkataannya itu!' gumamku. Wajahku masih terasa panas dan Len hanya terus berjalan kedepan.

"Hei, hei, kalian lihat tidak? Itu tuh, pasangan honeyblonde yang di sana itu. Cocok banget ya~" kata seorang pengunjung lain yang sepertinya bersama dengan teman-teman ceweknya, ucapannya tidak sengaja terdengar olehku. 'Pasangan honeyblonde? Cocok? Jangan-jangan… Yang dimaksud itu… Aku dan Len! Apa kami benar-benar kelihatan seperti pasangan?' Mendengar kata-kata itu mukaku bertambah merah.

"Rin-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah"

"Ah, itu… tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya kepanasan saja! Hehe" aku berusaha mengelak, dan menyembunyikan wajah Maluku.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini dulu ya, aku segera kembali" Len pun pergi entah kemana. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya.

"Ini! Untuk Rin-chan, kau suka jeruk kan?" dia pun menyodorkan jus jeruk padaku.

"Eh? I-ini… Te-terima… kasih…" jawabku malu-malu.

"Tidak usah malu begitu… Lagi pula kau kepanasan kan? Jadi mungkin jus jeruk dingin bisa mengurangi panasmu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. 'Waa~ dia tersenyum~~ Manis sekali!' di sisi lain aku senang karena rupanya dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Dan kami pun duduk bersama di sebuah bangku panjang dekat air mancur. Walaupun agak menjaga jarak. Dan terjadi keheningan di antara kami.

"Jadi… sepertinya Rin-chan sudah sangat akrab dengan Amoretta-san ya?" Len bertanya, sepertinya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ah, i-iya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau kelihatan… um…manis…" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sepertinya wajahnya memerah. Spontan, kata-kata itu membuatku kaget dan senang sekaligus malu.

"Te-terima kasih… Ini Amoretta yang memilihkan…" ukh, aku malu sekaliii!

"Be-begitu…" jawabnya malu-malu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis datang menuju arah kami.

"Permisi~… Ano… saya hanya ingin mempromosikan tempat baru di taman ini, kalau ada kesempatan datang ya~" dia lalu menyerahkan dua lembar brosur pada kami.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu…" dia lalu berpamitan dengan sedikit membungkuk. Lalu kulihat sesuatu di kepalanya. Jepit rambut berwarna biru sapphire. Lho? Itu… bukannya permata di kalung Amoretta? Masa sih dia itu Amoretta. Ah.., tidak mungkin. Lagi pula gadis ini sangat berbeda dari Amoretta.

Rambutnya pendek bergelombang berwarna coklat dan iris matanya berwarna merah dan memakai kaca mata dengan bingkai merah.

"Ano… namamu siapa" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Eh? Itu… Margarita… apa… ada… masalah?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit grogi.

"Eeem.. jepit itu… di mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk jepit miliknya, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan. Dan wajahnya semakin terlihat grogi.

"Ah, i-ini… umm… aku membelinya! Maaf aku sedang buru-buru, daah~" jawabnya, lalu ia berlari secepat mungkin. Satu kata. Aneh. Kenapa wajahnya grogi begitu. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin saja permata seperti itu ada banyak. Lalu kulihat brosur yang diberikannya tadi.

"Tempat… meramal, ya?" Saat kulihat tulisan di brosur itu.

_Kunjungilah! Gadis peramal cantik dan berbakat akan meramalkan masa depanmu~! Masalah percintaan juga bisa~_

'Percintaan? Apa aku dan Len dimasa depan bisa….' Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah.

"Hmmm… Sepertinya menarik. Rin-chan, apa kau mau kesini?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Boleh juga… Ayo!" lalu kami segera menuju ke tempat itu berdasarkan denah yang ada di brosur.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kedua orang itu sudah mencari kesana kemari untuk mengunjungi tempat meramal yang tadi dipromosikan oleh seorang gadis bernama Margarita.

"Sepertinya betul lewat sini… Tapi mana tempatnya?" kata seorang laki-laki pada gadis disampingnya.

"Apa kita salah ambil jalan, Len? Mungkin bukan lewat sini" kata gadis itu pada laki-laki yang bernama Len.

"Mungkin saja, Rin. Kalau begitu, ayo." mereka pun memutar, ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat sebuah papan penunjuk jalan yang bertuliskan.

_Tempat Meramal sebelah sini -_

"Ah, ini dia tempatnya!" ucap Rin, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin mengunjungi tempat meramal ini. Dan kelihatannya dia sangat senang karena telah menemukan tempat meramal ini.

Walaupun dibilang cukup menarik, namun tempat meramal ini terletak sangat jauh dari keramaian. Bisa dibilang ada di dekat hutan,kerana di belakangnya terdapat hutan yang cukup gelap dan lebat.

"Ah! Kalian datang! Ayo silahkan masuk!" seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyambut mereka. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Ara… Margarita-san! Terima kasih! Ayo masuk, Len-kun!" ucap Rin pada Margarita lalu mengajak Len untuk masuk.

"Iya.." sepertinya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah laku Rin, lagi pula ini idenya untuk datang kesini.

Suasana dalam tenda sangat berbeda. Banyak sekali barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan hal mistis, seperti adanya tengkorak manusia di atas meja. Dan benda ini berhasil membuat Rin takut. Cahaya dalam ruangan itu juga redup. Dan ada bau yang aneh, seperti bau… mint!

"Ah! Pelanggan pertamaku, selamat datang!" kini di dalam tenda besar tempat meramal itu ada seorang gadis yang menyambut mereka dengan sangat-sangat bersemangat. Mereka berdua hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku si gadis.

"Perkenalkan aku Flandre, sang peramal berbakat. Jadi, apa yang membuat pasangan berbahagia ini ingin kuramal?" ucap Remilia. Mendengar perkataannya, Rin dan Len saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" jawab mereka serentak, spontan mereka kaget lalu berpandagan sat sama lain lagi. Dan wajah mereka semaki merah.

"Ahaha… baiklah kalian bukan pasangan, jadi siapa yang mau kuramal duluan?" jawabnya ramah. Walaupun ia seumuran dengan mereka, sepertinya dalam hal meramal, ia terlihat lebih dewasa.

Remilia memiliki rambut berwarna blonde pendek sebahu lalu sebagian rambutnya diikat kesamping, iris matanya merah. Pakaiannya berwarna merah dan putih dan juga memakai topi yang senada, dengan pita merah besar di sampingnya.

Dalam hati Rin yang melihat penampilan Flandre berkata, 'kok rasanya penampilannya seperti tokoh game? Namanya sama pula? Ah, mungkin dia ini seorang maniak game itu.'

"Ah, biar aku saja dulu." Jawab Len yang langsung mengangkat tangannya. Lalu dengan ramah Rin disuruh untuk menunggu di luar tenda. Flandre bilang, ini rahasia.

'Ya sudah deh, toh Len sudah nunjuk duluan. Mungkin Margarita masih di luar, jadi aku bisa sedikit ngobrol sama dia' namun saat dia keluar dari tenda Margarita tidak ada. 'Aneh. Padahal 1 menit yang lalu dia masih ada,' dan dengan terpaksa dia harus menunggu di luar sendirian.

1 menit . . .

2 menit . . .

3 menit . . .

4 menit . . .

5 menit . . .

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, Len keluar. Namun dengan wajah yang merah. Seperti baru mendengar sesuatu yang gimana... gitu.

"Len-kun… Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah…"

"R-Ri-Rin-chan! Ti-tidak kok!" jawab Len, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa karena ramalan Flandre-san? Memangnya apa yang Len tadi tanyakan? Satu kata. Aneh.

"Hmm…. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya~ Len-kun tunggu disini." Rin lalu memasuki tenda. Tapi yang paling aneh bagi Rin adalah ekspresi Flandre sangat berbeda dari saat pertama kali ia dan Len masuk ke tenda.

Kini wajah Remilia terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan deretan kartu dan bola kaca bening di mejanya. "Jadi, apa ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Flandre dengan ekspresi plus suara datar.

"E-etto… ehmm… sebenarnya aku… menyukai seseorang… tapi aku tidak tahu apakah orang ini menyukai ku juga atau dia sudah menyukai seseorang…" jawab Rin dengan suara yang amat pelan, ia takut pertanyaannya di dengar oleh Len yang sedang berasda di luar.

"Masalah percintaan ya, baiklah tidak masalah buatku…" setelah mengucapkan itu, ia langsung mengacak-acak kartunya lalu menyusunnya secara terbalik di atas meja. Ia lalu menyuruh Rin untuk memilih 3 dari ke 16 kartu yang ada.

Ia lalu menyingkirkan kartu-kartu yang tidak dipilih Rin lalu menyusun 3 buah kartu yang telah dipilih Rin. Lalu membalikkan salah satu kartu. Sebuah gambar anak perempuan dan laki-laki dengan gambar hati di antara mereka. Namun sang laki-laki menghadap arah lain. Bukan ke arah hati.

"Kau… menyukai seseorang, namun sepertinya laki-laki ini masih bingung dengan perasaannya padamu" ucap Flandre, setelah menganalisis kartu pertama. Lalu ia membuka kartu kedua.

Sebuah gambar dua orang anak perempuan dengan seorang anak laki-laki di antara mereka.

"Ini… sulit" jawabnya pelan.

"Maksudmu apa Remilia-san?" tanyaku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Cinta segitiga" jawabnya singkat. Rin merasa agak shock dengan jawaban singkat dari Flandre. Apa maksudnya Len sudah menyukai seseorang selain dirinya? Siapa dia? Apa ini yang dimaksud arti pada kartu sebelumnya?

Flandre lalu membalikkan kartu terakhir, kini wajahnya sepertinya sangat bingung dan kaget.

"Ada apa, Flandre-san?" Tanya Rin. Flandre lalu melihat ke arah Rin. Lalu memperlihatkan gambar yang ada di kartu yang tengah digenggamnya. Kosong.

"Maksudnya apa ini? Flandre-san?" Tanya Rin yang wajahnya juga sudah iku-ikutan bingung.

"Aku sendiri baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini… Tapi sepertinya ini tergantung padamu Rin-san" wajahnya kembali tenang. Bagi peramal professional mungkin ini sebuah kejadian yang sangat jarang.

"Maksudmu? Aku masih belum mengerti" jawab Rin, yang sepertinya sulit mencerna bahasa kiasan yang digunakan Flandre.

"Geezz… Rin-san… Maksudku, dirimu yang harus menentukan apa kau akan meraih cintamu itu atau tidak. Semuanya tergantung pada usahamu dalam mendapatkan cinta orang yang kau sukai" jawabnya dengan raut wajah sebal. "Baiklah mungkin hanya itu saja, kau boleh pergi"

"Eh, kau tidak ingin dibayar?" jawab Rin yang sepertinya merasa diusir oleh Flandre.

"Ahh~ tidak usah, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati kok~ Jaa~" Katanya lalu ia mendorong Rin dengan kedua tangannya. Dan di saat itulah Rin melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar pada pergelangan Flandre. Sesuatu yang sama pada leher Amoretta dan jepit Margarita.

"Ah, gelang ini… dimana kau mendapatkannya"

"Eh? Etto… Tidak penting! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi Rin-san, pasanganmu menunggu~"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Flandre-san!" belum sempat aku berbicara tapi aku di dorong oleh Remilia. Yang megakibatkanku dengan tanpa rencana sama sekali tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Namun yang ia rasakan sama sekali tidak sakit. Ia seperti ada yang menahannya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang tangan tengah memegang pinggangnya. Lalu Rin melihat kebelakang dan rupanya pemilik tangan itu adalah milik Len!

Seketika, wajah Rin langsung memanas dan merah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Len akan menangkapnya.

"Waaaa! Len-kun!" teriak Rin sambil bergerak gak nentu.

"He-hei! Jangan gerak-gerak gak nentu gitu!" tanggap Len, lalu dengan pelan ia berusaha mendirikan (?) Rin dengan normal. "Kau itu seharusnya berterimakasih sudah di pegangin, malah teriak-teriak gak jelas, gimana sih?" omelnnya.

"Ma-maaf Len-kun" ucap Rin bersalah.

"Huuuh… Ya sudah, mendingan kita pergi dari sini, auranya gak enak" ajak Len yang sudah setengah berjalan.

"Akh! Len-kun tunggu aku!" Rin pun segera menyusul Len, dengan wajah yang masih merah. "Tunggu akuuuu!"

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

"Wah, wah… Sepertinya mereka baru akan mulai~ Fufu~"

'_Kamu masih pingin beraksi? Aku cape tahu!'_

"Maa, maa, iya-iya, Cornelius! Kali ini aku sendiri deh~ Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka kalau kamu pake wujud cewek. Manis lho~ Fufu~"

'_A-Amoretta! Urusai!'_

"Ara, ara, Corny-kun marah~"

'_Jangan panggil aku Corny!'_

"Iya-iya Cornelius, aku kan bercanda"

'_Tapi aku gak nyangka kalau hasil kartu-kartu si cewek blonde itu bakal gitu. Dan sepertinya si cowok blonde itu juga kaget dengan hasilnya'_

"Ya, walaupun kita yang merencanakan mereka buat diramal, tapi hasil ramalannya sama sekali bukan kita yang menentukan. Tergantung sama Rinny dan Lenny~ Ano… Cornelius?"

'_Apa?'_

"Kira-kira siapa si cewek ketiga itu? Aku penasaran"

'…_. Nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri'_

"Mou! Cornelius pelit~"

* * *

Ichigo: Yup! Segitu dulu~~

Amoretta: Kira-kira pasangan berbahagia itu bakal ngapain ya~?

Rin+Len: KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN! *blush*

Ichigo: Eh, tumben Len nongol…

Len: Aku emang gak pernah nongol kok, dan aku sama Rin bukan pasangan! *blush*

Amoretta: Hee~ tapi muka kalian berdua sama-sama blush tuh~

Rin+Len: Wha? *jaga jarak*

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* Ya sudah mending aku minta review~~ Readers! **REVIEW PLEASE~~! ***puppy eyes*

Amoretta: Sudah dulu ya~ Jaa ne~

* * *

.

.

REVIE OR DELETE?

.

.


	5. Len's Card Prediction

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Len's Card Prediction**

* * *

Ichigo: Huaaa~~

Rin: Kenapa lagi sih Author gaje?

Len: Tau tuh

Ichigo: Aku lagi galau

Rin+Len: What!

Rin: Masa' Author yang ga pernah punya ahempacarahem ini bisa galau

Len: Tau dah, dia itu beda banget kalau disekolah sama disini

Ichigo: Eh! Kalian berdua! Jangan buka aib orang donk! Daripada ngejekin orang, baca disclaimernya sana! *death glare*

Rin+Len: Ha-hai~ Etto… **Vocaloid dan kami berdua yang unyu-unyu ini bukan milik Ichigo yang lagi galau ga nentu, dia hanya punya fic ini beserta OC nya yg sedang pergi entah kemana. Dan mohon review nya biar si Author ga galau lagi.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sepertinya keramaian sudah mulai mereda di taman bermain Hanabi pada saat waktu menunjukkan waktu 12 siang. Sementara kedua orang yang sama-sama berambut honeyblonde itu masih berada di taman bermain ini.

Sepertinya yang mereka lakukan dari tadi hanyalah terus berjalan tanpa adanya komunikasi sedikitpun. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya si cowok blonde itu hanya terus berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara si cewek blonde yang bersamanya hanya terus mengikuti.

Mungkin karena lelah berjalan, mereka pun duduk di bangku putih panjang yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Sang cewek hanya merasa heran melihat si cowok. Ia pun menanyakannya dari pada dia terus bingung. "Ano… Len-kun?" Tanya si cewek pada cowok di sampingnya yang bernama Len.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Len langsung menoleh ke samping. "Ya?"

"Semenjak keluar dari tempat meramal Flandre-san sikapmu aneh, Len-kun. Kau tidak mau bicara sama sekali. Memangnya apa yang di katakana Flandre-san padamu?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak ada kok!" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata, jelas sekali bahwa sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah. Dan sepertinya Rin sangat tahu bahwa Len itu bohong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, tapi sepertinya rahasia.

"Hee~ jadi begitu" jawabnya singkat. Ia jadi mengingat tentang ramalan dari kartu kedua miliknya. 'Tentang cinta segitiga ya? Kira-kira siapa yang disukai Len?' gumamnya. Len memang popular di sekolahnya, dan hampir seluruh anak cewek di sekolah tahu sama yang namanya Kagamine Len.

Lalu mengenai ramalan kartu pertamanya, bahwa sepertinya Len juga menyukai Rin namun masih bingung karena Len juga menyukai seseorang. 'Cinta memang rumit!' gumam Rin sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Melihat tingkah laku Rin, Len hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Walau dalam hatinya dia masih bingung juga dengan arti ramalannya tadi.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

Seperti saat meramal Rin, Flandre menyuruh Len untuk memilih 3 kartu dari ke 16 kartu yang ada. Lalu ia membuka kartu pertama yang dipilih Len.

"Kau ini… orang yang rumit ya?" Tanya Flandre tiba-tiba, padahal dari tadi dia kelihatan sibuk memperhatikan kartu yang dipilih Len. Dan Len hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai dua orang sekaligus, ckck, tak kusangka seorang shota sepertimu bisa begitu… Ckck.." jawab Flndre dengan santai.

"Hei! Aku bukan SHOTA!" bantah Len, ia memang tidak suka dipanggil shota. Padahal wajahnya sangat shota.

"Iya, aku mengerti, kau bukan shota anak tsundere… Hmmm…" jawab Flandre dengan nada mengejek. Lalu ia memperhatikan kartu kedua. Dan sepertinya Len hanya bisa ber-sigh ria.

"Tapi sepertinya diantara kedua perempuan yang kau suka itu salah satunya juga menyukaimu, hanya saja…" jawab Flandre, tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya saja? Apa?" ujar Len. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin tahu apa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak.

"Kau harus mencari siapa perempuan itu dengan usahamu sendiri, karena kartu ketiga bilang, bahwa perempuan ini akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian darimu dan juga ingin selalu berada di sisimu dan ingin akrab denganmu…. Begitu" jawab Flandre panjang lebar, sepertinya mukutnya sudah kering dan langsung mengambil jus apel di mejanya lalu meminumnya.

"Kau boleh pergi, shota-kun" ucap Flandre. Len dengan wajah sebal segera menuju keluar, namun tiba-tiba Flandre memanggilnya. "Ada apa lagi, sih?" ucapnya risih.

"Jangan bilang bilang pada siapapun tentang ramalanmu, kalau kau bilang akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Kau tidak ingin orang yang kausuka itu malah menghindar kan? Makanya jangan pernah bilang pada siapapun! Nah kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucapnya.

'Dasar peramal aneh, tapi, apa mungkin orangnya adalah...' gumam Len, wajahnya langsung memerah. Dan pada saat itulah dia melihat Rin yang sedang memandanginya sambil cengo.

'Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan! Belum pasti ramalan itu benar!' dan terjadilah konflik di pikiran Len.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

"en… LEEEENNN!" teriak Rin tepat menuju telinga Len yang mengakibatkan Len kaget setengah mati dari lamunannya.

"Eeehh? Ada apa Rin, kau mengagetkanku"

"Hmmph… Kau itu dari tadi ke alam mana sih? Alam kubur?" Tanya Rin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maaf maaf, jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Len sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dari tadi kita hanya duduk disini terus, ayo main! Aku bosan!" jawab Rin.

Entah sejak kapan Rin yang pemalu sikapnya jadi berani di depan orang, biasanya dia hanya bisa tergagap-gagap, mungkin penampilannya yang sudah berubah, atau mungkin karena Len bersamanya.

"Baiklah Rin, kalau begitu ayo" Len pun langsung berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Rin. Seketika Rin menjadi blushing.

"I-iya" ucapnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Len.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang jauh, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka….

* * *

**Amoretta POV**

* * *

"Nee Cornelius, mereka sudah bergerak tuh"

'_Ya sudah ikutin mereka aja, gitu aja kok repot'_

"Iya sih, tapi kayaknya Rin udah curiga dengan wujud-wujud cewek yang saat kamu berubah pake soul gem aku, mendingan kamu berubah wujud jadi yang lain aja deh, trus ikutin aku"

'… _Apa boleh buat' _

ZIIIINGG _'gimana sekarang?'_

"Waahh… KAWAII! Cornelius jadi kucing hitam! Sungguh menggemaskan! Kenapa dari dulu gak jadi kucing aja? Kan aku risih juga bawa-bawa kamu di leher"

'_Iya deh, nona Amoretta… Mulai sekarang aku jadi kucing' "_Nyyaaa…"

"Baiklah kita ikuti mereka, ayo Cornelius!" ajakku pada Cornelius, kucing baruku.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Huuuft, tidak terasa sudah sore, ini benar-benar liburan yang paling menyenangkan! Mau tau kenapa? Tentu saja karena ada Len! Dan kami cuman berduaan, ya walaupun tadi ada Amoretta. Ini seperti kencan! Tapi kira-kira menurut Len liburan ini seperti apa ya? Apa kencan juga? Ahhh, jadi malu!

"Hey Rin… RIN! Jangan melamun dong!" teriak Len tiba-tiba yang sudah kelihatan sebel karena dikacangin.

"Maaf Len-kun! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Ngelamun kok sengaja, ayo kita pulang, sudah sore" jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat shota! Ups, kalau kedengar sama Len bisa-bisa dia marah. Hehe~

"I-iya, tapi tunggu dulu Len! Aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya" jawabku sambil memasang puppy eyes, dan sepertinya Len terkena jurusku.

"Iya iya, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku tunggu disini."

"Haaaaii!" jawabku sembari berlari menuju toilet.

* * *

Sementara itu, ada sesosok wanita yang mengamati Rin dari kejauhan, dan tatapan matanya sinis dan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Hhmmm…. Anak itu boleh juga. Akan kujadikan targetku yang selanjutnya…. Hahaha…"

Lalu sosok itu menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan meninggalkan jejak bulu-bulu hitam.

* * *

Ichigo: Fyuuh… TBC readers!

Rin: Ga kayak biasanya lama banget ngetiknya Author

Len: Tadi kan ada reader yang sms-an sama dia, jadi mungkin ngetiknya jadi slow

Rin: Siapa tuh?

Len: Itu tuh si R*** K*****, jangan bilang sama dia ya, bisa-bisa si Author dihujani sms dari dia…

Ichigo: Eh kalian ini ngerumpi aja! Minta ripiuw sana!

Rin: Iya iya Author sayang…. **Readers! RnR!**

Len: **LnR!**

Rin: LnR? Apa tuh?

Len: Len n Rin

Rin: *blush* O-oh…

Ichigo: Cieee….

Rin: Roadroller! Len! Serang Author! *death glare*

Ichigo: Glek! LARIII! Readers! Saya harus lari, jangan lupa ripiuw nya!

Rin+Len: Go ROADROLLER!

* * *

.

.

Review Or Discontinued?

.

.


	6. The Mysterious Woman

**Love Magic**

* * *

** Chapter 6 The Mysterious Woman**

* * *

Ichigo: Langsung deh! Update!

Di chapter ini Rin di serang sama wanita jahat, untung ada yang nolongin…

Rin: Eh? Sama siapa?

Ichigo: Ada deh… baca aja~ baca disclaimer sana!

Rin: Lha? Amoretta mana?

Ichigo: Dia lagi ke salon, udah jangan banyak Tanya!

Rin: Ok. **Vocaloid bukan milik Ichigo, dia cuman punya fic ini beserta OC nya**

Ichigo: Ya langsung aja, jangan lupa **ripiuw! .**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural  
**

**Rate : T  
**

**Disclaimer : di atas ada *nunjuk-****nunjuk ke atas***  


******Warning: Banyak typo, OOC, de el el (jadi mohon maaf karena tangan saya cuman 2)  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Haaaahh… Lega rasanya, sekarang tinggal pergi ke Len-kun, nanana…." Ucapku yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Lalu sambil bersenandung kecil aku berjalan ketempat Len sedang menunggu.

Sepertinya pengunjung sudah banyak yang pulang. Jadi takut juga kalau sepi begini. Apalagi toilet nya itu jauuuuhh banget, dekat hutan. Jadinya sepi banget. Harus buru-buru nih!

Aku terus berjalan cepat melewati air mancur, taman, kios lalu air mancur lagi, taman, kios lalu air mancur, taman lalu….

Eeet, tunggu dulu, kok rasanya aku cuman muter-muter daerah ini aja? Perasaan jalannya udah bener apa jangan-jangan aku…. TERSESAT! Dan seketika itu juga kabut tebal menutupi arah jalan.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Tidak ada orang lagi. Oh ya! Aku telepon saja Len!

Lalu kuambil handphone yang ada di tasku lalu membalikkannya. Wajahku langsung pucat saat melihat handphomeku yang bertuliskan 'NO SIGNAL'. Hwaaaa~~~ Bagaimana ini!

Aku hanya bisa panik. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Mungkin itu Len yang sedang mencariku.

"Le-Len… tolong aku…" ucapku saat mendengar suara itu sambil sedikit menangis.

Namun rupanya langkah kaki itu bukanlah milik Len, melainkan milik seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian aneh. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan ungu yang lumayan seksi.

Dengan tengkorak di kedua bahunya. Dengan lengan hitam yang mengembang di bagian pergelangan. Baju berwarna ungu, dan memakai ikat pinggang besar mulai dari bawah dada sampai pinggul yang berwarna hijau dengan sabuk-sabuk kecil hitam sebagai pengikatnya. Dan rok panjang berwarna hitam dengan renda putih. Dan juga sepatu boot panjang berwarna hitam.

Wanita itu berambut hitam dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat tidak bersahabat ditambah tatapan yang sangat tajam! Dengan bibir berwarna ungu tua dan kelopak mata yang berwarna ungu pula. Kukunya panjang dan berwaran ungu.

Satu hal yang bisa aku simpulkan dari orang itu. Bahwa tatapan mata orang itu padaku sangat mengerikan dan bertampang seperti ingin membunuhku! Kami-sama, tolong aku!

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mulai menetes karena ketakutan. Dan wanita itu semakin mendekatiku, lalu memegang wajahku dengan paksa ke atas.

"Heee~… Tidak kusangka targetku akan semanis ini… Ini akan sangat menarik… Haha…" ucapnya sambil masih mengangkat wajahku keatas dan memberikan tatapan membunuh padaku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menangis. Aku tidak bisa berteriak karena wajahku masih di genggam wanita itu. 'Seseorang tolonglah aku!'

"Nah, gadis manis sekarang saatnya kau berakhi—" belum seempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya yang langsung menghantam tubuh wanita yang sedang mencoba membunuhku. Dan wanita itu tergeser cukup jauh dari tempat berdirinya sebelumnya, namun posisinya masih berdiri.

Dan aku terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh. Lalu kulihat arah sumber cahaya tersebut.

* * *

Di sana telah berdiri seorang gadis dengan baju berwarna hitam, putih dan kuning. Lengan panjang hitam dengan pita kuning berenda di pangkal lengan, dan memiliki renda putih di ujung pergelangan. Lalu pita-pita kecil dan berenda berwarna putih di bagian baju yang berwarna hitam. Dengan rok yang mengembang berwarna hitam dengan renda putih. Dan sepatu boot panjang dengan pita kuning sebagai talinya.

Di rambutnya ada sebuah pita kuning dengan renda putih dan sebuah batu permata berwarna biru sapphire di tengah-tengah pita tersebut dan juga sebuah lambang bintang. Dengan rambut cream yang diikat ponytail dan poni panjang yang dijepit dengan jepit putih kecil yang berkilau dengan bentuk bintang. Dan sebuah tongkat dengan panjang berwarna gold dengan bentuk bintang dan bulan di ujungnya dan juga memiliki pita putih dengan kristal biru sapphire di tengahnya.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya aku tepat waktu." Ucap gadis itu dengan santainya. Dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat kukenal, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

"A-Amoretta…-chan?" ucapku dengan terbata-bata. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang berdiri di sana adalah Amoretta. Dan pakaian itu…

Tiba-tiba saja wanita jahat yang tadi terhempas berjalan kembali menuju arahku dan Amoretta. Sambil membersihkan baju hitamnya yang terkena debu, ia berkata…

"Wah, wah… Kedatangan yang sangat tidak terduga. Nona Amoretta~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan yang sinis pula pada Amoretta. Amoretta langsung meloncat dan berdiri di depanku untuk melindungiku. Lalu ia tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Hmmm~ Tidak kusangka juga kau akan berada disini, Nyonya Opalnaria Rain. Kau sangat licik menggunakan kabut tebal untuk menjebak gadis ini" Ucap Amoretta pada wanita yang bernama Opalnaria itu. "Apa kau masih menginginkan kemudaan (?) dari gadis-gadis tidak bersalah lagi? Kau itu sudah tua, tidak perlu kau sembunyikan dalam tubuhmu yang seksi itu juga aku sudah tahu. Tidak selamanya kau akan berpenampilan muda."

"Dari kata-katamu sepertinya kau mengajakku untuk bertarung. Jadi Nona Amoretta… Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertarung denganku?" ucap Opalnaria dengan sinisnya.

"Dengan senang hati Nyonya Opalnaria." Balasnya sambil membungkuk. "Rin-chan, sepertinya kau harus menjauh dari sini. Atau kau bisa terluka." Ucapnya kemudian, memperingatiku untuk segera menjauh. Aku langsung menurut dan segera pergi menjauh.

"Atas nama Rune Titania! Kini kupanggil Morning Star!" setelah Amoretta mengucapkan kata itu. Tiba-tiba saja tongkatnya bersinar. Lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran dengan bintang dan bulan yang berwarna kuning dan bersinar di sekitarnya.

Dari dalam lingkaran itu, muncul sesosok wanita dengan pakaian serba biru dan di tangannya yang sedang mengarah keatas, ada sebuah benda bulat yang menyerupai bintang dengan warna kuning dan bersinar.

"Hmph… Kau memanggil sampah yang tidak berguna itu? Sepertinya kau hanya menyia-nyiakan energimu. Atas nama Rune Hades Gate! Kupanggil Phantom Knight!" ucap Opalnaria.

Sama halnya dengan Amoretta, di dekat Opalnaria juga muncul lingkaran bersinar, namun warnanya biru pucat dengan sebuah benda menyerupai gerbang. Dan dari gerbang itu ada sesuatu seperti hantu yang melayang.

Dan dari dalamnya muncul makhluk aneh seperti hantu, dengan wujud menyerupai kesatria yang hanya tersisa tulang belulang dan memegang sebuah pedang besar dan tameng.

"Morning Star, Gloria Lux*!" perintah Amoretta pada benda/gadis/orang/hantu atau apalah itu. Di saat yang sama, Opalnaria juga memerintahkan Phantom miliknya. "Pahntom, Miles Gladio**!" titahnya.

Lalu hantu itu mulai berlari hendak meyerang Morning Star milik Amoretta, namun dengan segera Morning Star menembak dengan menggunakan bintang yang ada di tangannya. Dan seketika hantu milik Opalnaria musnah.

"Jadi… sepertinya aku yang menang Nyonya Opalnaria~" jawab Amoretta sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hmph! Setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan banyak energiku. Aku hanya baru pemanasan. Sampai jumpa lagi Amoretta." ucap Opalnaria dengan nada sinis, lalu menghilang dalam pusaran angin penuh bulu hitam. Dan kabut tebal segera lenyap.

Aku yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa melongo, lalu Amoretta membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku. "Sekarang sudah aman, Rin-chan"

Akupun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, dan aku punya sejuta pertanyaan untuk Amoretta. Dan Amoretta hanya senyum-senyum melihatku saat aku menghampirinya.

"Rin-chan apa kau tidak ap-" tiba-tiba saja ucapannya terputus.

Tiba-tiba saja Amoretta pingsan dan pakaian yang ia pakai langsung lenyap dan berubah menjadi pakaiannya yang tadi pagi. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat!.

Lalu entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah seperti darah. Pakaiannya juga serba hitam.

Cowok itu lalu segera menggendong Amoretta yang tak sadarkan diri ala bridal style. Lalu ia melihat ke arahku dan berkata…

"Nona, sebaiknya anda tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, dan semua yang anda lihat mengenai Nona Amoretta." Setelah itu, ia segera meloncat dengan sangat tinggi dan menghilang di balik kegelapan langit yang sudah menghitam.

Beberapa saat setelah hilangnya cowok misterius itu beserta Amoretta, Len datang dan segera memarahiku karena lama.

"Kau ini dari tadi kemana sih sampai selarut ini? Ayo cepat pulang!" omel Len.

"Maaf, tadi aku… tersesat… Len-kun" ucapku berbohong, mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh cowok misterius tadi aku tidak boleh bilang pada siapa-siapa.

Dan kami pun segera pulang, dengan langit malam beserta bintang-bintang yang menemani kami.

* * *

-_skip time, dirumah Rin-_

"Sebenarnya, Amoretta itu siapa sih? Dan siapa cowok misterius tadi? Waakkh! Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung!" ucapku sambil teriak-teriak sendiri.

'Tapi, Amoretta sudah menyelamatkanku dari wanita bernama Opalnaria itu. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya besok' gumamku. Setelah itu akupun segera terlelap sambil memeluk bantal jeruk kesayanganku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_-di lain tempat-_

"Uukhh… Aku… dimana?" ucap gadis itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia memang sedari tadi pingsan.

"Akh! Nona Amoretta sudah bangun!" ucap seorang cowok berambut hitam yang segera menghampiri gadis bernama Amoretta.

"Co-cornelius?" ucap Amoretta pada cowok tersebut.

"Ya, nona. Tapi jika saya dalam wujud manusia saya, maka nama saya adalah Bartido Ballentyne" ucap cowok bernama Bartido itu. Dan Amoretta tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak biasanya kau menjadi sopan dan ramah begini, Bartido-san" ucapnya dengan nada agak mengejek.

"Itu karena dalam wujud ini saya hanyalah pelayan anda, berbeda kalau saya dalam wujud soul gem anda, maka saya adalah guardian anda. Makanya saya cerewet. Mohon maaf, Nona Amoretta." ucap Bartido dengan sangat sopan.

"Kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian, tapi tidak apa, aku suka kok. Dan juga, tidak usah minta maaf, Bartido. Aku sudah terbiasa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu nona. Sebaiknya nona besok tidak usah sekolah dulu, energy nona sudah habis karena tadi nona memanggil Morning Star. Saya permisi dulu." Ujarnya lalu segera berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah, Bartido!" panggil Amoretta.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Lalu Amoretta memberikan sepucuk surat padanya.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada gadis yang bersamaku kemarin, Kagamine Rin." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Ucap Bartido. Lalu ia segera meninggalkan kamar Amoretta.

'Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Rin' gumam Amoretta. Lalu ia pun segera terlelap karena kelelahan.

* * *

*Glory Light / Cahaya kemenangan

** Knight Sword / Pedang ksatria

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yap, segitu dulu~

Rin: Lama-lama ni cerita jadi rumit.

Amoretta: zzzzzz *tidur*

Ichigo: Amoretta tidur, tidak biasanya. Ya readers, dari pada saya nanti ngebangunin Amoretta dengan ocehan saya, lebih baik saya minta review nya ya~ **REVIEW PLEASE! W**

Rin: Segitu dulu readers! Jaa ne~

* * *

.

.

**Review or Discontinued?**

.

.


	7. The Letter

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Letter**

* * *

Ichigo: Tanpa basa-basi saya cuman mau minta map karena telat update, koneksi lola…

Semua review juga sudah saya bales lewat PM kan?

Rin: bacot lu Author! Ok disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author, melainkan Om Yamaha dan Papa Crypton**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy(?) de el el**

**Rate: T (cuman belum keliatan)**

**Caution: typo, OC, OOC, agak gaje, de el el**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Hari ini sepertinya Amoretta tidak masuk sekolah, _gumamku di sela-sela jam pelajaran bahasa inggris. _Apa dia sakit? Kemarin dia pingsan kan?, _gumamku lagi, sambil melihat lagit yang biru.

_Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Siapa sebenarnya Amoretta? Dan siapa cowok misterius itu? Dan apa hubungan antara Amoretta dengan wanita bernama Opalnaria itu? _Ukh, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak kumengerti. Saking bingungnya aku sampai garuk-garuk kepala.

_Aku mungkin harus menanyakannya pada Amoretta._

* * *

-_skip time, pulang sekolah-_

DING DONG

"Yeee pulaaang!" ucap seorang siswi dengan riangnya. Bunyi bel pulang memang mengundang keceriaan bagi setiap murid di sekolah ini.

"Woi, Teto! Gak perlu teriak-teriak juga kale.." timpal seorang murid lainnya yang bernama Neru. Dia memang tidak suka yang berisik-berisik.

"Mou Neru-chan! Aku kan lagi senang. Neru-chan, pulang bareng yuk" ajak Teto dengan penuh antusias pada Neru, yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Terserah kamu aja deh." Timpal Neru, dan mereka pun pulang bersama. Begitu juga dengan murid-murid lainnya. Masing-masing punya teman untuk pulang bareng.

Sedangkan aku, sepertinya harus pulang sendiri. Mengingat Amoretta tidak datang.

Aku berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Bisa kulihat bahwa sekarang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di lingkungan sekolah.

Aku terus berjalan mendekati gerbang sambil menunduk. Aku kesepian. Selama ini hanya Amoretta lah temanku. Sigh. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang gadis yang kuper dan tidak popular.

Aku terus berjalan, hingga aku melihat bayangan seseorang di tanah dari jauh. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat melalui kaca mataku.

Ada seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri. Seumuran denganku. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan kalau dilihat lebih jeli lagi. Dia memakai baju serba hitam, walaupun kelihatan agak mirip dengan seifuku.

Rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Ketika aku menghentikan langkahku. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku. Sekarang matanya yang berwarna merah sedang memandangi ku. Lho, itu kan…

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. Wajahnya wajahnya lumayan keren. Tapi terkesan dingin dan datar. _Mau apa sih cowok ini?_

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata, maklum aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak mendukung begitu.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut Kagamine Rin. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan surat ini dari Nona Amoretta." Ucapnya dengan sopan, namun masih terkesan dingin dan datar. Lalu dia menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna pink padaku.

_Surat dari Amoretta? Dia ini siapanya Amoretta sih? Kok pake panggil nona segala. Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku!_

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya, lalu ia segera berjalan menjauhiku.

"Tunggu!" teriakku padanya. Dia pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Ano… aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namamu." Ucapku dengan sangat gugup. Dan cowok itu tersenyum kecil, meski masih kelihatan dingin dan datar. Dan wajahku terasa panas sedikit.

_Rin apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukannya kau menyukai Len?_

"Ah, maaf, namaku Bartido Ballentyne, panggil saja Bartido. Sampai jumpa lagi nona Rin." Ucapnya lalu segera berjalan kembali. Ketika aku mengejarnya, dia sudah menghilang.

_Bartido, ya? Tapi kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan nona. Aku jadi malu._

Setelah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku melihat surat berwarna pink tadi. Lalu kubuka dan kubaca dalam hati.

* * *

_Untuk Rin sahabatku,_

_Hari ini maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang kesekolah. Aku sedang tidak fit, karena pertarungan kemarin. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya kan? Kalau penasaran dengan jawabannya datanglah ke pintu gerbang Taman Bermain Hanabi jam 6 sore. Akan aku jelaskan semuanya._

_Tambahan: Apa tadi Bartido bersikap dingin padamu? Maaf dia memang orangnya begitu._

_Amoretta_

* * *

"Jam 6 sore ya? Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu. Baru kutemui dia di Taman Hanabi. Jadi tidak sabar~" ucapku dengan ceria. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Amoretta juga. Dan sekarang aku langsung berlari dengan riang menuju rumah.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

DING DONG

Ah, akhirnya pulang juga. Segera kuambil tasku dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Hey, shota! Temani aku sebentar ke ruang olahraga, ok?" ucap seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna teal. Dia ini sahabat karibku.

Tapi dia bilang tadi apa? Shota? Aku bukan shota baka!

"Woi Mikuo, siapa yang kau bilang shota, hah?" ucapku dengan emosi pada Mikuo, tapi dia malah nyengir.

"Hehe iya iya Len, temani aku ke ruang olahraga, ya. Aku mau ngambil bola basketku. Tadi ketinggalan." Ucapnya dengan nada yang agak memohon. Ya sudahlah. Cuman nemenin dia aja kan? Tidak masalah.

"Siapa suruh buat ninggalin bola? Dasar baka! Ha sudahlah, ayo." Ucapku dengan memasang wajah cuek pada Mikuo. Dan seperti biasa dia tersenyum gaje padaku. Dan kami pun segera menuju ruang olahraga.

* * *

-_skip-_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Huh, dasar si Mikuo. Pas ketemu sama Miku aku malah ditinggal, gak setia kawan banget sih dia." Ucap Len dengan nada kesal. Sekarang dia hanya seorang diri. Karena Mikuo telah pergi duluan bersama pacarnya Miku.

Len terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekolah. Sepi.

Sampai di dekat gerbang dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala.

_Rambut berwarna honeblonde yang di kuncir dua kebawah, kacamata merah, dan pita putih besar itu kan… Rin?_

Len pun mengikuti Rin secara sembunyi-sembunyi. _Aku ini kenapa sih? Ngapain mata-matain Rin? _

Saat dia sedang sibuk berkonflik dengan pikirannya sendiri, mata azurenya melihat seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan dirinya dengan memakai seifuku hitam mendekati Rin.

_Siapa cowok itu? Gayanya sok keren banget sih. Cih._

Dan sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Karena tidak kedengeran, Len pun berjinjit mendekat ke balik pohon. Lalu dia mengintip lagi.

Dilihatnya lelaki itu memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna pink pada Rin. Dan wajah Rin terlihat memerah. Dan Len kelihatan agak shock plus kaget.

_Hah? Surat cinta? Jangan-jangan cowok itu nembak Rin? Tunggu dulu. Woi, Len kenapa lu shock banget ngeliat Rin dapet surat cinta? _

Setelah selesai berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri di balik pohon, dia kembali mengintip Rin. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi. Dan Rin membaca surat itu, wajahnya bertambah merah setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

"Jam 6 sore ya? Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu. Baru kutemui dia di Taman Hanabi. Jadi tidak sabar~" ucap Rin dengan riang. Dan tentu saja Len mendengarnya.

_Apa? Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Rin itu cowok tadi? Apa cowok itu mau nembak Rin langsung? Lagiam dia itu siapanya Rin sih? Aku kok gak pernah ngeliat? _

_Aakh… ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku ini! Ah, Rin sudah pergi… Mungkin aku harus mengikutinya jam 6 sore nanti. Mungkin saja cowok itu bakal berbuat yang macam-macam._

_Haah, yasudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu._

* * *

-_skip, Jam 6 sore-_

Rin sudah hampir sampai di Taman Bermain Hanabi. Tapi betapa kaget dirinya ketika dia melihat orang yang sedang menunggunya. Dan orang itu segera menghampiri Rin.

"Ba-Bartido-kun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Rin dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke mansion nona Amoretta." Jawabnya dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang sama, namun dia kelihatan sangat keren dengan jaket hitamnya.

"Eh? Mengantarku?" Tanya Rin lagi. Dan Bartido hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia menarik tangan Rin masuk ke dalam Taman Bermain Hanabi.

"Ah!" ucap Rin kaget. Namun Bartido segera menjawab. "Disini tidak aman".

Rin pada awalnya kaget dan malu, tapi ia segera berjalan mengikuti Bartido. Dan mereka masuk kedalam Taman Bermain.

* * *

-_sementara itu-_

Di sisi lain Len sedang mengintai mereka berdua. Sambil bersembunyi dia melihat Rin dan Bartido yang belum ia ketahui namanya bertemun di pintu gerbang taman.

_Ukh, kenapa aku malah mengintai mereka sih? Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku melakukan ini. Ya, aku begini kan cuman buat ngepastiin kalau Rin baik-baik saja._

Setelah bergumam cukup lama, Len melihat tangan Bartido yang menyambar tangan Rin. Spontan saja dia kaget. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah!" ucap Rin kaget. Namun Bartido segera menjawab. "Disini tidak aman". Dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam taman.

Glek! Dia kaget dengan ucapan Bartido barusan.

_Apa dia tahu aku ada disini? Dia itu siapanya Rin sih? Lagian kenapa aku malah jadi penasaran gini?_

* * *

_-kembali ke Rin-_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku diajak Bartido masuk ke dalam taman dan kami berhenti di sisi taman yang gelap dan dekat dengan hutan. Dia melepaskan tanganku lalu menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup aman. Aku tidak mau nona Amoretta menunggu terlalu lama" ucapnya pelan. Lalu dia seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, seperti mantra. Namun tidak terdengar olehku.

Selesai mengucapkannya sebuah lingkaran dengan cahaya merah muncul di tanah tempat aku memijakkan kakiku. Cahaya ini seperti mengitariku dan Bartido.

"Pejamkan matamu nona Rin." Ucapnya, dan aku menurutinya. Selama sekitar 5 menit aku menutup mataku hingga akhirnya Bertido berkata untuk membuka mataku.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena ketika aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati diriku tidak lagi berada di taman, tapi di depan sebuah pintu mansion yang lumayan besar.

"Kita sudah sampai"

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Tch" aku mendecak pelan karena melihat lelaki asing itu memegang tangan Rin lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam taman.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku merasa kesal.

Mungkinkah aku… cemburu?

_Ahh, lupakan itu! Yang penting aku harus mengikuti mereka!_

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam taman, mereka tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Aku pun melihat sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba kulihat cahaya merah menyala dari arah hutan. _Mungkinkah itu Rin?_

Namun ketika aku sampai di sana…

Mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Sial" ucapku dengan kesal. Tidak ada jalan lain selain pulang ke rumah tanpa mendapat hasil apa-apa. Sigh.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_-Sementara itu-_

"A-Aku tidak percaya ini!" ucapku dengan perasaan yang kaget karena dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di depan sebuah mansion yang megah.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona Amoretta sudah menunggu" ucap Bartido yang membuyarkan ketakjubanku sambil membuka pintu mansion yang lumayan besar itu.

Di balik pintu, telah berdiri sesosok gadis yang sangat kukenal. Dan tersenyum dengan kerennya padaku.

"Selamat datang, Rin-chan" ucapnya.

* * *

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Pyuh, jadi juga…. Hehe~ mumpung saya lagi libur mending di kebut….

Rin: Ceritanya kok jadi aneh begini sih?

Len: Kok aku jadi kayak penjahat aja sih, ngendap-ngendap, pake ngintai lagi…

Ichigo: Hehe~ *senyum inosen* Ya sudah saya cuman mau minta REVIEW deh~

REVIEW bikin saya semangat nih, tidak lupa KRITIK dan SARAN juga diterima…

All: Jaa ne~~~~~ *naik road roller*

* * *

.

.

Mind To Review?

.

.


	8. Amoretta's Secret

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Amoretta's Secret**

* * *

Ichigo: Readeeerrss! Cuman mau ngasih tau, kalau sekarang review bakal di balas di fic, kalau lewat PM agak repot. Hehe~ Tanpa banyak basa-basi. Disclaimer!

Amoretta: Yes ma'am!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author, melainkan Om Yamaha dan Papa Crypton**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy(?) de el el**

**Rate: T (cuman belum keliatan)**

**Caution: typo, OC, OOC, agak gaje, de el el**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Selamat datang, Rin-chan" ucap seorang gadis di balik pintu. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada tamunya yang memiliki rambut _honeyblonde_. Dan gadis itu terbelalak kaget melihat sahabatnya yang sedang menyambutnya itu.

"Amoretta-chan!" ucapnya dengan agak keras. Lalu segera berlari dan memeluk Amoretta dan segera memeluknya dengan _death hug._

"Uh, Rin..-chan…sesak…" ucapnya dengan napas yang sesak. Rin pun menyadari bahwa sepertinya Amoretta sudah kehabisan napas, dan segera melepas _death hug_nya.

"Go-gomen Amoretta-chan, aku hanya kangen" ucap Rin bersalah dengan memakai wajah unyu-unyu miliknya. "Jadi ini mansion punya Amoretta ya? Ga nyangka kalo Amoretta punya yang kaya ginian~" tambahku.

"Ya, mansion ini punya ku. Dan terima kasih Bartido-kun, sudah mengantar Rin-chan." Ucap Amoretta sambil tersenyum manis pada Bartido. Dan sepertinya Bartido kaget dan menjadi agak malu.

"Ya, sama-sama nona, saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya malu-malu, lalu segera pergi menuju ruangan lain. _He~ Bartido yang datar nan dingin rupanya bisa tersipu juga toh~ _

"Rin, ayo ke kamarku. Akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Amoretta dengan nada yang agak serius. Dan aku mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Amoretta-chan.." tanyaku pada Amoretta dengan tergagap-gagap. "Ya?"

"Ini… kamarmu?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Amoretta. Dan dia mengangguk. Dan dengan elit aku melakukan ritual cengo di dalam kamar Amoretta.

Gimana ga cengo coba.

Pertama, kamar Amoretta itu sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas dari pada rumahku.

Kedua, kamarnya berkesan ala Eropa. Dan furniture berkilau disana sini. Ditambah sebuah ranjang ukuran _queen size._

Ketiga, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan semuanya! Kicep sudah mulutku.

"Rin, Rin-chan." Ujar Amoretta sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajahku. Dan berakhirlah sudah saat-saat aku cengo melihat kamar Amoretta.

"Eh? Ah, gomen.. Aku cuman kagum sama kamarmu" ucapku, namun bisa dibilang kalau aku agak iri ngeliat kamar Amoretta.

"Ya sudah, duduklah Rin, aku akan… memberitahukanmu tentang semuanya…" ucap Amoretta sambil menutup pintu dan korden jendela, lalu mempersilahkanku duduk di sebuah sofa. Sekarang nada bicaranya menjadi serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kemarin, aku… menggunakan sihir didepanmu. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang murid penyihir dari sekolah sihir Silver Star Tower. Alasanku pindah ke sini adalah untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa lulus menjadi penyihir tingkat S." jelas Amoretta sambil menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Dan mengenai wanita yang menyerangmu, Opalnaria Rain. Dia… penyihir yang menggunakan _dark magic, _dan dia selalu membunuh gadis-gadis tak berdosa, dan membuat dirinya tampak muda padahal sebenarnya dia itu sudah tua. Jadi… ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Rin-chan?" ucap Amoretta dengan panjang lebar, sementara Rin hanya bisa mendengarnya sambil cengo.

Namun dengan segera ia tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan berkata "Lalu, um… mengenai Bartido-kun… dia itu siapanya Amoretta? Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan nona? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Opalnaria itu? Lalu apa sebenarnya lingkaran bersinar yang kulihat kemarin? Lalu makhluk aneh apa yang kau panggil kemarin? Lalu bajumu itu? Lalu… emm…. Hanya itu" Tanya Rin dengan panjaaaaaaaaaaang lebar yang membuat Amoretta hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar beberapa, eh bukan pertanyaan Rin yang menumpuk itu.

* * *

"Kau ini, rupanya cerewet juga… baiklah akan kujelaskan…" jawabnya sementara Rin hanya cengar-cengir melihat Amoretta yang kelihatan agak kewalahan.

"Bartido itu… umm… dia… adalah…." Jawab Amoretta secara terputus-putus dengan rona merah dipipinya. Dan mata Rin semakin membesar menunggu jawaban dari Amoretta, ditambah dengan efek bling-bling di sekitar wajahnya. "Ya ya… teruskan!" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Umm… bisa dibilang kalau dia itu guardianku… yang menetap di kalungku ini… sebelumnya dia itu pelayanku, ya bisa dibilang kalau dia itu _butler _ku. Namun karena sebuah kecelakaan sihir jiwanya tidak bisa tertolong. Aku sempat sedih, tapi untunglah sang penyihir legendaris, Gammel Dore menolongnya. Namun sebagai gantinya dia harus menjadi guardianku dan juga pelayanku. Bisa dibilang kalau dia itu… tidak bebas." jelas Amoretta.

Dan Rin yang memperhatikan Amoretta bisa melihat jelas mimik sedih yang dipancarkan oleh wajah Amoretta. Namun dengan segera ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Aku sangat bersyukur Ayah mau menolongnya, oleh karena itu… aku harus menjadi penyihir kelas S, untuk membalas kebaikan ayahku. Dan itulah sebabnya Bartido memanggilku nona. Ya, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi dia memaksa. Apa boleh buat." Tambah Amoretta yang disertai dengan senyuman. Tapi perkataannya barusan membuat Rin sedikit kaget.

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu ayahmu itu adalah… err seorang penyihir legendaris?" Tanya Rin.

"Yap. Dan dialah yang mendirikan sekolah sihir Silver Star Tower." Jawab Amoretta, dan sekarang bertambahlah kecengoan seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Opalnaria Rain itu mantan guruku, sebelum dia bergabung dengan penyihir sekaligus iblis jahat, Advocat. Yang sangat ahli dalam menggunakan Rune Sorcery. Dan lingkaran yang kaulihat itu adalah Rune, saat bertarung melawan Opalnaria, aku menggunakan Rune Titania dari Glamour.

Sedangkan Opalnaria menggunakan Rune Hades Gate dari Necromancy. Rune digunakan untuk memanggil makhluk sihir yang disebut Familiar ketika bertarung. Berbeda dari Opalnaria yang hanya menguasai Necromancy, aku menguasai semua kelas Rune. Yaitu Glamour, Necromancy, Sorcery dan Alchemy. Dan setiap kelas memiliki Rune yang berbeda fungsi dan bentuk dari lainnya. Contohnya Glamour memiliki Rune Fairy Ring, Titania dan Wicca. Dan karena aku menguasai semua kelas Rune, pakaianku akan berubah sesuai dengan Rune yang kugunakan. Bagaimana? Mengerti? Umm… Rin-chan?"

Amoretta hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Rin yang menganga mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Ehehe~ Sepertinya penjelasanku kepanjangan ya?" Tanya Amoretta dengan tertawa kecil.

"Bukan kepanjangan, tapi terlalu panjaaaang!" seru Rin yang sepertinya juga tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Amoretta.

"Hm… jadi sepertinya aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya padamu… Kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan rahasia besar ini pada siapapun kan?" Tanya Amoretta penuh harap pada Rin.

"Ung! Tentu saja! Aku ini kan sahabatmu Amoretta-chan! Aku berjanji!" seru Rin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan Amoretta membalas dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya juga. Lalu membuat janji antar sahabat.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_Kemana perginya mereka? Kenapa bisa menghilang begitu saja? Jangan-jangan cowok aneg itu menculik Rin? Akh! Aku tidak mengerti!_

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi, kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini ya?_

Sambil merebahkan tubuhku di kasur, aku mengambil _handphone flip _berwarna kuning yang ada di atas meja. Ku jelajahi _contact list _pada _handphone_ku, lalu berhenti tepat di sebuah nama yang memang sedang kucari. Kagamine Rin.

_Apa aku harus menelponnya ya? Telpon. Tidak. Telpon. Tidak. Telpon._

_Ukh, kenapa jadi bingung begini sih? Masa cuman buat nelpon seorang gadis biasa harus bingung begini! Padahal biasanya kalau sama gadis lain biasa-biasa aja. Ukh! Sebel! Aku ini kenapa sih?_

Saking sebelnya aku sampai menggaruk-garuk kepala. Padahal biasanya enggak begini. Taulah, aku kan terkenal di sekolah. Keren, ganteng, pinter, tajir pula (Author: Sombong banget Lu!) Jadi banyak gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padaku. Bahkan nembak aku, tapi kutolak mentah-mentah. Entah kenapa, rasanya mereka itu tidak cocok denganku. Sigh. Dan sekarang aku malah ngebahas tentang ke 'populeranku'.

_Ahh, buat apa ragu-ragu begini! Telpon aja deh!_

Setelah membuat keputusan, aku pun menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon Rin.

_Tuuut… Tuuut…_

"_Moshi-moshi? Ini siapa ya?" _jawab seseorang disebrang sana. Suara seorang gadis dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Rin. _Apa dia tidak tahu nomorku ya?_

"Moshi-moshi. Ini aku, Len." Jawabku singkat, entah kenapa wajahku 'agak' terasa panas.

"Eh! Le-Len-ku-kun! Len-kun yang itu?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sepertinya kaget dan gugup. _Dia ini kok kayaknya kaget banget ya? _"Ya, Rin. Ini aku." Balasku.

"O-oh… ano… kenapa menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanyanya, sepertinya dia masih gugup. Ditandai dengan bicaranya yang tergagap-gagap.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, karena tadi sore kulihat kau sedang bersama seorang cowok. Ya… aku takutnya dia ngapa-ngapain kamu. Itu aja kok." Balasku.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja kok! Sungguh! Kalau tentang cowok itu dia hanya mengantarku ke rumah Amoretta saja kok! Tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya cepat. Sepertinya dia tidak mau aku jadi khawatir.

"Oh, kalau begitu syukurlah. Sudah dulu ya, bye"

"Bye" ucapnya dengan pelan, lalu memutuskan panggilan.

_Huft, syukurlah kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi… kenapa dia ngomongnya tergagap-gagap gitu ya? Apa sudah bawaan? Haah, sudahlah! Yang penting dia tidak apa-apa. Lagian ini sudah malam mendingan aku tidur._

Lalu aku mematikan lampu kamarku dan segera terlelap.

* * *

-_sementara itu-_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Wajahku memerah setelah mendapat telepon dari Len. Apa dia… khawatir? Ah, tidak mungkin lah. Lagian aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Tapi aku senang, ralat SANGAT SENANG mendapat telepon darinya.

"Siapa Rin? Kelihatannya seneng baget, trus kenapa dengan wajahmu, kok merah?" Tanya Amoretta tiba-tiba dengan wajah penasaran. "Jangan-jangan… Len ya~?" tambahnya dengan nada menggoda.

Ukh! Tepat sasaran!

"Ah! I-iya… sepertinya dia… khawatir karena tadi dia melihatku berdua dengan Bartido" jawabku dengan malu-malu dan wajah yang semerah tomat. Dan Amoretta tersenyum menggoda ke arahku.

"Ciieee~~ Yang lagi berbunga-bunga ni ye~" ucapnya dengan menggodaku, dan wajahku semakin memerah.

"A-Amoretta! Jangan gitu dong, aku malu kan jadinya… Uh…" ucapku dengan nada kesal pada Amoretta dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Hehe~ Maaf maaf Rinny~" ucap Amoretta sambil cengar-cengir padaku. Dan sepertinya wajahku sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Nee Rin-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Besok hari libur kan?" Tanya Amoretta dengan penuh antusias.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah hari kebudayaan. Jadi kita libur. Emang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Menginap di mansion ku ya? Rin kan di rumah sendiri, jadi pasti sepi… Mau ya? Sampai besok kok… Tetap tinggal disini juga boleh~" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat gembira, plus senyuman hangat dan efek bling-bling.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Lagian aku di mansion ini cuman berdua dengan Bartido, dan ayahku sibuk dan tinggal di dunia sihir. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Mau ya ya ya ya! Plisss~" ucapnya dengan semangat dan mata yang bling-bling itu…. Aku jadi tidak enak kalau menolak. Lagipula aku memang cuman tinggal sendiri di rumah, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah kalau Amoretta yang bilang begitu. Aku mau" jawabku. Spontan Amoretta langsung menyerangku dan memelukku dengan _death hug _miliknya.

Kemudian kami sama-sama tertawa bersama.

"Umm… Rin"

"Ya? Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Len-kun?" ucapnya tiba-tiba dan spontan saja, aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya. Namun aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana caranya!" tanyaku dengan semangat. Kalau ini tentang Len tentu saja aku akan semangat.

"Fufu~ Besok juga Rin-chan tau, ini sesuatu yang sangat menarik lho~." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya, lalu tersenyum dengan agak… err mencurigakan.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yatta! Selesai juga~ *nyeka keringat*

Rin: ceritanya tambah gaje

Len: aku jadi tambah gaje

Ichigo: Hei, kalian! Diam aja napa? *bawa roda rora*

Rin+Len: Ampun bos! *merinding*

Ichigo: Ya, mumpung saya mau ngegiles twin freak ini saya akan balas review! Rin bacain!

Rin: Eh? Ya deh… *masih lari*

* * *

**kawaiine kaori –gloria:**

Hehe~ Makasih reviewnya…

Yup, update update~~

Iya saya kelas 9 lho~~~

**Rani Konako:**

Iya makasih reviewnya~~

Ok! Update~~~

**AkaiChouNoKoe:**

Hehe~ Ketauan, iya saya agak meng_copas _dari GrimGrimoire, itu game fav. saya lho~~

Cuman agak di bedain dikit,

contoh: Amoretta klo di GG rambutnya kuning, di sini cream

Mata Bartido klo GG kuning, klo disini merah, de el el.

Ok update soon~~

* * *

Ichigo: Cuman mau ngingetin buat ngelakuin ritual REVIEW, FOLLOW dan FAV! juga kritik dan saran!

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE?

.

.


	9. The Transformation

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Transformation**

* * *

Ichigo: Yosh! Update! Update!

Rin: Ga usah banyak omong, langsung deh, disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author, melainkan Om Yamaha dan Papa Crypton**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Comedy(?) de el el**

**Rate: T (cuman belum keliatan)**

**Caution: typo, OC, OOC, agak gaje, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi itu, sinar mentari mulai menyusup melalui kaca jendela kamar, lalu menerangi wajah sesosok gadis berambut _honeyblonde _yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Walau sudah membuat matanya merasa silau namun bukannya bangun, gadis itu malah menarik selimutnya lalu menutupi wajahnya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

_KREEK (bunyi pintu di buka)_

_Dap, dap, dap (langkah kaki, mengendap-endap)_

"RIIIIIIIINNNNN~~~~~!" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berteriak dengan frekuensi tinggi. Dan tentu saja, teriakannya itu membuat gadis yang sedang tertidur itu langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan sangat kaget tentunya.

"EH IYA COPOT-COPOT!" ucap gadis _honeyblonde _yang bernama Rin itu dengan latahnya. Setelah melihat siapa pelaku yang membangunkannya, Rin segera mengambil napas panjang, lalu berteriak dengan _full volume._

"AMORETTAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!" teriak Rin, kaca pun dibuatnya retak dengan teriakan _supersonic(?) _miliknya itu. Dan gadis yang diteriaki namanya itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

Setelah dikiranya aman untuk membuka telinganya yang di tutup, gadis yang bernama Amoretta itu langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi Rin dengan cepat.

"Hwaa~~! Amoretta, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" teriak Rin pada Amoretta yang telah menarik selimut miliknya.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ini sudah siang baka! Sejak kapan kau mau tidur?" ucap Amoretta dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Sekarang kan libur, jadi boleh bangun siang." Jawab Rin dengan wajah kesal dan bibir yang maju. Rin pun lalu menarik selimut dari tangan Amoretta lalu kembali meringkuk di tempat tidur. Dan Amoretta terkekeh geli melihat wajah dan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Terserah saja, tapi kalau tidur terus, aku jadi malas memberitahumu cara untuk lebih mengenal Len. Jadi sampai jumpa Rin~." Ucap Amoretta sambil membuka pintu kamar dan hendak melangkah keluar. Namun dengan cepat tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, oleh Rin lebih tepatnya.

"Aku bangun! Aku Bangun! Beritahu aku!" ucapnya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Amoretta pun tertawa geli.

"Rinny, Rinny, begitu mendengar nama Len kau langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur. Ckckck… Rinny Rinny…" ujar Amoretta dengan memasang wajah usil. "Sebelum mengetahu caranya, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu lalu sarapan. Aku akan ke bawah dulu. Daah." Dan Amoretta pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Setelah pintu tertutup, dengan kecepatan cahaya Rin langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Belum sepuluh menit dan dia telah siap. Dan langsung menuju kebawah.

"Rin sudah siaaapp~~" begitu katanya ketika memasuki ruang makan. Dan disana telah menunggu Amoretta yang sedang asyik meminum tehnya.

"Kau ini bersemangat sekali Rinrin, beda sekali kalau di sekolah… Ckckck… Ayo, kita sarapan" ucap Amoretta. Dan Rin langsung duduk di sebelah Amoretta, menunggu sarapan datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah seorang lelaki dari arah dapur dan membawakan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Silahkan, Nona Amoretta, Nona Rin." Ucap lelaki itu dengan sopan. Dan meletakkan makanan di depan para gadis yang tengah menunggu. "Saya permisi" lalu segera melangkah menuju dapur kembali.

"Bartido, tunggu!" seru Amoretta. "Ya nona?" Tanya lelaki yang bernama Bartido itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Amoretta sinis. Dan Bartido itu tersenyum pada Amoretta, "tentu saja ke dapur Nona Amoretta, apa nona ingin sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau sarapan dengan ku, bukan, dengan aku dan Rin!" ucap Amoretta dengan rona merah di wajah putihnya. Bartido yang mendengar permintaan dari nona nya itu kaget, namun segera tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nona." Ucapnya pelan, lalu segera mengambil sarapan untuk dirinya dan langsung duduk di meja makan (maksudnya di kursinya meja makan)

Melihat tingkah laku Bartido, Amoretta langsung tersenyum dengan manisnya dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Sementara Rin yang memperhatikan mereka berdua ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Dan mereka dengan berbahagia langsung menyantap sarapan di pagi yang cerah itu.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan itu. Rin langsung memandang ke arah Amoretta, yang sedang asyik meminum tehnya. Sementara Bartido sudah di dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Melihat kelakuan Rin, Amoretta hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah _apa?-kok-tatapanmu-gitu?_

"Oh ayolah Amoretta~ Beritahu aku caranya~" ucap Rin dengan tatapan _kau-ini-masih-muda-tapi-pikun_.

"Kau ini… apa tidak bisa melihat orang yang sedang tenang? Sigh. Baiklah, ikuti aku…" ucap Amoretta, lalu segera mengajak Rin ke kamarnya. "Bartidoo~, tolong bawakan bendanya ya~" ucapnya ketika berada di tangga. Dan terdengar jawaban "baiklah nona~" dari kejauhan.

"Benda apa?" Tanya Rin pada Amoretta yang sekarang sudah berada di kamar miliknya.

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucapnya dengan wajah jahil.

_TOK TOK (bunyi pintu di ketuk)_

"Ah, sudah datang. Masuk Bartido-kun" ucap Amoretta, lalu ia dengan semangat berlari menuju pintu di mana Bartido telah berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Terima kasih" ucap Amoretta sambil mengambil 'benda itu dari Bartido. "Sama-sama" jawabnya singkat, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Amoretta. Setelah menutup pintu, 'benda' itu langsung di sembunyikan Amoretta ke balik tubuhnya, agar tidak keliatan oleh Rin. Lalu dengan perlahan Amoretta mendekat ke arah Rin yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan _itu-apa-sih?_

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rin sambil berusaha melihat ke balik tubuh Amoretta, ingin melihat 'benda' yang sudah membuatnya penasaran.

"Tutup matamu"

"Ah, baik. Tapi jangan macam-macam ya." Ucap Rin, lalu segera menutup matanya.

* * *

CKLEK!

"Hmm… bagus, pas sekali. Buka matamu dan lihatlah ke cermin Rin" ucap Amoretta dengan bangga.

Rin pun menurut sambil berjalan menuju cermin besar Amoretta. Dan wajahnya terbelalak kaget.

"AMORETTA! APA INI?" teriaknya histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak berdosa Amoretta.

"Le-pas dulu…" dan Rin melepas tubuh Amoretta. "Kau ini… ingin membunuhku apa?" ucap Amoretta sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Jelaskan padaku, APA INI YANG DI LEHERKU?" teriak Rin emosi. Namun Amoretta hanya tertawa geli.

"Masa kamu tidak tahu? Itu kan… kalung" ucap Amoretta dengan tampang _innocent_nya. Dan emosi Rin semakin naik.

"LEBIH TEPATNYA KALUNG KUCING! KENAPA KAU MEMASANGNYA DI LEHERKU? AKU INI BUKAN KUCIIIINNGG!" teriak Rin dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena kesal. "DAN APA HUBUNGANNYA INI DENGAN MENGENAL LEBIH JAUH LEN?" tambahnya lagi. Sementara Amoretta hanya menutup telinganya.

"Bukannya kau kelihatan manis mengenakan itu? Warna nya oranye dan ada loncengnya, lho~. Dan juga, ini ada hubungannya dengan mengenal lebih jauh Len." Ucap Amoretta dengan santainya.

"Urrgghh, memang warna nya oranye dan ada loncenganya, tapi kenapa! Jelaskan padaku secara logis!" teriak Rin, walaupun teriakannya tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Hai hai Rin, baiklah aku akan serius. Kalung ini adalah kalung sihir. Dan kalung ini akan membantumu." Jelas Amoretta. Namun tetap saja Rin tidak mengerti.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalung ini bisa membantuku? Hah? Bagaimana? Jelaskan!" ucap Rin tanpa titik maupun koma. Dan Amoretta malah nyengir.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya tenangkan dirimu! Telingaku sudah tidak kuat mendengar suara _supersonic _mu itu!" seru Amoretta sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin. Rin pun langsung membeku tanpa suara. '_Se-seram..' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"_O__monile__, __facere__tuum__!__*"_ ucap Amoretta tiba-tiba. Setelah mengucapkan kata, atau mantra itu, kalung Rin langsung bercahaya, diikuti dengan tubuhnya.

"Amoretta! Apa yang-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan katanya, tubuhnya sudah berubah bentuk. "Nyaaa~"

"Pft~ Hahaha… Rinrin kau sungguh menggemaskan~…" ucap Amoretta ketika melihat bahwa kalung milik Rin telah berfungsi dengan sangat baik. "Lihatlah dirimu Rin, sungguh menggemaskan~"

"Nya? NYAAAAAAAA~~~~!" '_Hah? APAAAAAAAA~~~~!" _ucap Rin yang telah berubah menjadi…. Seekor kucing!

"Nya! Nyanyanyanya?" '_Amoretta! Apa maksud dari semua ini?' _ucap Rin protes pada Amoretta.

"Tenanglah Rin. Dengarkan aku dulu. Kalau aku bilang dari awal kalau kamu bakalan dirubah jadi kucing pasti kamu gak bakalan mau, makanya aku ngejebak kamu dulu. Hehe, rupanya Rin sangat mudah untuk dijebak. Fufu~" ucap Amoretta yang masih tertawa geli melihat Rin yang telah berubah menjadi kucing yang menggemaskan.

* * *

Bulu putih, mata biru Azure lalu kalung oranye dengan lonceng itu, membuat Rin sebagai 'seekor' kucing menjadi sangat menggemaskan.

"Nyanyanyanyanya? Nyanya!" '_Tapi apa maksudmu dengan merubahku? Jelaskan!' _oceh Rin pada Amoretta yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Baik baik, sini kepangkuanku, akan kujelaskan, ayo sini~~" ucap Amoretta dengan memasang wajah manis sekaligus menggoda pada Rin. Mau tidak mau, dia mengikuti perintah Amoretta dan duduk di pangkuan Amoretta.

"Nah, begini rencananya…. Pssst…." Bisik Amoretta pada kuping 'kucing' Rin. Dan Rin langsung kaget mendengar rencana Amoretta tersebut.

"Nya? Nyaaa~!" '_Apa? Tidak mau, itu kan memalukan~!' _ucap Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Rin, dia tidak akan tahu identitas aslimu kok. Lagipula, aku akan berkomunikasi denganmu lewat kalungmu itu, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Amoretta sambil meyakinkan Rin untuk melakukan rencananya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Rin pun setuju untuk melakukan rencana Amoretta.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan, Rin-chan!" ucap Amoretta dengan semangat sambil menggendong Rin yang sekarang adalah kucing putih di lengannya. Dan mereka pun pergi keluar untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka ya?

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

*_O __monile__, __facere__tuum! = Wahai kalung, lakukan tugasmu!_

* * *

Ichigo: Yay, Chapter 9 selesai! .

Rin: *baca cerita* Hei Author! Apa maksudmu dengan merubahku hah!

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* hehe…

Len: Aku kok ga ada… *pundung di pojok*

Ichigo: Ahaha…. Di chap selanjutnya Lenny bakal tampil banyak kok, sabar kek.. Ok balas review! Ya walaupun cuman satu….

* * *

**Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi:**

Hhmmm… makasih pujiannya~~~

Ok, mulai chapter besok bakal dipanjangin deh…

Akun FB? Liat profil ya! *nunjuk profil*

Dari namanya, kayaknya Sakura-chan suka ama, Kyouko Sakura dari Puella Magi Madoka Magica ya? Kalau aku sih Akemi Homura sama Tomoe Mami plus Charlotte~~ Hehe~~

* * *

Ichigo: Yak Readers sekalian, bagi yang aktif maupun yang silent, mohon revieeewwwnya~~~~~

All Charas: REVIEW PLISSSS~~~

* * *

.

.

REVIEW OR DELETE?

.

.


	10. My Life as a Cat

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo: Yuhuuu…. Saya update lagi….

Rin: Tanpa berlebay-lebay, aku yang bakal baca disclaimer…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 My Life as a Cat**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Dengan malas kulihat jam di mejaku. Jam 09.30.

_Hee~ Kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat ya? Apa karena sekarang libur?_

_Membosankaan~_

_Hmm… Apa sebaiknya aku ke rumah Mikuo saja ya?_

Jangan tanya kenapa aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri, ya itu karena kedua orangtuaku sedang sibuk bekerja di London. Dan mereka hanya mengunjungiku pada saat hari ulang tahunku. Walaupun sibuk, tapi untunglah mereka masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku.

Lalu dengan 'agak' semangat kuambil _handphone flip _kuning milikku lalu segera mengetik…

**To: NegiPrince_Mikuo**

**From: KingBanana_Len**

**Subject: Sepi**

**Mikuo, lagi ada acara gak? Kalo ga ada, aku datang ke rumah mu ya. Sepi nih~**

Dan SEND! Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu.

_DRRT!_

Dengan segera kubalik _handphone_ku,

**To: KingBanana_Len**

**From: NegiPrince_Mikuo**

**Subject: re: Sepi**

**Ups! Sori Len, aku lagi kencan sama Miku. Jadi ga bisa nemenin kamu, sekali lagi, sori ya.**

_Ukh, lagi-lagi kencan sama si Miku. Mikuo, Mikuo, kalian berdua emang cocok dah, maniak negi. Ya, apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku, sendiri._

_TING TONG_

_Huh? Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?_

Dan dengan malas kubuka pintu apartemenku. Dan begitu terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Nya?" '_Apa tidak apa-apa?' _tanyaku pada Amoretta yang sedang menggendongku. Dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengawasimu" jawabnya.

Jujur, aku agak deg-degan dengan rencana yang diusulkan Amoretta. Apalagi dengan wujudku sekarang ini. Ya, Amoretta telah mengubah wujudku menjadi seekor kucing putih. Walaupun aku kelihatan sangat menggemaskan, tapi tetap saja, aslinya aku adalah manusia.

Apa semua penyihir seperti Amoretta selalu usil begini ya? Sigh.

_TING TONG_

Setelah membunyikan bel pintu, terbukalah pintu itu oleh seorang lelaki berambut _honeyblonde, _Len.

"A-Amoretta-san!" ucapnya, sepertinya dia agak kaget melihat Amoretta entah kenapa.

"Ah, Len-kun. Untunglah kau ada." Ucap Amoretta lalu tersenyum pada Len. Dan Len sepertinya cukup tersipu melihat senyuman manis dari Amoretta.

"Jadi, um… ada perlu apa Amoretta-san ke apartemenku?" Tanya Len _to-the-point._

"Umm… sebenarnya, aku akan pergi keluar kota hari ini jadi…."

"Lalu…?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Len-kun mau menjaga kucingku ini?" Tanya Amoretta dengan mata yang tampak _bling-bling _dan tatapan penuh harap_, _dan wajah yang dibuatnya seimuuut mungkin. Ya mungkin agar Len mau.

"A-Apa? Maksudmu aku harus menjaga kucingmu ini sementara kau pergi keluar kota?" Tanya Len dengan memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Ja-Jadi… tidak mau ya? Padahal kukira Len-kun bisa kuandalkan… Kalau begitu maaf telah mengganggu…" ucap Amoretta dengan wajah shock nan sedih, yang tentu saja di buat-buat!

"Bu-Bukannya begitu sih…"

"Ah! Jadi mau ya! Kumohon, Lenny~ aku sangat mengharapkanmu~" ucap Amoretta lagi, kali ini matanya tampak lebih besar dan lebih _bling-bling _dari sebelumnya dengan tatapan peeenuh harap pada Len.

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu… Kalau kau memaksa" jawab Len dengan lemas, sepertinya dia sudah kalah alias tidak bisa menolak permintaan Amoretta yang wajahnya sudah penuh harap begitu.

"Arigatou Lenny~ Tolong jaga Rin baik-baik ya~" seru Amoretta riang sambil 'menyerahkan' diriku pada Len. Dan Len langsung menggendongku di lengannya.

_Waaa! Aku digendong! Aku digendong! Senangnyaaa~~_

"Ri-Rin?"

"Ung! Namanya Rin, tapi jangan bilang sama Rin yang asli ya, ini rahasia~" ucap Amoretta.

_Woi! Aku ini emang Rin!_

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Len sambil memperhatikanku.

"Rinny~ Jangan nakal sama Lenny ya~" ucap Amoretta padaku sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Tenang saja Len-kun, Rin ini anak baik kok. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Tolong ajak dia kemana-mana ya, dia itu penakut. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Len-kun, 'Rin-chan' " dan dia pun segera pergi dari apartemen Len, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Len, dan Len membalasnya.

_Amoretta, jangan sembarangan nuduh aku penakut dong~ Tapi sudahlah, ini malah bagus, aku bisa terus melihat Len. Hihihi~_

Dan aku pun dibawa Len kedalam apartemennya. Dan WOW apartemennya mewah bangeeet!

Lalu dengan hati-hati Len meletakkanku di sebuah sofa. Lalu berjongkok dan menatapku dari dekat.

"Namamu Rin ya? Kau sungguh mirip dengan yang asli… Tidak kusangka Rinrin punya kembaran…" ucapnya sambil serius mengamatiku. "Ngomong-ngomong… rupanya kau ini lucu juga ya" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

_Waa~ Len bilang aku ini lucu! Dan dia tertawa~! Oh, ini benar-benar membuatku sangat berdebar-debar~_

Dan dia pun berdiri lalu segera duduk disofa, lebih tepatnya disampingku. Lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Haah… Aku begitu bosan hari ini, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

_Hei, maksudmu menjagaku itu membosankan?_

"Nya~?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku tidak bosan menjagamu, lagipula ini keinginan Amoretta kan?" ucapnya pelan sembari mengelusku dengan tangannya.

"Hah, aku sungguh bodoh untuk berbicara dengan kucing..." ucapnya lagi. Lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Lalu masuk kedalam sebuah kamar. Mungkin kamarnya. Masuk ah~

'_Cek Cek, Amoretta disini, Rin kau bisa dengar aku?' _tiba-tiba saja suara Amoretta keluar dari kalungku. Padahal sebentar lagi aku masuk ke kamar Len. Mengganggu saja. Tapi ini berarti kalung ini memang bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

"Nya~" '_Rinrin disini. Ada apa?' _tanyaku pada Amoretta.

'_Hei Rin! Kenapa Len malah meninggalkanmu? Sebaiknya kau buat dia memperhatikanmu! Mungkin saja dia akan ngomong tentang sesuatu padamu'_

_(_a/n: mulai dari sekarang, saat Rin berbicara dengan Amoretta, akan digunakan bahasa manusia, karena Amoretta mengerti bahasa kucing. Dan juga supaya saya tidak perlu mengetik nya nya lagi. Kecuali pada orang lain selain Amoretta, Rin ngomong pakai bahasa kucing 'nya')

'Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tahu kalau Len meninggalkanku?'

'_Hei, aku ini penyihir yang akan lulus menjadi penyihir kelas S, ingat? Hal seperti ini sangat mudah bagiku. Bukannya sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan mengawasimu?'_

'Iya iya, penyihir. Jadi, bagaimana caranya?'

'_Sigh. Baiklah akan kucoba dengan caraku. Kau cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sambungan diputus'_

Setelah terputus, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki ku menuju kamar Len. Setelah masuk, kulihat dia sedang memegang _handphone _berwarna kuning miliknya.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi?"

'_Aa, moshi-moshi Len-kun…' _terdengar suara dari telepon milik Len.

"Ya moshi-moshi, ini siapa ya?"

'_Ini Amoretta Len-kun'_

"Oh Amoretta, ada apa menelponku?"

'_Aku tadi lupa bilang, kucingku itu bisa diajak bicara, jadi jangan segan-segan berbicara padanya. Dia teman bicara yang baik kok. Itu saja, dah~'_

"Tu-Tunggu! Amoretta-san! Amoretta-san! Sial, diputus!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Sepertinya sambungan teleponnya diputus oleh Amoretta.

'_Rin, Rin! Bisa kau dengar aku?' _tiba-tiba Amoretta memanggilku dengan telepati.

'Iya, aku dengar. Ada apa Amoretta' balasku dengan telepati.

'_Tadi kaudengar kan? Kubilang pada Len bahwa kau bisa bicara. Sudah kuucapkan mantra padamu supaya kau bisa bicara dalam bahasa manusia. Hanya suara mu kurubah, supaya Len tidak curiga. Jadikan ini kesempatanmu untuk mengenal Len!' _dan dia pun dengan seenaknya memutus hubungan telepati, layaknya lewat telepon.

Setelah itu kulihat ke arah Len yang sepertinya sudah melihatku dari tadi. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Amoretta barusan. Dia pun mendekat ke arahku lalu mengangkatku.

"Jadi benar, kau bisa bicara? Coba bilang iya" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah yang kelihatan penasaran.

_Ukh, wajahnya dekat sekaliii!_

"I-iya" balasku. Tunggu! Kenapa suara ku jadi mirip suara IA! Sekedar informasi, IA itu artis yang sedang naik daun.

"He~ Suaramu mirip dengan suara IA si artis. Menarik" Len pun membawaku ke ruang tengah. Lalu mendudukkanku di sofa, dan dia duduk di sampingku.

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku angkat bicara pada Len.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Len? Kau kelihatannya punya masalah…" tanyaku dengan suara yang kubuat seimut mungkin. Dia pun akhirnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada sih. Hanya saja aku agak canggung untuk bicara denganmu. Dan juga, apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia? Kau tidak akan bilang pada Amoretta kan?" tanyanya padaku.

_Hmm… sepertinya masalahnya pribadi… Menarik~_

"Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan Len-kun, anggap saja aku ini manusia. Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia kok! Tidak akan kuberi tahu pada Amoretta! Jadi… ceritakan padaku…" ucapku penuh semangat pada Len yang sepertinya gelisah antara ingin bicara atau tidak.

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau dapat dipercaya… Sebenarnya…"

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Hehe~ Maaf dibuat nanggung…

Rin: Maksudmu buat bikin readers penasaran kan?

Ichigo: 2 jempol buat Rin!

Rin: _Lebay…_

Ichigo: Hehe, yasudah deh… Readersss… REVIEW nya donk! *sujud-sujud*

Rin: Iya readers… biar si author ini gak kesurupan lagi… Jadi mohon reviewnya~~

* * *

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE?

.

.


	11. Who is it?

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo: Yuhuuu…. Saya update lagi….

Rin: Tanpa berlebay-lebay, aku yang bakal baca disclaimer…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 :Who is it?**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Dengan perasaan yang agak ragu-ragu dengan kucing bernama Rin yang bisa berbicara, aku pun mulai menceritakan masalahku. Ya, aku memang sedang galau sekarang. Mikuo tidak bisa diandalkan, makanya lebih baik aku cerita dengan kucing ini. Mungkin dia bisa dipercaya.

"Umm… Sebenarnya ada orang yang kusukai… aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Rin yang mulai memanjat ke pangkuanku. Dia sepertinya penasaran.

"Tapi disaat yang sama aku juga menyukai seorang gadis lagi, dia sangat baik dan manis padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa gadis ini menyukaiku atau tidak." ucapku. Lalu kulihat kucing itu, matanya terbelalak.

"E-EEEEHHH? Maksudmu kau menyukai dua orang sekaligus?" tanya kucing itu dengan kagetnya.

"I-Iya… aku tahu ini sulit… tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa memilih satu kan?" ucapku lagi.

"Jadi, umm… seperti apa perempuan yang kau suka sejak lama itu? Apa dia cantik?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat imut. Yah walaupun dia seekor kucing. Sontak, aku lagsung kaget.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit merona.

"Hmph… katanya mau cerita… _Onegai, _ceritakan tentang gadis ini…" tanya Rin dengan mata yang mulai membesar dan berbinar-binar.

_Ukh, terpaksa deh… Geez… kucing yang benar-benar ingin tahu…_

"Ba-baiklah… tapi jangan bilang padanya ya. Um… dia itu sebenarnya baik, trus ceria, dia juga lumayan pintar… Tapi semenjak kami masuk SMA dan beda kelas, dia jadi jarang bicara padaku, menyapaku saja tidak" jelasku. Dan Rin masih terus mendengarkan.

"Oh… mungkin gadis ini punya alasan tertentu… Jadi jangan menyerah dengannya…" ucap kucing itu lagi. Entah kenapa kini perasaanku jadi lega.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Ba-baiklah… tapi jangan bilang padanya ya. Um… dia itu sebenarnya baik, trus ceria, dia juga lumayan pintar… Tapi semenjak kami masuk SMA dan beda kelas, dia jadi jarang bicara padaku, menyapaku saja tidak" jelas Len padaku.

_Lho? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksudkannya itu… aku?_

"Oh… mungkin gadis ini punya alasan tertentu… Jadi jangan menyerah dengannya…" ucap ku untuk menenangkan Len.

_Sepertinya aku akan punya rival untuk memenangkan hati Len! Aku harus bergerak, sebelum gadis itu merebut Len dariku! Tapi… siapa gadis ini?_

"Umm… boleh aku tau siapa gadis kedua yang kau suka itu?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

_TING TONG_

_Wha? Geez, siapa orang terkutuk yang telah menggangguku ini?_

"Iya sebentar…" dan Len pun membukakan pintu apartemennya. Dan disana telah berdiri sepasang orang berambut _teal._

"Ah, Mikuo dan Miku. Tumben kesini." Ucap Len dengan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Hee~ Bukannya kau bilang kau kesepian? Makanya aku mampir kesini… Aku sohibmu ingat?" ucap Mikuo dengan nada mengejek. Sementara Miku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Miku pun melihat ke arahku. Ok, sekarang tatapannya padaku sangat aneh! Seperti ingin membunuhku! Mampus aku!

"KYAAA~~! KUCING INI MANIS SEKALIII!" dengan kecepatan super didatanginya aku, lalu dipeluknya aku layaknya sebuah bantal negi.

_Miku, kau gila ya! Kau membuatku tidak bisa napas!_

"Len! Kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya kucing manis seperti ini?" tanya Miku dengan histerisnya pada Len. Sementara Len hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Miku.

"Ahaha… Dia bukan kucingku, dia kucing punya Amoretta. Tadi dia nitip ke aku. Katanya mau keluar kota. Jawab Len pada Miku.

"Hee~ Punya Amoretta si anak baru itu. Tidak kusangka rupanya dia punya kucing semanis ini. Siapa nama kucing ini?"

"Umm… Rin"

"Eh? Rin? Sama seperti Rin yang asli dong~" ucap Miku sambil terus mengelus-elus tubuhku.

"O ya, kata Amoretta kucing ini bisa-"

"Nya~"

"Eh?" ucap Len kaget.

"Ada apa Len-kun? Kucing ini bisa apa?" tanya Miku.

"E… etto… bisa jadi sangat manis… haha" ucap Len sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya.

_Fiuh, untung saja aku bertindak cepat! Kalau tidak bisa gawat kalau Miku tau aku bisa bicara. Dasar Len, seenaknya saja!_

"Iya iya, kucing ini sangat manis~~ Iya kan Mikuo?" tanya Len sambil mengangkatku ke arah Mikuo. Entah kenapa Mikuo sepertinya menghindar dariku.

"Mi-Miku! Jangan dekatkan kucing itu padaku! Aku alergi!" ucap Mikuo sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

_Wha? Mikuo alergi kucing? Lucu sekali._

* * *

-_skip time, malam harinya-_

* * *

_Fuhh… Syukurlah pasangan itu sudah pulang… Kalau tidak pasti aku sudah sekarat dipeluk Miku. Ngomong-ngomong Len kemana ya? Kok ga keliatan? Hmm… Mungkin di kamarnya._

Karena penasaran, kudatangi saja kamar Len. Saat hampir sampai di kamar Len, aku mendengar suara.

_Tes tes, satu, dua, tiga, Rin kau bisa degar aku?_

Suara Amoretta lebih tepatnya. Mau apa dia?

'_Umm… ya kau dengar, ada apa?' _Tanyaku _to-the-point._

_Etto… ada satu hal yang belum kukatakan soal perubahanmu itu Rin…_

'_Apa itu Amoretta?'_

_Umm… sebenarnya kau bisa kembali ke wujud asalmu sekarang_

'_Eh! Benarkah itu?'_

_Iya sih tapi…_

'_Tapi? Cepat katakan padaku caranya!'_

_Kau harus…_

_._

_._

_._

'_APAAAAA! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN ITU!'_

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Ichigo: SeeU next chappie~~ Untuk chap ini gomen baget karena singkat… TAT

SeeU: Eh aku dipanggil?

Ichigo: Eh? Tidak sih, tapi dari pada kamu nganggur minta review sama readers ya~

SeeU: ok! Minna, tolong review nya ya~ Review itu ide dan semangatnya si author ini~

Ichigo+SeeU: Jaa ne~~

* * *

.

.

Review please~

.

.


	12. The Changes

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo: Yuhuuu…. Saya update lagi~~…. *tebar bunga 7 warna*

Rin: Tanpa berlebay-lebay, aku yang bakal baca disclaimer…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : The Changes**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

'_APAAAAA? TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN ITU!' _teriakku histeris pada Amoretta melalui telepati.

_Ya soalnya itu caranya, setelah mendapatkannya. Kau akan berubah menjadi manusia selama 5 menit, setelah itu kembali seperti semula. Baru kau bisa kembali lagi jadi manusia saat aku mengucapkan mantra pembaliknya. Tapi ya, itu dulu dia syaratnya. Ok, Ganbatte Rin._

'_Tu-Tunggu dulu! Wha? Geez… diputusin lagi… G-Gimana ini?' _aku pun mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Masa aku disuruh untuk me-mencium L-Len? Dia gila apa? Tapi jika dia yang bilang seperti itu, berarti aku memang harus… me… mencium Len.

Dengan pelan, kuintip kamar Len. _Sepi. Kemana dia?_

Perlahan-lahan, aku pun mulai menyusup memasuki kamar Len. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di dekat tempat tidurnya.

_CKLEK_

_Eh? _Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan Len pun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Spontan saja, aku langsung sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur supaya tidak ketahuan.

Kulihat sepertinya Len baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya basah, dan tidak diikat. Oke kini aku benar-benar deg-degan dengan apa yang kulihat! Dia… keren!

Dia hanya memakai kaus berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Serta sebuah handuk kecil di lehernya. Dan dia sepertinya baru keramas.

_Hwaa! Len baru selesai mandi! Ba-Bagaimana ini?_

Aku pun panik, namun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di sisi manusiaku, wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang.

Kulihat dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Aku pun mulai gugup. Apa dia tahu kalau aku ada disini?

Namun rupanya dia hanya mengambil _handphone_nya lalu duduk di sofa. Sepertinya dia membaca sms dari hpnya.

_Len…_

Kulihat dia menguap. Mungkin dia mengantuk. Setelah itu kulihat dia memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia tertidur.

_Yosh! Ini kesempatanku!_

Dengan perlahan, aku pun mulai mendekati Len yang kini sedang tertidur. Lalu perlahan-lahan, kucium pelan bibirnya. Aku pun langsung turun dari sofa.

_Hem… belum terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin harus ditunggu sebentar._

Benar saja, setelah beberapa saat, kalung yang kupakai mulai bercahaya, begitu pula dengan tubuhku. Lalu dalam sekejap, aku berubah menjadi manusia!

_Waa~ Aku kembali!_

Tapi kalung kucingku masih melingkar di leherku. Tak apalah.

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Len. Dia masih tidur rupanya. Namun tiba-tiba dia mengubah posisinya menjadi ke samping. Kalau begini dia bisa jatuh dan terbangun!

Karena panik, aku pun langsung menopangnya dengan tubuhnya. Tapi ternyata Len ini berat sekali!

_Gyuut~_

_E-Egh? Di-Dia memelukku?_

Ya, Len malah memeluk diriku yang sedang menopangnya. Aku pun langsung kaget setengah mati sekaligus malu! Wajahku pun terasa sangat panas. Parahnya lagi, wajah kami sangat amat dekat!

_Waa~ L-Len!_

Dari dekat aku melihat wajah tidurnya yang kelihatan sangat unyu-unyu, wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Karena takut dia terbangun, buru-buru aku mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh di sofa. Tapi bukannya pelukannya terlepas dariku, aku malah ikut-ikutan terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Kini posisiku membuat jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Aku berada diatas Len sementara Len masih tertidur dan memeluk diriku. Aku amat sangat malu!

Tapi… aku suka dengan posisi ini. Membuatku merasa hangat dan tentram. Aku mencium bau rambutnya yang basah. Bau… pisang? Dan setelah kusadari, ternyata dadanya sangat bidang. Membuatku semakin berdebar-bedar.

Len sudah… banyak berubah. Saat masih SMP tingginya masih sama sepertiku, dan badannya masih belum berbentuk. Tapi semenjak SMA ini dia banyak berubah.

_Len… apa kita bisa terus seperti ini ya? Apa kita bisa bersama? Apa… jalan ceritaku akan sesuai harapanku? Len kan… menyukai seorang gadis lagi. Kecil kemungkinan aku bisa mengalahkan gadis itu._

Jujur, aku sudah memendam perasaan pada Len cukup lama. Jadi aku… tidak akan mengalah pada gadis itu. Aku… tidak akan melepaskan Len!

_Gyuut_

Ugh, dia mempererat pelukannya! Ba-Bagaimana ini?

"Un~ Aku merindukanmu…"

Ah, sepertinya dia mengigau. Lucu sekali. Tapi… siapa yang dirindukannya?

Setelah hampir 5 menit aku terus berada dalam posisi ini. Posisi yang masih membuat wajahku merona dan panas, dan membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Hingga akhirnya kalungku kembali bercahaya dan aku kembali ke bentuk semula. Ke bentuk seekor kucing.

Karena tubuhku kecil. Aku bisa membebaskan diri dari pelukan Len, lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan jantung yang masih berdebar-debar.

'_Halo-halo, disini Amoretta, kau bisa dengar aku?'_

_Ah, Amoretta-chan! Ada apa?_

'_Aku sudah melihatnya lho~ Kyaa~ Kalian mesra sekali~~' _spontan saja kata-katanya barusan membuatku blushing.

_Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku?_

'_Hei Hei, aku penyihir ingat? Aku bisa melihatmu dari cermin ku~'_

_Geez… terserah mu sajalah. Anyway, besok pagi kau akan mengembalikanku kan? Besok kan sekolah._

'_Iya iya Rin-chan, aku tahu itu~ Ok, misimu sudah selesai sepertinya. Mata ashita~'_

_Mata nee_

Huah… Aku juga sudah sudah mengantuk. Ada baiknya jika aku tidur sekarang.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

-_skip, besok paginya-_

"Ohayou Len-kun…" ucap seorang gadis berambut cream panjang di depan sebuah apartemen. Tak lama, pemilik dari apartemen itu keluar, lengkap dengan _seifuku_nya.

"Ah, Amoretta-chan" jawab pemuda berambut _honeyblonde _itu. Di belakangnya, mengekor seekor kucing putih.

"Hai, Rin~ Bagaimana hari-harimu bersama Len?" tanya gadis bernama Amoretta pada kucing itu dengan nada yang manis. Sementara kucing yang bernama Rin itu hanya bisa mengeong.

"Arigatou karena sudah mau merawat Rin, Len-kun… Kau sangat baik" ucap Amoretta pada Len sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh, tidak masalah kok" jawab Len yang sudah dibuat merona oleh senyuman Amoretta.

"Ehm… Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu… Sekali lagi terima kasih Len… Sampai jumpa disekolah!" dan Amoretta pun meninggalkan apartemen Len bersama Rin si kucing.

Setelah agak jauh Amoretta pun mencari tempat yang sepi, lalu meletakkan Rin di tanah.

Kemudian mengucapkan mantra, dan seketika, Rin kembali ke wujud manusianya. Amoretta pun melepas kalung Rin dengan mudahnya. Lalu menyihirnya agar lenyap.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang sekarang" ucap Amoretta. "Genggam tanganku, perjalanan ini akan penuh goncangan" tambahnya. Rin pun menggenggam tangan Amoretta dengan erat.

Setelah mengucapkan mantra, mereka pun berpindah tempat dari tempat sebelumnya ke dalam kamar Rin dalam sekejap.

"Hwaaa~ Aku pusing~" ucap Rin sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Setelah pulih, dia pun segera mengganti bajunya dengan _seifuku_ miliknya. Sementara Amoretta menunggunya di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Amoretta.

"Sudah! Ayo berangkat, nanti terlambat!" ucap Rin dengan terburu-buru. Amoretta pun dengan cepat menarik tangan Rin.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu dong! Masa mau ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti itu terus? Sudah saatnya kau berubah!" seru Amoretta.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya. Sementara Amoretta malah kecewa dengan jawaban Rin karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Geez… Dari pada kujelaskan lebih baik langsung saja! Cepat kemari!" seru Amoretta sambil menunjuk meja rias. Rin pun menurut dan duduk disitu.

"Coba kau lihat wajahmu, saatnya bagi kacamatamu itu untuk dilepas! Matamu tidak rusak kan?" Amoretta pun melepas kacamata merah milik Rin dengan perlahan. "Dan ikatanmu ini, kau harus mengganti model rambut!" tambahnya sambil melepas ikatan rambut Rin.

"Ta-Tapi kan…" bantah Rin. Amoretta pun langsung meng-_glare_nya. Rin langsung ketakutan karena ia tidak pernah melihat Amoretta seseram ini.

"Geez kau ini, kalau kau seperti ini terus, Len tidak akan pernah bisa lengket denganmu! Hal pertama untuk menarik perhatiannya adalah merubah penampilan sehari-harimu!" balas Amoretta dengan agak membentak.

"Ba-Baiklah… aku mengalah... lakukan sesukamu deh…" balas Rin pelan penuh keprasahan. Dan Amoretta pun mulai beraksi.

* * *

-_skip, Rin sudah selesai didandani-_

"Ok, sudah selesai! Bagaimana? Kau jadi manis kan?" tanya Amoretta pada Rin yang masih membeku karena melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Ti-Tidak bisa kupercaya… Terima kasih banyak Amoretta-chan!" ucap Rin penuh haru pada Amoretta.

"Hehe~ Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?" ucap Amoretta sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Sekarang penampilan Rin sudah berubah 180 derajat dari penampilan sehari-harinya. Sebagian rambutnya diikat satu ke samping dengan sebuah pita putih. Bulu matanya dilentikkan, pipinya diberi perona warna pink tipis, bibirnya juga diberi lip gloss. Kini Rin benar-benar sangat cantik!

"Umm… tapi apa kita tidak terlambat? Bukannya sekolah masuk dari tadi?" tanya Rin khawatir. Amoretta pun membalas dengan mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"Hehe~ Aku penyihir ingat? Kita bisa kembali ke waktu sebelum sekolah masuk. Baiklah, pegang tanganku. Kita akan langsung ke kelas." Ucap Amoretta.

'Ga-Gawat! Ini akan membuatku mual!' pikir Rin dalam hati dengan wajah takut. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus menurut. Dan mereka pun mulai melesat menembus waktu.

Belum semenit, mereka pun sudah sampai dikelas. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Tapi banyak yang menyadari bahwa penampilan Rin sudah berubah. Dia pun mulai ditanyai oleh banyak siswi dikelasnya tentang perubahannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan mereka semua memuji tentang Rin yang kini sudah menjadi sangat manis.

* * *

-_skip, waktu istirahat-_

"Ayolah Rin… Tunjukkan perubahanmu pada Len-kun…" pinta Amoretta sambil terus medorong Rin untuk keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ti-Tidak! Ini akan memalukan!" bantah Rin sambil terus memegangi tiang.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde _dengan _ponytail _dari kelas sebelah datang menemui mereka. Dia pun langsung _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah mereka. Sementara Amoretta dan Rin langsung salah tingkah ketika melihat bahwa Len sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah, Ohayou" sapa Len dengan ramah.

"Ohayou Len-kun! Nee Len-kun, bagaimana menurutmu dengan penampilan Rin sekarang? Bukankah dia manis?" tanya Amoretta dengan semangatnya ada Len. Sementara Rin merasa gugup dan menundukka kepala.

"Ahaha, kau kelihatan sangat manis kok, Rin-chan" balas Len pada Rin dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Amoretta pun langsung tersenyum puas. Dan Rin pun langsung merona.

"Te-Terima kasih L-Len-kun… Ini Amoretta yang mendandani…" ucap Rin malu-malu.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah aku akan ke kantin dulu… Kalian mau pergi bareng? Hari ini Mikuo tidak masuk, jadi aku cuman sendiri" ucap Len dengan ramah.

"Ung! Tentu saja! Ayo Rin-chan!" ucap Amoretta, Rin pun mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan berbarengan menuju kantin.

* * *

_-Di Kantin-_

Mereka bertiga sedang sibuk memakan makanan mereka masing-masing di meja yang sama. Rin memakan Orange Parfait, Amoretta memakan Strawberry Pancake, sedangkan Len memakan Banana Split.

Setelah selesai memakan makanan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Ah, sudah masuk. Ayo Amoretta-chan!" ajak Rin pada Amoretta yang masih santai duduk.

"Iya iya, ayo Len-kun" sekarang giliran Amoretta yang mengajak Len. Len pun mengangguk.

Kini, mereka sudah hampir sampai di kelas. Tiba-tiba, Len membisikkan sesuatu pada Amoretta.

"A-Ano… Amoretta-san…" bisik Len pelan.

"Ya?"

"Pulang sekolah ini tolong datang ke pohon sakura belakang sekolah ya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dan jangan ajak siapa-siapa. Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas dulu" dan Len pun segera melesat ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Sementara Amoretta masih terdiam di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang bingung.

'_Mau apa dia ketemuan denganku ya? Apa mau memberi kejutan pada Rin?' _melihat Meiko-sensei si guru _killer _mulai mendekat ke kelasnya. Amoretta pun langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Rin.

"Nee Amoretta-chan, tadi Len bilang apa? Kok bisik-bisik gitu?" tanya Rin pelan.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak apa-apa kok!" balas Amoretta dengan gelalapan.

Rin pun tidak jadi bertanya lagi karena si guru _killer _sudah masuk kekelas sambil membawa sebotol sake.

'_Amoretta aneh… Tidak biasanya dia menjawab dengan ekspresi begitu… Aku akan mengikutinya nanti' _pikir Rin dalam hati.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai dengan sangat tenang layaknya di kuburan karena takut akan diceramahi oleh si guru killer yang sedang mabuk, seperti biasa.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna~ Konbanwa~~

Amoretta: Konbanwa~~

Ichigo: Eh, tumben muncul lagi~~

Amoretta: Iya nih, persediaan stroberi ku habis… Jadi mau minta sama Author… *mohon*

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* Eh? Ah baiklah, mumpung di kulkas masih banyak, tapi bales review dulu ya~ Ini dari para reviewer yang ga login

Amoretta: Hai ma'am! *hormat*

* * *

**Gloria-chan:**

Hehe, makasih semangatnya yea~

Ok, akan terus lanjut dan… update soon~

Arigatou for review~

**Kyon-chan:**

Eh? Kok tau? Karena engkau telah meramal pikiranku #plak!

Ok, ini juga udah update, buat selanjutnya update soon~

Arigatou for review~

**Kyouko-chan:**

Eh? *blush* E-Enggak kok! Yang ada kissunya baru yang You are My Doll!

Hehe~ Udah dibaca kan? Jadi tau jawabannya deh~~

Update soon~

Arigatou for review~

**Rani-chan:**

Aish, makasih banget~~

Gak cuman Miku, tapi si duo sejoli itu…

Ok, keep and lanjut!

Arigatou for review~

* * *

Ichigo: Anyway busway, review bagi yang telah membaca fic ini yea~~

Amoretta: Ho'oh! Itu energi dan semangatnya si Author ini~ *ngegandeng sekantung stroberi*

Ichigo+Amoretta: See you later~

SeeU: Eh aku?

Ichigo+Amoretta: Enggak!

SeeU: Uh… *pundung* kenapa namaku SeeU sih, jadi salah terus… hiks… *ngeliat readers* update ya… hiks…

* * *

.

.

Review please…

.

*Super Ekstra Combo Puppy Eyes*

.

Pleaseee…

.

.


	13. What Will He Say?

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna~ Ohayou~~ *jilet es krim*

Etto… saia mau berterimakasiiiihhh banget buat para readers tercinta karena sudah mau membaca dan ngeriview cerita saia… Arigatou Gozaimasu~~

Rin: Psst… Author… Author… *bisik-bisik*

Ichigo: Ya? Ada apa Rinrin? Kau mau es? *nyodorin es jeruk*

Rin: Mau sih… tapi bukan itu… *celingukan*

Ichigo: Trus *ngejilet es*

Rin: Len mau bilang apa sih? Aku penasaran nih…

Ichigo: Eh? I-Itu… *muter bola mata* baca aja deh… *jilet es lagi*

Rin: Ish… pelit… mana esnya?

Ichigo: Baca balesan review dulu, baru kubagi…

Rin: Hai hai 'dasar tukang ngancem, pelit pula' ehem… ini balesan ripiu bagi yang ga login

* * *

**Rani-chan:**

Hmm… Kira-kira apa yea?

Hee~ Salting sembarangan… obatnya abis ya?

Acie~ cie~ OC yang mana nih~~

Hehe~ Bercanda, thx for review yea~

**Hikaru-chan:**

Aish, makasih pujiannya~~~ *blush*

Ah, soal Rin ama Len yang bersatu atau enggak liat aja kelanjutannya terus ya~

Ok, update soon and keep reviewing yea~

**Namine-chan:**

Hehe~ Soal itu…. Baca terus aja yea~

Update soon n Thx for review~

**Gloria-chan:**

Eh? Aku jangan di poto!

Hehe~ Ampe kepo gitu~

OK, update soon~ Thx for review~~

* * *

Rin: Nah, mana esnya?

Ichigo: Sekalian baca disclaimer *jilet es satunya*

Rin: Geez… -_-

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy(?)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : What Will He Say?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Saat ini kelas yang diajar oleh Meiko-sensei sangatlah tenang. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada disini tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Alasannya? Karena Meiko-sensei paling tidak suka ada orang yang berbicara ketika dia sedang mengajar.

"SHION-KUN!" Meiko-sensei tiba-tiba berteriak layaknya geledek yang menyambar. Spontan saja, yang namanya bersangkutan langsung kaget dan berdiri dengan tegapnya.

"I-IYA!"

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN INI!" Meiko-sensei yang sedang mabuk pun menunjuk ke arah papan tulis di mana ada soal matematika yang sulit, bahkan sangat sulit bagi para siswa dan siswi. Sambil menelan ludah, Kaito pun berjalan dengan gemetaran. Lalu ditatapnya soal itu.

'_Ma-Mati aku! Soal apaan nih?' _pikir Kaito dalam hati dengan wajah pucat. Diliriknya senseinya yang sedang mabuk. Alangkah kagetnya dia ketika dia melihat bahwa Meiko-sensei sedang memberinya _death glare. _

"LAMA SEKALI! VIRGINA-SAN!" bentak Meiko-sensei lagi sambil mengacungkan sebuah tongkat besi ke arah Amoretta.

"Hai" dengan wajah santai dia pun berjalan menuju papan tulis dan dengan mudahnya dia menjawab soal itu. Sementara seisi kelas hanya bengong melihat Amoretta yang menulis jawabannya tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun, bahkan Meiko-sensei yang mabuk juga.

"Selesai" ucap Amoretta pelan. Dia pun membalikkan badan dan melihat seisi kelas yang memperhatikan jawabannya dengan wajah bengong nan tidak percaya. Amoretta pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop._

Kalian tahu, jawaban Amoretta itu suuaangat panjang! Bahkan hampir seluruh papan tulis yang panjangnya 3 meter berisikan jawabannya. Ckckck…

Dan seluruh jam pelajaran pun dihabiskan untuk memeriksa jawaban Amoretta yang super panjang itu. Dan ternyata jawabannya betul.

_TING TONG TENG_

"Nah, saatnya pulang… hik! Aku mau pergi dulu… hik! Dah~" ucap Meiko-sensei yang mabuknya sudah overload sambil keluar dari kelas. Seisi kelas pun mulai ribut.

"Nee Amoretta-chan, ayo pulang" ajak Rin yang sudah berada di meja Amoretta.

"E-Eh? Ah gomen… hari ini aku ada urusan di sekolah, jadi tidak bisa pulang bareng" ucap Amoretta dengan wajah sedih.

"Oh… ya sudah kalau tidak bisa, tidak usah sedih begitu…" ucap Rin untuk menenangkan Amoretta.

"Ah, kalau mau aku bisa panggilkan Bartido untukmu! Kau mau?" usul Amoretta dengan semangat.

"Eh? Ti-Tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" bantah Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama kok. Tunggu saja aku dirumah, ya?" ucap Amoretta sambil tersenyum tipis. Rin pun mengangguk.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Amoretta ada urusan apa ya? Sebaiknya ku mata-matai dia!

Setelah aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, aku dengan perlahan-lahan kembali menyusup masuk ke sekolah lewat pagar samping. Aku pun bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang cukup besar di sana.

Dan kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Itu Amoretta! Yosh, target ditemukan!

Dia sepertinya berjalan menuju taman belakang, mau apa dia? Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, kuikuti dia dari belakang. *background sound, Quantum Of Solace (007)*

Setelah mengikuti cukup lama, kulihat dia berhenti. Lalu kulihat dia mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

_Ga-Gawat!_

Dengan cepat aku pun bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa… Apa mungkin hanya perasaanku ya?" ucapnya pelan. Setelah itu aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh.

_Dia peka sekali! Aku harus lebih hati-hati lagi! _Pikirku dengan wajah yang sudah keringatan karena hampir ketahuan. Aku pun melirik lagi, eh? Dia sudah tidak ada!

Dengan cepat aku pun berlari sehening mungkin untuk mengejar Amoretta. Lalu kulihat seorang gadis berambut cream di dekat pohon sakura.

_I-Itu dia!_

Karena aku melihat Amoretta, aku pun langsung menghentikan langkahku lalu mulai mengendap-endap mendekati Amoretta. Lalu aku pun bersembunyi di balik semak besar yang memungkinkan untukku untuk melihat dan mendengar Amoretta dari sini.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat aku menunggu disana, seseorang datang dengan berlari menuju Amoretta. Dan itu mengejutkanku karena orang itu adalah Len!

_Len? Mau apa dia bertemu dengan Amoretta?_

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sementara Rin yang sedang mengendap-endap memerhatikan Len dan Amoretta, mari kita lihat keadaan Amoretta dan Len.

"Hosh… hosh… maaf Amoretta-san, tadi habis dari ruang guru… hosh… jadinya… telat… hosh…" ucap Len yang ngos-ngosan dengan tangan dilutut karena kecapean berlari. Dan Amoretta kelihatannya agak cemas.

"Ano… Len-kun, atur saja dulu napasmu… Baru bicara lagi…" ucap Amoretta. Len pun mengangguk dan mulai mengatur napasnya.

Setelah selesai, dia pun berdiri dengan tegap menghadap Amoretta. Amoretta pun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan sikap Len.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin Len-kun bicarakan denganku? Maaf tapi aku sedang buru-buru, aku takut Rin-chan terlalu lama menungguku dirumah" ucap Amoretta pelan.

"Eh? Amoretta-san dengan Rin-chan serumah? Kok bisa?" tanya Len.

"E-Etto… ceritanya panjang Len-kun, dan um… panggil Amoretta saja, tidak usah pake embel-embel –san" jawab Amoretta. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Amoretta untuk kedua kalinya. Wajah Len pun langsung memerah.

"E-Eh… Etto…" ujar Len sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya. "Se-sebenarnya aku…."

.

.

"Sebenarnya Len mau bilang apa sih? Ja-Jangan-jangan dia… tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku. Apa jangan-jangan Amoretta adalah gadis kedua yang disukainya? A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Rin pelan sambil menggigit kuku.

Tanpa disadarinya, rupanya tempat Rin bersembunyi itu ada seekor kadal yang cukup besar. Dan saat Rin melihat kadal itu…

"WAAAA!" teriak Rin yang langsung meloncat dari tempat persembunyiannya karena ketakutan.

Amoretta dan Len pun langsung menoleh ke arah teriakan tersebut, dan disana berdirilah Rin yang sedang salah tingkah karena ketahuan telah memata-matai mereka.

"Ri-Rin?" ucap mereka serentak sambil menatap Rin yang kini sedang kebanjiran keringat dingin.

'_Ma-Mati aku!' _ucap Rin dalam hati dengan paniknya.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Segitu dulu~~ Jaa~ /digiles road roller

*hidup lagi* maap nanggung yea~~~

Anyway bus way, Review yea~~

* * *

.

.

Review Minna?

.

.


	14. The Life Safer

**Love Magic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy(?)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : The Life Safer**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

'_Ma-Mati aku!'_

Oh no! Aku sudah tertangkap basah, dan kedua orang itu menatapku dengan tatapan _sedang-apa-kau-disini? _Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiri mematung disini dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran.

"Rin, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Len yang memecah keheningan.

_A-Apa yang harus kukatakan? WAA Bagaimana ini?_

Apa aku harus menjawab, 'aku mengikuti Amoretta', atau, 'aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan'. Tidak! Itu jawaban yang buruk!

"E-Etto… A-Aku… Um…" ucapku dengan gugup sambil memandang sekitar. Keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras. Seseorang tolong aku!

"Gomennasai Len-kun, sepertinya aku lupa menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Rin. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap, mungkin pembicaraan ini bisa kita lanjutkan besok. Aku permisi dulu."

_Eh? A-Apa yang barusan dikatakannya?_

Amoretta pun membungkuk pada Len lalu berjalan ke arahku dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Ayo pulang Rin-chan" ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya, namun di sisi lain aku merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu mereka.

-_skip, di mansion-_

Selama perjalanan pulang Amoretta sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata sepatah pun. Apa dia marah ya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu. Huwa…! Aku benar-benar teman yang buruk.

"Selamat datang, nona. Tumben sekali kalian datang sampai larut." Sapa Bartido sembari membuka pintu mansion.

"Ada urusan sedikit, Bartido. Fuh, hari yang melelahkan." Ucap Amoretta sambil menggerai rambutnya yang panjang. "Rin-chan."

"Ha-Hai!" ucapku kaget. Pandangan Amoretta bergitu tajam, aku jadi gugup.

"Ikut ke kamarku ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai!"ucapku. Aduh duh… dia mau ngapain? Jangan-jangan aku nanti dimarahin lagi! Oh, Rin, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh tadi!

Aku pun langsung mengikuti Amoretta dari belakang menuju kamarnya.

_CKLEK_

Pintu pun ditutup. Dan Amoretta langsung menatapku. Dan itu membuatku gugup, sangat gugup dan takut.

"Rin, apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menurutku sangat menyeramkan.

"Go-Gomennasai! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian!" ucapku sambil memohon.

_Ukh, bagaimana ini?_

"Rin, domo arigatou!" Amoretta pun langsung membungkuk. Eh?

"K-Kok? Bukannya kau marah?" tanyaku gelalapan. Dia pun tertawa kecil. Ok! Ini semakin aneh!

"Buat apa aku marah? Malahan aku bersyukur! Kau tau yang akan diucapkan Len 'kan?"

"Um… menyatakan perasaan…" ucapku lemas, aku pun menunduk.

"Ya begitulah, untung saja ada Rin. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan salah tingkah." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ehm… Amoretta-chan… tidak suka Len-kun?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya iya lah! Mana bisa aku menyukai orang yang sudah disukai sahabatku sendiri! Dan juga…" Amoretta menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Dan juga?"

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Hehe." Ucapnya sambil merona.

"E-EH? SIAPA?" tanyaku penuh antusias.

" .si.a." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ih, pelit!" balasku. Aku pun menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Dia pun tertawa.

"Biarin. Suatu saat nanti juga Rin-chan tau." Balasnya dengan senyum jahil. Akhirnya kami berdua pun tertawa bersama. Syukurlah, kukira Amoretta marah padaku, rupanya tidak.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_**Esoknya.**_

* * *

"Len-kun, hontou gomennasai." Amoretta membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya pada pemuda bernama Len didepannya.

"Eh? T-Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menuntut Amoretta-san untuk suka padaku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku saja, sekarang aku sudah lega. Arigatou." Len pun membalas membungkuk.

"Kau tahu Len, mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi, ada seseorang yang begitu menyukai Len. Seseorang diluar sana, Len hanya belum menyadarinya saja." Ucap Amoretta tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Se-Semoga saja ya. Kuharap aku juga bisa menemukannya. Arigatou untuk hari ini."

"Dou itta. Um… Rin-chan pasti sudah menungguku, mata ashita Len-kun!" Amoretta pun melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari menjauh dari Len.

Saat Amoretta sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dibawah pohon sakura itu, Len masih tetap berdiri disana.

"Rin…-chan ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Di mansion**_

* * *

"Fuh, akhirnya… Aku bisa menghirup udara lagi." Ucap Amoretta sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Balas Rin.

"Nee Rin-chan."

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Len?" Spontan saja, itu membuat Rin kaget dan merona.

"Ke-Kenapa tanya itu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau tau, Len itu keren dan cakep. Pasti banyak gadis yang naksir Len. Kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti dia direbut gadis lain. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

"Ehm… I-Iya sih… Tapi aku… belum berani. Bicara langsung padanya saja aku gugup, apalagi menyatakan perasaanku." Jawab Rin pelan. Amoretta pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Sigh. Kau gadis yang terlalu pemalu. Sebaiknya kau rubah sifatmu itu."

"Aku maunya juga begitu, cuman aku tidak tahu caranya bagaimana."

"Ya, soal itu… mungkin bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang mungkin dari penampilannya dulu, besok bangun lebih pagi. Biar ku dandani." Amoretta pun tersenyum.

"A-Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Malahan aku suka! Salah satu hobiku itu mendandani orang, lagipula kalau Rin-chan jadi cantik aku juga senang. Bisa lebih mudah menarik perhatiannya Len."

"Oh… Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu ya. Oyasuminasai~"

"Oyasumi~"

.

.

.

* * *

"Rin-chan! Tahan sebentar dong! Ikatannya kan jadi ga rapi!"

"Uh… gomen, habisnya sakit." Ringis Rin.

"Kalau mau terlihat cantik harus ada pengorbanan!" ucap Amoretta. Rin pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nah, sudah. Selanjutnya… um… ah! Eyeliner!" Amoretta pun mengambil sebuah eyeliner.

"E-Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti dimarahi sensei!" Elak Rin. Sebenarnya dia takut pakai eyeliner.

"Alah, banyak sekali alasanmu! Sedangkan si Neru yang dandanannya menor aja ga dimarahin! Ayo sini!" Aura pekat dari Amoretta pun membuat Rin merinding. Rin pun akhirnya pasrah.

"Rin, jangan bergerak! Ga sakit kok! Aku kan udah profesional."

Rin pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Selesai. Nah tinggal di blush warna pink!" Rin pun hanya bisa terus pasrah didandani habis-habisan.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai! Kira-kira apa pendapat orang-orang ya? Mungkin Rin bisa jadi idola sekolah!"

"A-Amoretta! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dong!"

"Hehe, sori. Tapi bener kamu cantik banget lho! Kayak artis!" Puji Amoretta sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Rin pun tertawa kecil.

"Dari pada kau pikirkan aku, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Rambut dan wajahmu belum diapa-apain tuh." Rin pun menunjuk ke arah rambut Amoretta yang berantakan.

"Akh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Ya sudah, Rin sarapan saja dulu, nanti aku nyusul!"

"Ok ok." Rin pun meninggalkan Amoretta sendiri di kamarnya yang kini tengah panik akan penampilannya yang masih berantakan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, selesai juga." Amoretta pun akhirnya menuruni tangga setelah penampilannya sudah ok. Sedikit rambutnya dikepang dari belakang ke depan, lalu di jepit. Dan sisa rambutnya di gerai. Tak lupa memakai hiasan pita dan bunga mawar di rambutnya.

Dia pun menyusul Rin yang kini sedang menyantap sarapan. "Ah, akhirnya datang juga. Ayo sini." Ajak Rin. Amoretta pun mmengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Bartido, mana sarapannya?" teriak Amoretta. "Iya sebentar." Balas Bartido dari dapur.

"Bartido-kun serba bisa ya?" ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Yah… memang tugasnya begitu, lagipula dia yang maunya begitu." Jelas Amoretta. Rin pun manggut-manggut.

Tak lama, Bartido pun datang dengan sepiring pancake dan selai strawberry. Dia pun meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di depan Amoretta. Pandangannya yang tertuju ke Amoretta membuatnya terdiam.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?" tanya Amoretta setelah melihat Bartido yang terdiam.

"Ie. Hanya saja nona kelihatan cantik hari ini. Saya permisi dulu." Bartido pun pergi kembali menuju dapur.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Wajahnya pun langsung memerah, dan dia pun menunduk.

"Sudah sudah, mendingan buruan makan pancakenya. Kalau enggak ya buat aku aja." Rin pun sudah bersiap untuk mengambil pancake milik Amoretta.

"Eh! Jangan! Aku juga mau makan!" elak Amoretta. Rin pun terkikik.

"Hehe. Jangan-jangan…" ucap Rin pelan.

"Hm? Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Amoretta yang sedang memasukkan potongan pancake ke mulutnya.

"Ga, ga jadi. Hehe." Ucap Rin dengan nada jahil. Amoretta pun langsung cemberut karena sebal.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ohayou~" sapa Amoretta dengan lantangnya saat memasuki kelas. Spontan saja semua yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ohayou." Sapa mereka. "Wah, hari ini Amoretta-san cantik ya." Puji Miku.

"Arigatou. Rin-chan, ayo masuk. Jangan cuman diam disitu!" Amoretta pun menarik tangan Rin yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas.

"Eh? Ini Rin-chan? Kawaii~" puji Miku saat melihat Rin yang penampilannya berubah 180 derajat.

"Iya loh, Rin-chan imut!" puji Teto. Tak hanya mereka, teman-teman yang lain pun memuji Rin, tak jarang ada juga laki-laki yang memuji.

Bahkan saat istirahat setiap orang yang melihat Rin langsung mengatakannya kalau dia itu manis dan imut. Tentu saja Rin senang, karena setiap orang memujinya. Tinggal satu orang yang dinantikannya. Kalian tau siapa kan?

"Huft, susah juga menerobos mereka. Berarti keimutanmu itu benar-benar sudah menghipnotis mereka. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kemana perginya Len? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Amoretta yang sudah kecapean.

"Benar juga. Mungkin dia tidak ke kantin tadi." Balas Rin.

Tak lama, Kiyo-sensei pun datang.

"Konnichiwa semuanya." Sapanya.

"Konnichiwa sensei." Sapa seisi kelas.

"Baiklah akan saya absen dulu, manatau ada yang bolos." Kiyo-sensei pun mulai mengabsen.

"Miku"

"Hadir!" ucap Miku dengan semangatnya.

"Mikuo"

"Hadir."

"Neru."

"Hadir sensei~" jawab Neru dengan genitnya. Kiyo-sensei pun menggeleng.

"Rin"

"Hadir sensei."

"Kamu Kagamine Rin 'kan?" tanya Kiyo-sensei sambil memeriksa kacamatanya.

"I-Iya sensei." Jawab Rin malu-malu.

"Oh… penampilanmu sangat beda hari ini." Kiyo-sensei pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou sensei."

"Teto." Kiyo-sensei pun terus mengabsen.

"Baiklah karena sepertinya tidak ada yang bolos, sensei akan memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman penting."

"Pengumuman apa sensei?" tanya Miku.

"Karena sudah memasuki akhir semester, OSIS setuju untuk mengadakan pesta dansa tahunan sekolah. Dan…"

"TES TES TES, 1 2 3. EHEM, SOAL PESTA DANSA TAHUNAN SEKOLAH, BISA KALIAN LIHAT SELENGKAPNYA DI MADING SEKOLAH. KALAU MENDENGARKAN GURU PEDO DAN BAKA DI DEPAN BAKALAN LAMA. SUDAH DULU YA. DAAH~" Seseorang pun memberitahukan pengumuman lewat speaker sekolah.

Kelas pun menjadi ribut, dan seisi kelaspun langsung berhamburan keluar, tanpa memperdulikan Kiyo-sensei yang berdiri mematung di depan kelas. Dengan cepat, kelas pun menjadi sepi, yang tersisa hanya sang sensei yang masih berdiri.

"Grr… awas kau Yuki! Seenaknya kau bilang aku pedo!" ucap Kiyo-sensei penuh amarah.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Siapa?" bentak sensei. Di depan pintu telah berdiri seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat pendek.

"Kiyo, jangan marah-marah dong~ Yuki kan cuman mau dekat-dekat sama Kiyo aja~" Yuki pun langsung melesat dan memeluk Kiyoteru.

"Yuki, tapi jangan seenaknya dong. Mentang-mentang kamu anak kepala sekolah." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Hiks, jadi Kiyo tidak suka ya? Huwweeeee~~~" Yuki pun menangis. Kiyoteru pun langsung kaget dan salah tingkah.

"E-Eh? Ja-Jangan nangis Yuki-chan! Ayo sini." Dengan perasaan yang agak ogah tapi mau, Kiyoteru pun memeluk Yuki dan sukses membuat tangisan Yuki berhenti.

"Hehe. Yuki suka Kiyo~" ucap Yuki manja. Kiyoteru pun langsung merona.

'_Apa aku benar-benar pedofil ya?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Sementara itu, di mading sekolah**_

* * *

Hampir seluruh murid sedang mengerumuni mading sekolah dengan penuh antusias. Tapi yang mendominasi adalah siswi, sedangkan para siswa harus pasrah menunggu di belakang.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai sepi Amoretta-chan." Ucap Rin yang kini berdiri di belakang kerumunan. Amoretta pun mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sepertinya memang begitu." Jawabnya.

Saat sedang melihat sekitar, Amoretta melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Len.

"Len-kun! Sini!" teriak Amoretta. Len yang melihat Amoretta pun langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"A-Amoretta, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin yang sedang gugup dengan wajah yang merona.

"Lho? Bukannya orang yang paling ingin kau temui itu Len? Makanya aku panggil."

"Ah, ada apa Amoretta-san?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mereka. Len yang secara tidak sengaja melihat Rin pun langsung menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Amoretta pun diam-diam pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, melihat kerumunan sudah mulai sepi, dia pun melihat pengumuman yang ada.

Rin yang karena di tatap seperti itu oleh Len langsung gugup dan wajahnya semakin merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak menentu. Dia gugup, malu tapi juga senang, akhirnya Len bisa melihat dirinya.

Rambut Rin yang honeyblonde diikat twintail kecil, dan sisa rambutnya di biarkan tergerai lurus. Matanya terlihat lebih menonjol karen bulu matanya dilentikkan dan diberi eyeliner. Pipinya berwarna pink karena di blush. Dan bibirnya yang mungil berwarna pink karena lip gloss.

"Ini… Rin?" tanya Len yang tidak percaya bahwa sosok gadis di depannya adalah Rin yang selama ini dia kenal.

"I-Iya, ini aku." Jawab Rin dengan gugup.

"Kau cantik dan imut sekali. Kalau kau setiap hari seperti ini pasti banyak cowok yang mau menjadi pacarmu." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"E-Eh? B-Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja! Gadis semanis Rin pasti banyak yang suka!" jawab Len penuh percaya diri. Dia bahkan mengusap kepala Rin dengan tangan kanannya.

Rin yang tidak percaya akan ucapan dan perlakuan dari Len hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan keras. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. Perasaannya sangat senang! Tidak pernah dia diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Ini pengumumannya!" sorak Amoretta tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua pun langsung kaget dan salah tingkah. Entah kenapa wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Amoretta yang berada di depan mading sekolah.

"Jangan mengejutkan kami begitu dong." Ujar Rin sebal. Amoretta pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Iya iya maap. Dibaca deh!"

* * *

Pengumuman.

Akan diselenggarakan:

Pesta Dansa Tahunan Voca High School

Tempat : Ruang Olahraga Voca High School

Waktu : Hari Sabtu, jam 7 malam

Diharapkan agar mempunyai pasangan masing-masing dan tampil secantik dan sekeren mungkin, karena di akhir acara akan dipilih Raja dan Ratu tahunan Voca High School.

Sekian.

* * *

Penyelenggara, Ketua OSIS

Hibiki Lui

"Eh? Ber-Berpasangan?" seru Rin kaget. Amoretta pun mengangguk.

"Bukankah itu romantis~" ucap Amoretta.

"Tapi… siapa yang mau jadi pasanganku?" tanya Rin cemas. "Huwa! Bagaimana ini?"

"Hoi kalian! Jangan cuman berdiri disitu! Cepat masuk ke kelas!" teriak Len yang sudah berada jauh dari mereka.

"I-Iya!" jawab mereka berdua.

Len pun segera meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya.

"Tenang saja, serahkan padaku Rin-chan." Ucap Amoretta sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Sementara Rin, dia masih bingung dengan rencana Amoretta. Disisi lain dia berharap agar seseorang yang menjadi pasangannya adalah Len.

.

.

* * *

"Pasanganku… siapa ya?" Pikir Len di kelasnya. Dia masih bingung. Siapa yang akan mejadi pasangannya?

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

RnR minna?


	15. Preparation

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo : Saya balik minna~ Setelah hiatus cukup lama dari FFn~

Rin : Eh? Lu balik? Oleh-oleh mana?

Ichigo : Nih, jeruk bali, nenek aku beli tadi…

Rin : Yeah! Jeruk! You are MINE! *langsung ngemut jeruk*

Ichigo : Bacain disclaimer gih… Aku lagi ga mood banget.

Rin : Tumben~ Biasanya lu semangat banget, ya udah deh, gue bacain~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy(?)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Preparation**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN~~~~~~~~" Sebuah suara yang amat sangat melengking, tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Padahal hari itu adalah hari libur dan masih pagi-pagi sekali.

Dengan kasarnya, orang yang berteriak itu membanting sebuah pintu besar tidak berdosa. Dan dengan semangatnya, dihampirinya sebuah ranjang besar di ruangan itu, lalu menarik selimut besar sehingga orang yang sedang berada di atas ranjang itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

_BRUK!_

"I-Ittai~" rintih gadis berambut blonde itu. Lalu dengan tatapan kesal, di liriknya orang yang telah membangunkannya dengan sangat tidak elit.

"AMORETTAAAAA!" Jerit gadis itu pada Amoretta yang secara reflek langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aduh Rin-chan, jangan teriak-teriak dong~ Ini kan masih pagi." Ucap Amoretta sesaat setelah Rin kehabisan napas untuk berteriak.

"Grr… KAN KAU YANG MULAI DULUAN!" Bentak Rin dengan emosi yang kelihatannya sudah memuncak.

"Ahaha…" Amoretta pun tertawa garing.

"Lagian buat apa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini, ini hari libur kan?" tanya Rin dengan emosi yang sepertinya sudah mulai mereda.

"Hello~ Apa kau lupa? Kita perlu membeli gaun!" Ucap Amoretta mengingatkan.

"Huh? Buat apa?" Tanya Rin dengan polosnya, Amoretta pun langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

" Pes-ta-dan-sa-se-ko-lah! Ingat?"

"Ya ampun! Kau benar! Huwa, bagaimana ini?" Rin pun langsung panik sambil berlari berputar-putar dalam kamarnya.

"Ya makanya, hari ini kita harus beli. Sudah sana, mandi, kutunggu di bawah, setelah itu kita langsung pergi ke butik. Dah~"

"E-Eh? Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Itu… soal pasanganku…" ucap Rin malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau mau Len jadi pasanganmu kan?" tanya Amoretta yang tentu saja benar seratus persen. Rin pun mengangguk malu dengan wajah yang merah.

"Daijobu, kau akan mendapatkannya, tapi sebelumnya kita harus siap-siap, waktu kita tidak banyak. Ya sudah, cepatlah mandi. Waktu sangat berharga saat ini." Amoretta pun langsung meninggalkan Rin yang sudah langsung melesat dan menyambar handuk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Di ruang makan**_

"Ne, Bartido-kun…" ucap Amoretta yang sudah duduk di meja makan, sementara Bartido meletakkan sarapan di atas meja.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir-cangkir kecil.

"Kau… apa hari ini… um… tidak sibuk?" Tanya Amoretta malu-malu.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Apa nona ingin menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau tahu, nanti malam ada… um… pesta di sekolah dan… etto… kami harus membawa… um… pasangan masing-masing jadi…"

"Nona mau saya menjadi pasangan nona?" Tanya Bartido yang disertai dengan sebuah senyuman. Mendengar itu wajah Amoretta langsung memanas, dia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya begitulah… kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja, sebuah kehormatan bisa mendampingi nona."

"Kau tau, mungkin… tidak ada salahnya jika kau tidak terlalu formal saat pesta nanti. Dan… jangan panggil aku nona, Amoretta saja, itu sudah cukup."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, no, maksudku… Amoretta." Bartido pun meninggalkan Amoretta yang kini sudah merona merah.

"Fuh… tak kusangka bisa semudah ini… Rin kemana sih? Lama banget. RIIIINNN!"

"Oi, ga usah teriak-teriak, aku disini." Seru Rin tiba-tiba yang ternyata sudah duduk di samping Amoretta. Dia pun menatap wajah Amoretta yang masih merah. "Kenapa mukamu merah? Sakit?"

"H-Huh? Ga ada apa-apa kok!" Ucap Amoretta sambil memalingkan wajahnya. '_Aduh! Kenapa mukaku pake merona segala sih?'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi… kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rin yang sedang menjilati es krim jeruk miliknya yang tadi ia beli di kios.

"Butik langgananku." Jawab Amoretta singkat. "Butik ini sangat spesial." Tambahnya.

"Huh? Spesial?"

"Kau akan tahu begitu masuk ke dalamnya, ikuti aku." Amoretta pun mempercepat langkahnya, dia pun memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang ternyata buntu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ke sini? Ini jalan buntu." Ucap Rin sebal. Amoretta pun tertawa kecil.

"Haha, perhatikan ini." Amoretta pun mengambil bunga mawar yang berada di rambutnya, lalu memetik salah satu kelopaknya dan melemparnya ke jalan buntu tersebut.

Dan seketika itu juga, sebuah lubang bersinar muncul. Mirip dengan sebuah portal.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Amoretta sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"E-Eh? Jangan tarik-tarik."

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka berdua pun memasuki portal itu. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah.

"Eh? Dimana kita?" tanya Rin sambil celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ehm… butik yang kubilang." Jawab Amoretta pelan. "Ayo masuk, waktu kita tidak banyak dan sekarang sudah siang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_KRING_

"Ah, nona! Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sambut seorang gadis dengan rambut biru dan mata senada.

"Terima kasih, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu Aoki?"

"Saya baik-baik saja nona, dan… dia siapa?" tunjuk Aoki pada Rin.

"Dia temanku, namanya Kagamine Rin."

"Ah, Kagamine Rin, salam kenal." Ucap Rin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Aoki Lapis, senang berkenalan dengan anda. Dan selamat datang di butik saya, Lapis Lazulli. Jadi, apa yang kalian cari?" Tanya Aoki dengan ramah dan bersemangat.

"Kami mencari gaun untuk ke pesta dansa nanti malam, kau pasti memiliki banyak gaun disini kan, Aoki-san?"

"Tentu saja, aku punya banyak! Silahkan lewat sini, dan pilihlah yang kalian suka." Ucap Aoki sambil mengajak Amoretta dan Rin kedalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh akan ribuan gaun pesta.

"Waaw… ini…. Ini surga!" Seru Rin saking senangnya melihat ribuan gaun super cantik nan berwarna-warni. Rin pun dengan semangatnya mulai mengambil gaun-gaun yang menurutnya imut dan manis.

"Jangan terburu-buru Rin, kita hanya perlu satu, bukan semua." Ucap Amoretta. Rin pun menoleh.

"Yah… padahal ini bagus semua…" ucap Rin patah semangat sambil meletakkan kembali gaun-gaun yang diambilnya.

"Aoki, kau bisa memberikan kami rekomendasi gaun terbaik?" tanya Amoretta pada Aoki yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja dan dengan senang hati. Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kupilihkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik." Aoki pun melesat ke sebuah ruangan di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun kembali dengan dua buah gaun di kedua tangannya.

"Ini! Akan sangat bagus untuk kalian berdua!" serunya sambil menunjukkan dua buah gaun yang dibawanya, yang satu berwarna pink, dan satunya berwarna biru.

"Whooah! I… ini… bagus sekali!" seru Rin dengan wajah berbinar. Baru pertama kalinya dia melihat gaun seindah ini.

"Baiklah, kuambil kedua gaun ini. Terima kasih banyak Aoki." Ucap Amoretta pada Aoki.

"Sama-sama, sebuah kehormatan bisa membantu putri dari Master of Wizard. Ini, sudah saya bungkus." Aoki pun menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink dan biru.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu. Ada banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Dah Aoki!" Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan butik milik Aoki.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi? Kita hanya membeli gaun? Bagaimana dengan sepatu, dan lain-lain?"

"Itu masalah gampang, bisa ku urus. Yang penting kita harus cepat pulang kerumah, sekarang sudah sore, dan kita bahkan belum makan siang. Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Dan belum lagi, kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin untuk mendapatkan Len. Dan juga, dan juga… pokoknya banyak yang harus dilakukan!" ucap Amoretta tanpa titik maupun koma sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau meledak.

"Te-Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa melakukannya!" ucap Rin sambil berusaha menyemangati Amoretta yang sudah penuh akan kekhawatiran.

"Akh! Kita harus cepat!" Amoretta pun menarik Rin ke sebuah taman yang kosong.

"Angel's Wings!" begitu dia mengucapkannya, muncul sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya.

_GREP!_

"A-Apa yang kau-"

Amoretta pun menggenggam kedua tangan Rin dan mulai mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang. Rin yang kaget akan tindakan dari Amoretta pun berteriak.

"AMORETTAAAA! TURUNKAN AKUUU!" Jerit Rin karena kaget. Namun Amoretta sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan histeris dari Rin, malahan ia semakin mempercepat terbangnya.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! TURUNKAN AKU!" Jerit Rin berkali-kali.

"KAU MAU DIAM ATAU KUJATUHKAN HAH?" Bentak Amoretta tiba-tiba. Rin pun langsung kicep dan tidak berkutik sama sekali. Akhirnya dia pun diam, meski dalam hatinya dia sedang berteriak layaknya orang gila karena takut ketinggian.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Sementara itu**_

"I found you~ It's gonna be very fun!" ucap gadis itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Amoretta yang sedang terbang dengan sayap angel miliknya dari atas pohon.

"Hup! Just wait for me… fu… fu…" Ucap gadis itu lagi setelah meloncat dari atas pohon tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali, dan ternyata kau berada di sini, Amoretta Virgina-san." Tambahnya, dia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dalam sekejap dengan meninggalkan sebuah kelopak bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau gila kalau mau membawaku seperti itu!" Seru Rin begitu ia sampai di mansion dengan kepala pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

"Diamlah! Aku yang sedang panik disini tau!" bentak Amoretta lagi. "Kalau tidak cepat, Len akan mendapatkan gadis lain! Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?" Tambahnya.

Sekali lagi, Rin pun kembali speachless. Amoretta benar, kalau dia tidak cepat, Len akan dimiliki perempuan lain, dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Amoretta begitu memikirkan dirinya, seharusnya dia tau itu sejak awal.

"Fuh, baiklah, aku mengalah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Rin dengan pasrah.

"Sekarang, pergilah mandi! Setelah itu kau turun dan makan! Kita sudah tidak punya waku lagi! CEPAAATT!" Seru Amoretta yang lebih mirip seperti mengusir Rin ke kamar mandi.

Dengan kecepatan inhuman, Rin pun segera melaksanakan perintah Amoretta yang baru saja didengarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya ampuun… Sekarang sudah jam 4 dan pestanya mulai jam 7! Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana ini!" Ucap Amoretta sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

"No-Nona… tenanglah…" Ucap Bartido yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar suara Amoretta yang terus bergema di dalam mansion.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nona!" Bentak Amoretta tiba-tiba. Bartido pun terkejut, belum pernah Amoretta membentaknya dengan kasar seperti ini.

"No, ah maksudku Amoretta, tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Bagaimana bisa!" bentak Amoretta lagi. "Oh bagus… sekarang aku malah terlihat seperti orang stress… Haah, maafkan aku… Aku terbawa emosi."

"No, maksudku, kau terlalu memaksakan diri… Tenanglah dulu…"

"Kurasa kau benar, mungkin segelas teh bisa menenangkanku." Ucap Amoretta sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Bartido yang berjalan mengikuti dirinya.

Dia pun segera menuangkan teh di sebuah cangkir kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Amoretta.

"Terima kasih, tanpamu mungkin aku sudah seperti orang gila sekarang." Ucapnya pelan, dia pun segera meminum teh tersebut.

"Ya memang ini kan tugasku? Menjagamu dan melayanimu." Balas Bartido yang kemudian duduk di seberang Amoretta.

"E-Eh? M-Mak-Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Amoretta yang wajahnya sudah mulai merona karena malu.

"Masih belum mengerti? Maksudnya, tugasku adalah untuk selalu berada di sisimu, mengerti?" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang cukup menggoda. Wajah Amoretta pun semakin panas, tangannya mengepal.

"BA-BAKA!" Jeritnya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah bunga mawar. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ternyata nonaku ini sangat tsundere~" Godanya. Entah sejak kapan Bartido jadi agresif begini? Author saja tidak tahu.

"Gah, sejak kapan kau jadi agresif begini?" Seru Amoretta dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Oh soal itu, mungkin sejak kau bilang bahwa aku tidak usah terlalu formal?"

"Ih, aku nyesel bilang gitu ama kamu! Tau jiwa penggodamu bakal balik lagi aku ga bakalan mau! TIDAK!" Elak Amoretta sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ho~ Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Aku jadi tidak perlu memanggilmu 'nona' lagi, iya kan **Amoretta-chan~**" balasnya dengan senyum jahil. Ucapan dan senyumannya itu pun sukses membuat Amoretta semakin bersemu merah.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Lebih baik aku mandi saja!" Seru Amoretta sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Sementara Bartido masih tetap duduk di sana dengan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hei!" Serunya. Amoretta pun menoleh.

"APA?" Bentaknya.

"Mau aku bantuin mandinya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Wajah Amoretta pun kembali merah karena malu dan kesal.

"BAKAAAAAAA!" Teriak Amoretta pun kembali menggelegar di seluruh mansion. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum jahil.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Amoretta-chan! Aku sudah siap!" Ucap Rin sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Amoretta.

"KELUAARR!" Bentak Amoretta begitu tau ada orang yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang masuk. Rin langsung diam di tempat. '_Setan!'_

"A-Amoretta…-chan?" Ucap Rin terputus-putus saking takutnya.

"Eh? Rin-chan toh, kukira si baka Bartido. Ada apa?" Tanya Amoretta dengan wajah polos yang emosinya langsung mereda.

'_Kamu membuat aku jantungan tau!' _pikir Rin dalam hati. "Ah, iya, ayo turun… Kita makan dulu…" ajak Rin.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Amoretta dengan lemas sambil mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Di ruang makan**_

"Ne, kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi nunduk terus?" tanya Rin pada Amoretta yang sedari tadi memang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck… ntar kamu bungkuk lho~" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur.

"Urusai!" Bentak Amoretta secara spontan dengan wajah merah.

"Eh? Tumben Bartido-kun ga kaku nan formal seperti biasa, ada apa nih?" tanya Rin yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Well, aku cuman menjalankan perintah dari majikanku, bukannya begitu? Amoretta-chan?"

"U-Urusai! Urusai! Berikan saja makanannya baka!"

"Hai hai, Ini dia~ Tidak perlu marah-marah kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan dan baka."

_BLETAK_

"I-Ittai~ Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Amoretta begitu keningnya tiba-tiba di jitak oleh Bartido.

"Jangan sembarangan memanggilku baka, sebagai teman lama kau lah yang baka dan menyebalkan."

"Ahaha, ano… kalau kalian berdua bertengkar kapan makannya nih? Nanti waktunya semakin menipis." Ucap Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Heck! Kau benar! Ini semua gara-gara si baka ini!" Seru Amoretta sambil menunjuk Bartido dengan telunjuknya.

"Woi, sudah lah, betul yang dibilang Rin. Makan sono, atau… mau aku suapin~?"

"Ga perlu! Aku bisa makan sendiri! Udah pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" Ucap Amoretta sambil mengusir Bartido layaknya kucing jalanan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuh, yokatta~ Sudah kenyang~" Ucap Rin sambil memegangi perutnya yang kenyang.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai!"

"Eh? Mu-Mulai?"

"Yup! Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan! Persiapkan mentalmu Rin!" Ucap Amoretta dengan hawa yang sangat tidak enak dan menyeramkan bagi Rin.

_GULP_

'_A-Aku takut! Kuharap dia ga bakalan membunuhku kali ini!' _batin Rin dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo : Gimana? GaJe kah? Penasaran? Tunggu aja lanjutannya ok?

Rin : Yup! RnR pliss…

Ichigo : Silahkan RnR bagi para readers yang baik hati~

.

.

v


	16. Dress Up!

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo : Akhirnya saya kembali~~ *tebar kembang 7 warna*

Rin : Sudah buruan! Jangan banyak bacot *ngambil kertas disclaimer dengan paksa dari author*

Ichigo : Buu… =3= Yaudah baca aja sono…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Dress-up!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Nah Rin-chan, saatnya kita mulai kesenangan ini!" Ucap Amoretta dengan nada horor. Rin pun hanya bisa menelan ludah saking takutnya dia pada hawa mengerikan dari Amoretta. Dan dengan sekali tarikan, Rin pun sudah di seret Amoretta ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Amoretta pun mengunci pintu dan menutup semua jendela dengan korden, lalu mematikan semua lampu sehingga kamarnya menjadi gelap.

"A-Amoretta… kenapa lampunya dimatiin? Kan jadinya gelap." Ucap Rin ketakutan.

"Fufu, karena ini bukan acara dandan biasa, kita akan menggunakan sedikit magic!" Ucap Amoretta bersemangat. Dia pun menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap, kamarnya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai atribut pesta, mulai dari sepatu, aksesoris, dan lain sebagainya.

Dinding kamarnya pun berubah warna menjadi warna pink lembut, dan tak lupa, sebuah cermin yang sangat besar.

"Waaow…" Ucap Rin takjub karena melihat 'magic' yang telah terjadi pada kamar milik Amoretta.

"Fufu, ini belum apa-apa dan kita bahkan belum mulai. Saa, hajimemashou?" Tanya Amoretta pada Rin, Rin pun langsung mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Amoretta pun langsung tersenyum lebar yang menurut Rin sangat… menyeramkan.

'_A-Aku merasakan hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi padaku' _batin Rin.

"Aku akan butuh asisten dalam hal ini." Ucap Amoretta sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dengan motif bintang dan bulan, dia pun mengangkatnya ke atas dan berkata. "Kupanggil kau, Virgo!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink dengan iris mata berwarna ungu pun muncul tepat di samping Amoretta. Gadis yang sepertinya adalah Virgo itu memakai pakaian mirip seragam maid berwarna biru muda dan pita besar di belakangnya. Dan terdapat sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya.

"Anda memanggilku nona? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap Virgo dengan semangat pada Amoretta. Rin hanya bisa terpana melihat Virgo yang sudah dipanggil oleh Amoretta dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ka-Kawaii~~" Ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Virgo. "Heh! Lepaskan dia! Dia bukan boneka!" Ucap Amoretta dengan nada sinis. Rin pun menghentikan perbuatannya dan memasang wajah sebal pada Amoretta. "Mengganggu kesenangan orang lain saja." Gumamnya.

"Aku dengar itu. Ah sudahlah, waktu kita tidak banyak. Nah Virgo, bisa kau **bantu **mendandani Rin?" Ucap Amoretta sambil tersenyum aneh pada Virgo. Virgo pun mengangguk tanda mengerti **perintah **majikannya. Dia pun segera menghampiri Rin yang masih saja cemberut.

"Nah nona Rin, mari kita mulai!" Ucap Virgo sambil tersenyum, namun terlihat ada hawa yang tidak enak di belakangnya, mirip seperti Amoretta. Akhirnya pun Rin hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Oh Tuhan. Tidak Amoretta tidak Virgo, mereka sama-sama mengerikan!

"Nona Rin buka baju dulu, setelah itu pakai ini ya!" Ucap Virgo sambil tersenyum manis dan mengangkat sebuah… korset?

Tu-Tunggu, korset? Untuk apa aku memakai korset?

"Hei! Kenapa aku harus memakai benda itu? Tidak mau!" Ucapku dengan lantang sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak tidak Rin, kau **harus **memakainya. Kau tidak ingin bentuk tubuhmu seperti papan triplek kan? Apa kau tidak malu pada Len dengan bentuk tubuh yang datar seperti itu?" Tanya Amoretta bertubi-tubi.

Dan kau tahu, perkataannya itu seperti menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Dan yang dikatakannya benar, tubuhku datar, seperti papan triplek. Sungguh miris sekali hidupku.

"Nona harus memakainya, supaya bentuk tubuh nona seperti nona Amoretta. Hora, bentuk tubuhnya bagus!" Ucap Virgo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. Mungkin maksudnya untuk menyemangatiku, tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah penghinaan!

Tapi, memang sih… Bentuk tubuh Amoretta itu bagus, seperti model. Tinggi yang proposional itu… Lekuk tubuh yang bagus itu… Dan, ukuran bladadabla yang… bagus itu…

"Hei hei! Jangan melihat tubuhku dengan pandangan seperti itu! Kau membuatku merinding tau! Sudah pakai aja sana!" Seru Amoretta sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"I-Iya deh… aku pakai…"Ucapku dengan 'agak' terpaksa. Virgo pun tersenyum senang.

Ku harap ini tidak sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"A-Aah… Su-sudah… cu… kup… s-stop! Aah~"

"Sedikit lagi, tahanlah sedikit lagi nona. Ini tidak akan sakit~"

"Ba-Baka! I… Ini sakit sekali!"

"Nah, sudah. Bagaimana? Ini pengalaman pertama buat nona kan? Apa nona menikmatinya?" Tanya Virgo sambil tersenyum.

"BAKA! AKU GAK BISA NAPAS!" Teriakku pada Virgo yang langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ahaha, ta-tapi nona… ini kan demi nona juga…" Ucap Virgo sambil berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Aku pun menarik napas, lalu menghelanya, sigh, untuk bernapas saja aku sudah susah, apalagi nanti saat dansa.

"Kerja bagus Virgo, tapi sepertinya kurang kencang. Bantu aku." Oh, no. Ini aja aku sudah sesak napas, apalagi kalau tambah dikencangkan!

"Se~ no!"

"GYAAA!" Jeritku menahan sakit sambil memegangi tiang tempat tidur. Buset, mereka mau membunuhku apa?

"Yosh, sudah. Berikutnya, pasangkan dia gaunnya Virgo." Ucap Amoretta, dia pun mengambil gaun berwarna pink miliknya lalu memakainya.

"Hai ma'am!" Ucap Virgo dengan semangat sambil hormat kepada Amoretta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah memakai gaunnya, aku disertai Virgo pun menghadap ke Amoretta yang sedang berdandan di meja riasnya.

"Lapor nona! Nona Rin selesai! Apa yang Virgo bisa bantu lagi nona?" Tanya Virgo dengan semangat layaknya anak kecil. Amoretta pun mengelus kepala Virgo dengan lembut.

"Panggilkan Cancer ya, kita butuh dia untuk urusan menata rambut." Ucap Amoretta. Mata milik Virgo pun berbinar, tanda dia sangat senang mendapat tugas ini.

"Okie dokie~ Tunggu sebentar ya~" Virgo pun menghilang untuk memanggil Cancer. Lalu kulihat Amoretta yang sudah memakai gaunnya.

"A-Apa? Apa aku kelihatan aneh memakainya?" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku pun menggelengkan kepala.

_Ya ampun Amoretta, kamu itu cantik banget tau!_

"Tidak kok… kamu cantik banget!" Ucap seseorang, kami berdua pun kaget.

_Eh? Suara ini…_

"KYAAA! BAKA! PERGI SANAA!" Teriak Amoretta sambil melemparkan sebuah koper ke arah pintu. Tepatnya ke arah Bartido yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ups! Saatnya pergi!" Ucapnya, dia pun pergi untuk menghindari koper yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Amoretta.

"Haah… Haah… Dasar baka! Seenaknya saja dia!" Gerutu Amoretta sambil mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang menurutku sangat… er… aneh.

"A… Ano… Bukannya tadi pintunya sudah dikunci? Kok dia bisa masuk?" Tanyaku.

"Dia juga menggunakan sihir, cih, menyebalkaaan!" Ucap Amoretta sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai layaknya anak kecil.

_CRIING_

"Nona! Virgo berhasil membawa Cancer!" Lapor Virgo pada Amoretta sambil membawa seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahun. Dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat dan iris mata berwarna kuning emas.

"Ho~ Tumben sekali nona memanggilku… Apa mau duel lagi denganku? Hm?" Ucap Cancer sambil menggeraikan rambutnya.

"He~ Tapi maaf, kali ini aku tidak mau duel denganmu. Aku punya tugas untukmu." Ucap Amoretta sambil tersenyum sinis, tak kalah gaya dari Cancer.

"Oh benarkah? Apa itu? Dan apa imbalannya?" Tanya Cancer lagi. Sepintas, kulihat ada percikan kilat diantara kedua mata mereka. Sungguh majikan dan anak buah yang tidak akrab.

"Hanya tugas yang mudah dan merupakan keahlianmu dalam menggunakan gunting dan make-up, buatlah Rin, orang yang di sebelah sana itu menjadi sangat cantik dan menawan, dia ingin mendapatkan pasangan dansa nanti, kau bisa kan? Dan sebagai imbalannya… kau boleh bebas selama 2 hari ini, bagaimana? Deal?"

"Hm… penawaran yang bagus, baiklah, deal." Mereka berdua pun saling menjabat tangan, namun aku merasa ada aura yang sangat tidak enak dari mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, jadi namamu Rin ya? Ya ampun kau ini kecil sekali ya… Berapa umurmu? Kau masih SD ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini masih TK? Hahaha!" Ucap Cancer sambil tertawa padaku. JLEB! Itu sakit kau tau!

"Haaa~~ Kau jangan sembarangan Cancer! Atau perjanjian kita batal!" Bentak Amoretta tiba-tiba dengan pandangan yang sangat sinis pada Cancer.

"Geezz… Baiklah, baiklah **Nona Amoretta. **Akan kulakukan tugasku." Ucap Cancer sambil menghela napas dan memandang Amoretta dengan pandangan sinis. Dia pun menyuruhku duduk di meja rias, dan… mulai meriasku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I… Ini aku?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri begitu melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Aku… Aku… manis sekaliii!

"Yosh, tugasku selesai! Bagaimana **Nona, **kau menyukai hasilnya kan?"

"Hm, kerja bagus…" Ucap Amoretta sambil tersenyum padaku. "Untuk sisanya serahkan saja padaku."

"Nah, kalau begitu 2 hari ini aku bebas! Di pertemuan selanjutnya kuharap kita bisa berduel lagi, jaa~" Dan Cancer pun pergi entah kemana.

"Geez, dasar, sudah jelas-jelas setiap duel dia kalah…" Gumam Amoretta, dia pun kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

"Diamlah dan jangan bergerak, aku akan memasangkan sesuatu untuk hiasan rambutmu."

"Um… baiklah."

"Virgo! Mana barangnya?" Ucap Amoretta pada Virgo yang sedang tiduran di kasur.

"Ah, hai! Maaf, Virgo ketiduran, hehe, ini dia!" Ucap Virgo sambil menyerahkan sesuatu… bersinar dan… eh? Tiara? Dia pun memasangkannya ke kepalaku.

"Ano… tidak apa-apa aku memakai Tiara ini? Kelihatannya mahal."

"Daijobu, malahan aku memesannya khusus untukmu, kita sahabat kan?"

"A-Arigatou! Amoretta-chan benar-benar sahabat yang baik!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah selesai! Virgo, kau boleh pergi. Kalau ada perlu kupanggil lagi." Ucap Amoretta sambil menganyunkan tongkatnya pada Virgo. Cahaya kelap-kelip berwarna merah muda pun mengelilingi Virgo dan perlahan-lahan sosoknya mulai menghilang.

"Hai! Bye bye~" Virgo pun menghilang.

"Ya sudah, ini sepatunya, pakai sendiri ya" Ucap Amoretta sambil menyodorkan sebuah sepatu berwarna putih dengan pita di belakangnya.

"Iya iya, lagian siapa yang minta dipasangin?" Tanyaku sambil bercanda, kami berdua pun tertawa bersama.

Kuharap saat pesta nanti akan menyenangkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Jadi… kita naik apa ke sekolah? Jalan kaki?" Tanya Rin pada Amoretta begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu utama mansion. Amoretta pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck… Ya enggaklah~ Jarak dari sini ke sekolah kan jauh… Kita pake kendaraan spesial~" Ucap Amoretta sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Rin.

"Huh?" Rin tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud Amoretta. Spesial? Spesial seperti apa?

Tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana asalnya muncul sebuah mobil limosine berwarna putih. Spontan saja Rin kaget dan hanya bisa cengo.

"Li-Li-Li-Limousin!" Ucap Rin saking takjubnya pada Limousin mewah itu.

Dan dari limousin itu, keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar. Dengan memakai setelah jas berwana hitam, rambut berwarna hitam pekat pendek dan iris berwarna merah.

"Kendaraannya sudah datang nona-nona, nah, mari masuk." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu limousin untuk mereka berdua. Mereka pun masuk, pertama Rin, baru Amoretta.

"Hei, tutup pintunya." Ucap Amoretta pada Bartido yang tidak kunjung menutup pintu.

"Sebelumnya, aku cuman mau bilang sekali lagi kalau kau cantik sekali." Ucapnya, dia pun menutup pintunya dan pindah ke bangku supir. Tanpa dilihat pun Bartido juga pasti tahu, kalau wajah Amoretta sudah merah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Ba-Baka! Memangnya hal seperti itu perlu di ulang…" Gerutunya dengan wajah yang masih merah. Rin pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat ke-tsundere-an Amoretta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Rin, kita sudah sampai. Kau siap?"

"Un… Aku… aku siap!" Ucap Rin dengan semangat.

Setelah mendengar kata siap dari Rin, Amoretta pun membuka pintu dan keluar, diikuti oleh Rin.

Perlahan tapi pasti mereka bertiga (termasuk Bartido) berjalan mendekati pintu masuk ke Gedung Olahraga, tempat diselenggarakannya pesta dansa tahunan sekolah.

Sebelum membuka pintu itu, Amoretta berbisik pada Rin.

"Rin, kau duluan. Saat pintu dibuka, semua orang sudah dipastikan akan melihat ke arah kita. Di saat itu, temukanlah Len secepat yang kau bisa, cari dia dimana-mana, kalau dia memang belum datang, jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari pintu masuk. Kau mengerti misinya? Aku dan Bartido-kun akan berada di belakangmu, ingat bertingkahlah normal dan jangan gugup!" Amoretta pun akhirnya menyelesaikan pembicaraannya yang menurutnya dan Rin adalah sebuah misi yang harus mutlak berhasil.

"Ba-Baiklah…" Ucap Rin dengan gugup. Mendengar misi yang sama sekali tidak ada titik maupun koma saking cepatnya Amoretta berbicara membuatnya gugup. Namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap santai dan normal.

'_Aku tidak boleh gagal! Ini kesempatanku untuk bersama dengan Len-kun!' _Batin Rin berbicara sembari menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan bertekad untuk tidak gagal dalam melaksanakan misi ini.

Rin pun dengan perlahan membuka pintu Gedung Olahraga yang besar.

_KREEK_

Dan benar sekali, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Amoretta. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya melihat ke arahnya. Dilihat oleh ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan pasang mata membuatnya gugup, sangat sangat gugup.

Bibirnya terasa kaku, namun dipaksakannya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata supaya suasana menjadi santai kembali.

"Ko-Kon… Konbanwa… minna…" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum seramah yang dia bisa.

Namun apa daya, mereka masih saja memperhatikan Rin yang memang menurut mereka sudah berubah 180 derajat. Ditatap seperti ini membuatnya gugup lagi.

'_Ba-Bagaimana ini… Aku gugup sekali kalau di tatap terus-terusan seperti ini…' _Jerit Rin dalam hati.

"Minna-san~ Kenapa berhenti? Apa Rin terlihat aneh bagi kalian? Ayp di lanjutkan lagi yaa~"

Mendengar ucapan dari Amoretta, mereka pun berhenti memperhatikan Rin dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Rin patut bersyukur pada Amoretta.

"Rin, aku kan sudah bilang, bersikaplah santai dan jangan gugup!" Bisik Amoretta pada Rin.

"Go-Gomenna-"

"Maafnya nanti saja, udah sana cari Len! Atau kau akan menyesal setahun ini!" Bisiknya lagi, kali ini lebih mirip seperti ancama daripada penyemangat.

"Ha-Hai!" Ucap Rin, dia pun bergegas mencari Len dan… meninggalkan Amoretta dan Bartido berduaan.

"Semoga saja Rin menemukan Len sebelum wanita lain… Sigh, susah juga, punya target seorang cowok shota yang di idolakan orang banyak…" Ucap Amoretta pelan. Namun tiba-tiba udara panas mengenai lehernya, spontan saja dia kaget dan melihat ke arah sumbernya.

"GYAA! BA-BAKA! Kau mengagetkanku tau! Jangan lakukan itu!" Bentak Amoretta dengan wajah yang merah. Sang pelaku pun hanya terkikik geli.

"Hehe, gomen… Soalnya aku kayak yang enggak dianggap, dari tadi mikirin Rin mulu." Ucapnya sambil cemberut.

"Itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan tau." Ucap Amoretta dengan sinis. "Jadi… apa maumu?" Tanyanya, kali ini wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ckckck… kau mengajakku untuk jadi pasangan dansamu, ya tentu saja, berdansa."

"Ho… begitu." Jawab Amoretta cuek. Tiba-tiba saja Bartido mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata…

"Nona, maukah nona berdansa denganku? Aku akan merasa sangat senang jika nona berkata iya." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Amoretta merona lagi.

"Ba-Baiklah… Ta-Tapi aku hanya melakukannya karena aku kasihan padamu, camkan itu." Ucap Amoretta yang kemudian menyambut uluran tangan dari Bartido, sambil mencoba untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang kini sudah merah semerah bunga mawar. Bartido pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ke-tsundere-an Amoretta.

Mereka berdua pun mulai berdansa, waltz. Mengikuti alunan musik yang lembut, lama-kelamaan membuat mereka terhanyut dalam dansa itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rin masih mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Le yang sedari tadi belum juga ditemukannya.

"Uh… Len dimana sih?" Gumam Rin pelan. Tanpa di sadarinya, sepasang mata dengan pandangan sinis sedang memandanginya.

"Fufu, mitsuketa~" Ucap sosok itu sambil menyeringai. Dia pun kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Link dream selfy jika kalian penasaran dengan pakaian Rin dan Amoretta :)

Rin : dream self me / d / gAAa

Amoretta : dream self me / d / gAxT

**(Hapus spasi dan tambahkan dot/titik antara kata 'self' dan 'me'.)**

* * *

Ichigo : Yosh! Selesai juga…

Rin : Tumben lama banget ngetiknya, biasanya sehari dua chap selesai, nah ini… berhari-hari gak selesai!

Ichigo : Aw Rinny~ That hurts you know, it's because… well… I have another job to do~

Rin : Cuih, sok make bahasa inggris… Ye lah… Wakatta yo, kawaii Ichigo~

Ichigo : Saa, ask our readers for review~

Rin : Ok ok, but orange for payback, deal?

Ichigo : Deal!

Rin : Ok readers, please review~~ Mohon reviewnya untuk membangkitkan semangat si Author ya~ *puppy eyes*

Ichigo : RnR pliss…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**V**


	17. Incident

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo : Saya balik! Ini semua gara-gara paket modem yang waktunya habis *banting modem*

Amoretta : Ne, fic-fic mu yang lain gimana?

Ichigo : Oh… gini, untuk Kuro Shinigami; itu sedang dalam tahap pengetikan, trus Chocolate Life; sedang ambil bahan referensi, Be a Princess!; ada dua jalur cerita kedepannya, nah, saya masih milih-milih, trus paranoia; itu sedang diketik dan tahap pengambilan bahan referensi.

Amoretta : Makanya, bikin fic jangan kebanyakan, ini aja belum kelar-kelar.

Ichigo : Soal fic ini, mungkin ceritanya akan tambah panjang… Mungkin bisa 20 chap lebih, itu juga tergantung ide di kepala saya dan mood saya untuk ngetik.

Udah, ntar readers capek ngeliat note gaje ini, disclaimer sono *mamerin eskrim stroberi*

Amoretta : *terpaksa, karena mau es juga* Disclaimer…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini beserta OC nya millik dia.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, OC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 : The Incident**

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

"Akhirnya kutemukan dia, sekarang tinggal mencari yang satunya."

"Nona, pemuda itu berada di Timur bangunan ini."

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi, akan kupanggil lagi jika aku membutuhkanmu."

"Permisi Nona."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

**Sementara Itu**

Len… Len… Dia di mana sih? Huft, aku juga sudah capek. Mungkin aku harus istirahat dulu.

Aku pun melihat ke arah sebuah meja yang di penuhi dengan berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman. Semoga di sana ada jus jeruk!

Aku pun berjalan mendekati meja itu dan ternyata oh ternyata, semua jus yang ada memang jus jeruk! Aku pun melihat ada gelas yang sudah diisi jus jeruk dan hendak mengambilnya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang mengambilnya lebih dulu dari pada aku.

"Ah…" Ucapku begitu gelas itu diambil, aku pun melihat ke arah orang yang sudah mengambilnya. Seorang gadis semumuranku dengan rambut berwarna putih bergelombang semata kaki dan diikat dua kebawah.

"Eh? Gomennasai, kau mau mengambilnya ya?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang kuakui sangat imut. Iris matanya yang berwarna aquamarine sangatlah cantik, dia lebih mirip seperti boneka bagiku.

"Ti-Tidak, ambil saja, akan ku ambil yang lain." Jawabku sambil tersenyum seramah yang kubisa, lalu mengambil gelas yang lain. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau anak baru?" Tanyaku sambil meminum jus jerukku.

"Hai, aku murid pindahan dari sekolah Meloid Perancis. Tahlea Scarlet desu, hajimemashite. Aku baru pindah kemarin, tapi belum masuk kelas karena ada urusan keluar kota, trus aku dengar ada pesta dansa di sekolah ini, makanya aku datang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Namamu?"

"Rin, Kagamine Rin. Yoroshiku."

"Nama yang manis. O iya, dari tadi kulihat Kagamine-san seperti mencari seseorang, siapa yang kau cari? Apa dia laki-laki? Pasangan dansamu?"

Wha-What the… Walaupun itu cuman pertanyaan tapi semuanya betul! Apa aku orang yang semudah itu untuk ditebak?

"Ahaha… i-iya… Scarlet-san sendiri?" Ucapku sambil tertawa hambar dan merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Panggil saja Tahlea, sku masih mencari, mungkin saja seseorang akan memintaku untuk jadi pasangannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis namun terkesan malu-malu.

Ya ampun, ada berapa banyak sih gadis yang seperti malaikat di sekolah ini? Pertama, Amoretta, nah sekarang, Tahlea.

Mungkin Tahlea bisa menjadi temanku juga, dia manis dan sangat bersahabat. Dan sepertinya… dia penyuka pakaian Gothic Lolita, bertolak belakang dengan Amoretta yang Sweet Lolita.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seperti yang di pikirkan oleh Rin, Tahlea sepertinya memang penyuka gaun Gothic Lolita. Bisa dilihat dari gaunnya yang memiliki warna dominan hitam dan putih. Namun gaun ini kelihatan sangat manis dengan adanya renda dan pita-pita kecil berwarna merah. Tahlea pun memakai bando berwarna hitam dengan bunga berwarna hitam dan putih sebagai pemanis. Bahkan sepatunya pun berwarna hitam dengan pita kecil. Kombinasi yang sangat manis.

"Kagamine-san tidak mencari lagi cowok itu? Nanti dia keburu diambil orang loh." Ucap Tahlea tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah! Benar juga! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Scarlet-san, jaa~" Rin pun melambaikan tangannya dan mulai mencari Len lagi.

"Jaa~" Balas Tahlea dengan senyum yang ramah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rin pun terus mencari Len keseluruh penjuru, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan segerombolan anak perempuan yang sepertinya sedang mengerumuni dua orang cowok yang kelihatannya sangat risih.

Setelah menajamkan penglihatannya Rin pun dapat melihat dua orang cowok itu. Yang satu berambut teal pendek, dan yang satunya berambut honeyblonde dan di ponytail. Itu Len!

"Ah, Le-" Rin baru saja mau memanggil Len, tapi terpikir olehnya tentang sesuatu…

"Tu-Tunggu dulu… Kalau aku sudah memanggilnya… Apa yang harus kubilang? Trus kalau aku memanggilnya, bisa-bisa aku dihancurkan oleh fans girl nya! Huwa, bagaimana ini?"

Sementara Rin masih bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus dia katakan dan lakukan, mari kita lihat keadaan Len dan Mikuo yang sedang dikerumuni oleh fans girl mereka.

"KYAA! LEN!"

"MIKUO-SAMAA!"

"BERDANSALAH DENGANKU!"

"TIDAK MIKUO-SAMA HARUS BERDANSA DENGANKUU!"

"KALAU BEGITU LEN-SAMA! AYO JADI PASANGANKUU!"

Begitulah suara-suara teriakan histeris para fans girl mereka. Sementara yang diteriaki namanya hanya bisa pasrah dengan senyum yang amat sangat terpaksa.

"Le-Len… kita tidak bisa bergerak kalau begini terus… Gimana nih…" Bisik Mikuo pada Len yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jangan tanya aku… Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau pilih salah satu dari fans gila ini?"

"Ya enggaklah! Aku udah punya Miku-chan, dia pasti-" Belum selesai Mikuo berbicara, gadis yang baru saja disebutnya sudah berdiri tegap di balik kerumunan para fans. Aura yang sangat tidak enak sudah menyelubungi tubuh Miku, dan itu membuat Mikuo merinding. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan pembunuh miliknya.

"Ga-Gawat! Mi-Miku sepertinya marah!" Bisik Mikuo panik pada Len.

"MIKUO-SAMAA! KYAA!" Baru saja seorang fans berteriak, tiba-tiba saja dia dilempar oleh seseorang yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah, Miku.

"MINGGIR KALIAN! MIKUO MILIKKU!" Teriak Miku sambil terus membasmi para hama yang ingin menggerogoti Mikuo. Ada yang ditendang, dilempar, bahkan diinjak. Saat para fans itu akhirnya tidak bersisa satupun, Miku berdiri tegak didepan Mikuo, matanya melotot disertai aura pembunuh.

"Mi-Miku… Etto, ini semua gara-gara para gadis itu… Ja-Jangan salah paham dulu, aku tidak ada maksud untuk berpaling darimu, sungguh!" Ucap Mikuo sambil gemetaran saking takutnya dia pada aura pembunuh milik Miku.

"MIKUOOO!" Teriak Miku dengan geramnya. Mikuo pun langsung berdo'a sambil menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi amukan Miku.

"KAAUUU! NANTI… dansa denganku ya?" Tiba-tiba saja aura Miku yang tadinya mengerikan langsung sirna dengan aura memohon, sambil memasang wajah moe dan senyuman maut yang disertai puppy eyes tingkat dewa.

Tentu saja, Mikuo dan Len langsung sweatdrop saking terkejutnya dengan perubahan mood Miku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ahaha… Te-Tentu saja Miku-chan, kau kan pacarku, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk hime-sama!" Ucap Mikuo, dia pun langsung mengecup telapak tangan kanan Miku layaknya seorang pangeran pada putri.

"Kyaa! Mikuo~ Aku cinta padamu!" Spontan saja Miku langsung memeluk Mikuo dengan death hug miliknya. Kini duo sejoli itu sudah bersatu lagi dengan pancaran aura bahagia yang sangat mesra.

Dan Len, yang merasa tersisihkan dan juga tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan duo Hatsune langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Berterimakasih pada Miku yang telah menyingkirkan para fans girl maniak yang tadi mengerubuti dirinya layaknya semut dan gula, kini dia sudah bebas.

"Kalau aku memanggilnya, aku harus bilang apa lagi? Mengajaknya minum? Akh, itu ide yang buruk! Apa mungkin aku harus…"

Tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, terdengar olehnya suara yang menurutnya familiar dan sangat manis. Dan dia pun menemukan sesosok gadis berambut blonde yang sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Bisa dilihat bahwa sepertinya gadis ini sedang kebingungan dan masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Rin?" Ucapnya pelan, dia pun mendekat ke arah gadis itu untuk memastikannya.

"Apa aku harus- KYAA!" Tiba-tiba saja Rin berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, ketika dia berbalik, sosok yang sedari tadi dia cari sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rin? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang wajahnya langsung merona.

"Ah, etto… a-aku… um…" Padahal sedari tadi Rin sudah menyiapkan kata-kata supaya bisa berbicara dengan Len, tapi begitu Len datang, kata-kata itu langsung sirna dari kepalanya.

Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan Len yang seperti seorang pangeran, mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan sedikit sentuhan berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit agak rapi, dan wajahnya… terlihat lebih manis dan shota dari biasanya.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, manis." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat Rin sangat sangat merona.

Dikatakan cantik dan manis oleh Len bagaikan sebuah pemicu bagi kupu-kupu dalam dirinya untuk bisa terbang bebas.

'_A-Aku dibilang cantik dan manis oleh Len! Ini terlalu mendadak! Aku belum siap! Aku belum siap! Kalau saja Len tidak ada disini aku pasti sudah berteriak seperti orang gila!' _Jerit Rin dalam hati layaknya seorang gadis perawan yang mendadak hendak dinikahkan.

"L-L-L-Len, Len sendiri ju-juga… t-t-ta-tam-tampan ba-ba-bagiku… Len cakep hari ini!" Ucap Rin dengan tergagap-gagap saking groginya dia berhadapan dengan Len, tentu saja dengan wajah yang merah layaknya warna bunga mawar.

"Ahaha, tidak usah grogi begitu." Ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil melihat ke-grogian Rin yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri pun sangat grogi karena terpesona melihat penampilan Rin yang terlihat seperti seorang putri kerajaan, wajahnya terlihat lebih manis dan ceri dari biasanya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun Len berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan cool. "Jadi… mana pasangan dansamu? Gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu belum mendapat pasangan?"

"E-Eh? I-Itu… be-belum…" Jawab Rin malu-malu sambil menunduk malu. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia sangat grogi ketika berhadapan dengan Len. Apakah ini tandanya Rin sangat menyukai, atau bahkan sangat mencintai Len?

"Oh… Kebetulan, aku juga belum, apa Rin mau jadi pasanganku?" Tanya Len dengan senyuman maut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin.

"E-Eh? Le-Len… Len mau jadi pa-pasanganku?" Tanya Rin untuk memastikan bahawa ia sedang tidak bermimpi saat ini. Len pun mengangguk tanda 'iya'. Seakan ada jutaan jeruk yang terpampang di depannya, Rin pun langsung tersenyum bahagia plus senang. Dengan sangat bahagia, diraihnya tangan sang pangerannya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara dua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu sedang berdansa dengan penuh rasa bahagia, sesosok mata lagi-lagi memandangi mereka. Seringai licik pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nona, beberapa menit lagi akan dimulai."

"Benarkah? Bagus, akan kita buat pesta ini sangat meriah!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bartido-kun? Ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan tidak tenang dari tadi? Seperti mencari sesuatu. Apa aku tidak cukup manis dan imut untukmu? Menyebalkan." Ucapnya sebal sambil cemberut dan memalingkan wajah.

"Ah, maaf, aku merasa… kalau orang itu ada disini…" Bisik Bartido pada pasangannya, Amoretta.

"Na-Nani? Ti-Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa orang itu ada disini? Ma-Maksudku, bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau kita berdua berada disini?" Tanya Amoretta dengan paniknya.

"Aku juga belum tau, kita harus waspada, kau membawa barang 'itu' kemana-mana kan?"

"Tentu saja! Tanpa barang 'itu' aku akan kesusahan, hal yang wajib dibawa bagi setiap penyihir! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baguslah kalau kau bawa, ya, aku baik-baik saja, jumlah sihirku sedang berada di puncak sekarang, jadi tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskanku. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu."

"Ya, kau benar, kita harus menunggu… sampai orang itu beraksi dan menunjukan wajahnya. Tidak kusangka akhirnya dia menemukan kita."

"O iya, soal yang kau bilang sebelumnya, menurutku kau lebih dari kata manis dan imut, kau sempurna."

"E-Eh? I-Itu kan… Bu-bukannya aku mau mendapat perhatian darimu… Hanya saja aku risih dengan kelakuanmu itu, tengok sana tengok sini, malu-maluin tau!" Ucap Amoretta dengan nada sebal dan wajah yang merah, sifat tsunderenya muncul.

"Terserah, yang penting sekarang… aku tidak akan memalingkan wajahku dari wajahmu walau cuman sedetik, akan kutatap terus wajahmu itu."

"E-Eh? Mmm… terserah kau sajalah!" Balasnya dengan nada sebal, namun sebenarnya dia sangat malu, namun senang.

Orang tsundere memang sangat tidak jujur, perkataan dan hati sama sekali tidak sama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke duo Kagamine yang sedang mesra berdansa.

Alunan musik dengan merdu terus mengiringi pesta dansa ini. Dengan lihai dan anggun, Rin dan Len menggerakan kaki dan tangan mereka sesuai irama musik. Namun berbeda dengan gerakan tubuh mereka yang lincah, mulut, bahkan tatapan mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak. Entah itu karena malu atau karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Keheningan terus berlangsung di antara mereka.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Su-Sudah cukup lama aku terus berdansa dengan Len, tapi kami sama sekali belum bicara apa-apa… Doushiyou?_

_A-Apa aku yang harus ngomong duluan ya? Ta-Tapi aku malu sekali! Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berdansa dengan laki-laki, apa lagi kalau orang itu adalah Len!_

_Apa… Len punya perasaan yang sama denganku ya?_

_Perasaan suka… tidak, perasaan cinta…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Len/Rin," ucap mereka bersamaan. "Eh?" Sekali lagi, mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, mereka tertawa kecil.

"Um… Len duluan…" Ucap Rin malu-malu sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Eh? Rin saja, ladies first." Ucap Len dengan wajah yang juga merah, tapi tidak semerah Rin.

"Ta-Tapi… sebaiknya Len saja, sepertinya penting, silahkan…" Balas Rin. Len pun akhirnya mengalah.

"E-Eh? Baiklah, aku… aku mau bilang kalau dari dulu aku…"

'_Apa? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Len? Ja-Jangan-jangan!'_

"Ya?"

"A-Aku… dari dulu aku…" Wajah Len pun merona, mungkin kata-katanya yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan yang membuatnya merona. Sementara Rin, sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar kata-kata Len yang selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku itu…"

_PRAANG!_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara kaca pecah. Spontan saja, seluruh orang yang ada di dalam gedung langsung menghentikan dansa mereka dan melihat ke arah sumbernya.

Kaca jendela secara misterius pecah, padahal tidak ada orang yang dekat dengan kaca tersebut.

"A-Aneh sekali… Bukankah begitu Len?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah polos pada Len.

"A-Ah, iya…" Jawab Len lemas. Mungkin dia kecewa karena momennya berbicara dengan Rin tiba-tiba terhenti. Padahal ini kesempatannya.

_PATS!_

Lampu secara tiba-tiba padam, orang-orang pun langsung panik. Terutama para wanita yang berada di sana. Sementara para lelaki terpaksa harus mendengar suara teriakan para wanita yang seperti orang gila.

"KYAA! MATI LAMPU!"

"MAMIIHH!"

"HUWAA! AKU TAKUUT!"

"GUE BELUM NGECAS HAPEE! HAPE GUA MATI! OH NO!"

"NEGIKU! MANA NEGIKU?"

Teriakan yang dua terakhir kalian tau dari siapa, kan?

"Ma-Mati lampu?" Ucap Len dalam kegelapan. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk lengannya dengan erat. "Eh?"

"A-Aku takut Len, aku takut gelap!" Ucap Rin dengan suara yang bergetar sambil memeluk lengan Len dalam kegelapan. Kepalanya di sembunyikan di lengan Len saking takutnya.

Wajah Len pun memanas, untung saja gelap, kalau tidak Rin pasti bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Daijobu, boku wa koko ni iru yo." Ucap Len sambil mencoba menenangkan, dia pun memeluk Rin.

"A-Arigatou, ikenai yo." Balas Rin. Tiba-tiba saja Rin merasa bahwa tubuhnya sedang dipeluk dengan lembut oleh seseorang. "L-Len?" Wajahnya menjadi panas, dia malu, tapi dia senang. Perasaan aman dan nyaman pun langsung menyerbu tubuh Rin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai ya? Licik sekali, memadamkan lampu supaya tidak kelihatan." Bisik Amoretta.

"Ssst… dia bisa saja mendengarmu, persiapkan saja tongkat mu."

"Un, baiklah, …lindungi aku ya."

"Huh? Kukira kau akan bilang kalau aku harus berpencar, tapi apa boleh buat, kau yang memintanya, nona tsundere." Balas Bartido sambil menggoda.

"Ba-Baka! Bukan saatnya menggodaku, dan aku bukan tsundere!" Balas Amoretta dengan suara yang pelan, namun nada bicaranya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang marah.

"KYAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat melengking dari seseorang gadis. Orang-orang pun mulai panik. "GUE BELUM SEMPET NYARI NEGI! Hmph!" Suara teriakannya pun tiba-tiba terhenti, seperti dibekam.

"Miku? Ada apa?" Balas Mikuo, ruangan yang gelap membuatnya tidak dapat melihat di mana Miku berada dan kenapa tiba-tiba Miku berteriak.

_SIIING_

Lampu pun kembali menyala.

"Mi-Miku! Mana Miku?" Teriak Mikuo panik karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba menghilang. "Miku-chan!" Mikuo pun semakin panik sambil terus mencari-cari Miku sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Miku… dia hilang tiba-tiba, Len… bagaimana kalau aku yang berikutnya?" Tanya Rin dengan suara yang bergetar karena takut, dia tidak sadar kalau dia masih memeluk Len.

"Te-Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu…" Balas Len pelan, wajahnya semakin memanas, karena pelukan Rin semakin kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Itu tadi reflek! Maafkan aku!" Ucap Rin bertubi-tubi sambil terus membungkuk meminta maaf setelah dia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia telah memeluk Len dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ti…Tidak apa-apa, ketika ketakutan wajar saja kalau dia secara reflek memeluk seseorang…" Balas Len mencoba menenangkan supaya Rin tidak merasa begitu bersalah.

"Miku sudah di ambil, mungkin dia dijadikan sandera untuk memancing kita." Ucap Amoretta pelan. Bartido pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya tidak hanya sampai disini, mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu lagi."

Baru saja dia berkata seperti itu, seluruh kaca yang ada di ruangan itu secara serentak pecah, dan asap berwarna merah muda tebal masuk ke dalam ruangan. Orang-orang pun semakin panik dan berlarian sambil berteriak kesana-kemari.

"Amoretta, tutup mulut dan hidungmu! Akan berbahaya kalau kita menghirup asap ini."

Amoretta pun mengangguk dan langsung menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"A-Asap apa ini?" Ucap Rin dengan panik.

"Sepertinya asap ini berbahaya, tutup mulut dan hidungmu Rin," balas Len cepat sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangannya.

Orang-orang yang tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rin dan Len, serta Amoretta dan Bartido, langsung terbatuk-batuk sampai akhirnya mereka pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Berbahaya kalau kita terus disini! Cepat panggil Rin dan siapa saja yang masih sadarkan diri!" Suruh Bartido pada Amoretta.

"Ok, tunggu aku diluar." Amoretta pun bergegas mencari Rin. Sulit baginya karena asap tebal yang menghalangi jalan. Dia pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan tongkat itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Uhuk uhuk! U-Uh…" Erang Rin lemas. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tak lama, Rin pun pingsan.

"Rin! Bertahanlah!" Len yang menyadari bahwa Rin sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan cepat langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung berlari untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Dadanya terasa sesak karena tadi dia menghirup sedikit asap merah muda ini, namun dia paksakan karena nyawa Rin ada di tangannya. Dia pun melihat seberkas cahaya yang semakin lama-semakin mendekat.

"Rin? Len? Syukurlah kalau kalian masih sadar! Ayo cepat, kita harus keluar dari tempat ini! Ikuti aku!" Amoretta pun kemudian membimbing Len untuk keluar.

Setelah menerobos gumpalan asap tebal, mereka akhirnya dapat keluar dan langsung bernapas dengan lega.

Len pun langsung menidurkan Rin di rumput. Amoretta pun menghampirinya.

"Rin, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len cemas.

"Daijobu, dia hanya tertidur, asap ini yang menyebabkannya. Kau tidak apa-apa Len-kun? Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku… tadi menghirup asap nya sedikit saat menggendong Rin, mungkin… aku… juga…" Len pun akhirnya tertidur, sama seperti Rin. Amoretta pun langsung menidurkan Len disebelah Rin.

Tak lama, Bartido pun datang. "Amoretta! Daijobu ka?"

"Daijobu, tapi mereka tidak, mereka sudah tertidur gara-gara asap ini." Ucap Amoretta sambil menunjuk ke arah duo Kagamine yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sepertinya aku berhasil memeriahkan pesta ini! Dan sepertinya hanya kalian yang berhasil lolos." Tawa seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Amoretta dan Bartido pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Mata Amoretta membulat, tidak percaya dengan siapa yang telah dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"A-Anata wa…"

"Sou da ne. Ini aku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Amoretta Virgina-san." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengambang, atau lebih tepatnya terbang di langit sembari menduduki sebuah kursi dengan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam.

Rambutnya bergelombang sepinggang berwarna cream, dan ujungnya sedikit berwarna merah. Iris matanya berwarna merah darah. Rambutnya diikat twintail kecil, sementara sisanya digerai bebas. Dia memakai sebuah pita dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah di setiap ikatan rambutnya.

Orang ini juga memakai gaun yang terkesan sangat gothic, namun terkesan lolita. Gaunnya yang berwarna hitam panjang hampir menutupi sepatunya yang berwarna serupa.

Dilihat dari wajah dan tubuhnya, bisa dibilang kalau dia ini seumuran dengan Amoretta. Dia pun tersenyum manis layaknya anak-anak pada Amoretta. "Masih ingat dengan namaku? Kau belum pikun kan?"

"Lu jei Piche." Sebuah nama pun terucap dari mulut Amoretta.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo : Yup, akan berlanjut di chap berikutnya! XD

Amoretta : Ini cerita kok makin bertambah aja charanya? Kemarin Virgo sama Cancer, nah sekarang Tahlea ama Lu jei, besok siapa? Lady Gaga?

Ichigo : =3= Yeee… enggak Lady Gaga juga kali, kalo bisa sih aku maunya Kal*fina atau AL*-Pr*ject, pingin jadiin mereka chara saya, mereka cocok untuk hal-hal yang berbau mistery dan gore XD #plak!

Hehe, bagi readers yang bingung, para chara seperti Virgo, Cancer dan Celestial Spirit lainnya itu cuman karangan saya aja, ga ada sangkut pautnya ama Vocaloid.

Yah… mungkin bisa dibilang itu OC dadakan.

Dan bagi readers yang belum tahu, Tahlea Scarlet itu OC saya, soal perannya di sini… nanti juga kalian tau XD Kan gak seru kalau perannya dikasih tau duluan, saya mau bikin readers sekalian kepo!

Trus kalo Lu jei, itu… chap depan ntar juga tau XD *dihajar

Amoretta-chan, minta review ya~ *puppy eyes*

Amoretta : Hai hai, minna~ Readers tercinta nan tersayang~ Reviewnya yaa~ *super ultra mega puppy eyes*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**V**


	18. Lu jei

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo : Akhirnya bisa update juga!

Rin : Oh...

Ichigo : *nyuekin Rin* Ok, bales ripiu!

* * *

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan:  
**Um! Aku suka banget! XD Kita sama, TOS! *apaan sih? abaikan  
Yeah! Akhirnya mereka bersatu!  
Siapa? Lu jei? Belum tentu lho~ hehe  
Ok, makasih udah ngeripiu

**Christi Mashiro:  
**Hehe, nggak juga kok :)  
So pasti dong! Sweet~  
Iya, ini juga lanjut, makasih udah ngeripiu~

**Rie 'AkiHani' Fujimoto:  
**Konbanwa juga :)  
Lu jei Piche? Um... masih rahasia! XD #plak!  
Datang kemana? Ga ada linknya... ('o'?)  
Jaa~ Arigatou for review

**Kyon Kuroblack:**  
Yang punya OC aku kok yang senang Kyon?  
Lu jei Piche, hem... dia masih rahasia, ntar juga tau, hehe  
Makasih udah ngeriview~

**rinnkagamine02:  
**Is that so? Thank you! XD  
No, its fine, ok! It's update now!  
Thank you for review :)

**len sinichi:  
**Ada dong~ Hehe  
Makasih udah ngeriview :)

* * *

Ichigo : Yosh! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, typo, OC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Lu jei**

* * *

"Lu jei Piche."

"Sou, sore wa watashi no namae. Ara ara, kau juga di sini, Bartido Ballentyne-kun. Kukira saat itu aku sudah memusnahkanmu, apa Master of Wizard yang membangkitkanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dan senyum yang sangat sinis.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya balik Bartido dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam dan sinis dari Lu jei.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku memeriahkan pesta ini." Ucapnya cuek sambil mengambil pengikir kuku dan mulai mengikir kuku tangan kirinya.

"Di mana Miku? Kau yang membawanya kan?" Bentak Amoretta karena tidak sabar. Lu jei pun melirik Amoretta sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan urusannya untuk mengikir kukunya.

"Oh, maksudmu nona berambut teal twintail yang panjangnya semata kaki itu?" Tanyanya cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kuku-kukunya yang berwarna merah crimson. "Maksudmu yang ini?"

Kali ini dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan berambut hitam dan beriris emas terbang dengan sepasang sayap hitam di pungggung mereka dan kemudian mendekati Lu jei sambil membawa sosok Miku yang tidak sadarkan diri di tengah mereka.

"Miku-chan!" Jerit Amoretta. Namun Miku sama sekali tidak merespon. Lu jei pun tertawa sinis.

"Hah! Kau kira dengan teriakanmu itu nona negi ini akan bangun? Apa kau lupa bahwa efek tidurku itu akan berlangsung selama 12 jam?" Ucapnya sinis. "Rui, Rei, amankan nona ini."

"Baiklah nona." Ucap mereka serempak. Mereka pun mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan muncul simbol bintang berwarna merah crimson di depan tubuh Miku. Tubuh Miku pun tiba-tiba seperti dikelilingi oleh kotak kaca bening.

"Mi-Miku! Lu jei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Miku?" Bentak Amoretta pada Lu jei yang masih mengikir kukunya, namun kini dia bepindah ke kuku kanan.

"Amoretta, tenanglah…" Ucap Bartido mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Hm? Aku hanya kasian padanya, makanya aku masukkan dia ke kotak kaca, tenanglah, dia masih bisa bernapas di dalamnya. Berterimakasihlah padaku untuk berbaik hati padanya." Jawabnya.

"Kuso! Kupanggil kau, Sagitarius!" Beberapa setelah Amoretta mengucapkan itu, sesosok gadis berambut emas dan iris oranye sepinggang muncul, sambil membawa sebuah busur dan anak panah.

"Hai, siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku?" Jawab Sagitarius. Amoretta pun menunjuk ke arah Lu jei.

"Wh-What the Heck! Nona, aku tau kau mengandalkanku, tapi masa lawanku dia? Aku bisa mati!" Bantah Sagitarius. Amoretta pun memukul Sagitarius dengan tongkatnya.

"Ittai! Kenapa nona memukulku!" Rengek Sagitarius.

"Hoi! Lawan dulu, baru ngomong! Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati ditangannya!"

"Ckckck… Sagitarius, sang pemanah. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan melawanku…" Ucap Lu jei sambil tersenyum.

"Fiuh… Rupanya bukan Lu jei…" Ucap Sagitarius lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Sementara Amoretta dan Bartido hanya sweatdrop.

"Yup, bukan aku, tapi mereka, Gemini." Ucap Lu jei dengan santainya sambil menunjuk ke arah Gemini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rui dan Rei.

"Hai, akan kami lakukan apa saja untuk Lu jei-sama." Jawab mereka serempak, mereka pun kemudian terbang dan melindungi Lu jei dari depan.

"Saa, hajimemashou?" Tanya Rui pada Rei, Rei pun mengangguk, "Un, hajimeyou ni." Ucap Rei. Rui dan Rei pun mengangguk serempak, lalu memandang ke arah Sagitarius yang masih berada di bawah.

"Jiah! Walaupun lawannya bukan Lu jei tapi kalau berdua mah sama aja!" Cerocos Sagitarius.

"Udah jangan banyak omong, lawan aja sana!" Suruh Amoretta pada Sagitarius.

"Iya iya, aku tau." Ucap Sagitarius sambil cemberut. Dia pun kemudian mengambil salah satu anak panahnya dan kemudian bersiap untuk membidik Gemini.

"Sagitarius, tembak!"

_WUUZZ_

Panah milik Sagitarius pun dengan cepat langsung mengarah menuju Gemini, namun tiba-tiba panah itu berbelok dan mengarah menuju Lu jei dengan kecepatan panuh.

"No-Nona!" Jerit Rui. Dengan sigap dia pun langsung menepis panah itu dengan kekuatannya, namun karena gerakan panah itu terlalu cepat, bahunya tergores cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Cih! Kami lawanmu, bukan nona Lu jei!" Bentak Rei, Sagitarius pun tersenyum.

"Sebagai pemanah, aku mempunya keahlian khusus, kau tau?" Jawab Sagitarius dengan santainya.

"Kuso! Rui, daijobu ka?" Tanya Rei cemas. Rui pun mengangguk pelan walaupun masih meringis karena lukanya itu.

"Rui, sini, biar kusembuhkan lukamu." Ucap Lu jei tiba-tiba. Rui pun tersentak.

"Ta-Tapi nona, kalau nona menggunakan kekuatan nona, nanti nona akan…"

"Daijobu, kalian lebih berharga saat ini, kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Lu jei sambil tersenyum, kali ini merupakan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus. Rui pun dengan terpaksa menyerahkan tangannya karena itu adalah perintah.

Lu jei pun kemudian membaca sebuah mantra dan dari tangannya muncul cahaya berwarna merah crimson, cahaya itu kemudian didekatkan ke luka Rui dan dalam sekejap, luka itu hilang.

"A-Arigatou, Lu jei-sama." Ucap Rui sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ii yo. Saa, lakukan tugas kalian." Titah Lu jei. Rui dan Rei pun mengangguk mantap dan segera bersiap menyerang Sagitarius.

Mereka pun kemudian membaca sebuah mantra, dan muncul sebuah simbol lingkaran dengan gambar bintang ditengahnya yang berwarna merah.

Sebuah cahaya layaknya laser pun muncul dari simbol itu, dan langsung mengarah ke Sagitarius, Amoretta dan Bartido. Laser itu disertai dengan petir, sehingga membuat orang yang terkena laser itu akan merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Sagitarius, pelindung!" Ucap Amoretta tiba-tiba, namun sebelum pelindung berhasil dibuat, laser itu sudah menyambar mereka duluan.

_BOOMM!_

Mereka bertiga pun terlempar cukup jauh dengan kondisi tubuh seperti habis terbakar. Namun yang terkena cukup parah adalah Sagitarius, karena dia yang berada di depan.

"Argh… Ittai na…" Erang Amoretta. Dia pun melihat Sagitarius yang terluka sangat parah dan terkapar di tanah. "Sagitarius! Daijobu ka?"

"Go-Gomen ne, nona, aku kalah cepat dari mereka."

"Ie, tugasmu bagus, aku yang salah. Sagitarius, pulanglah, akan kusuruh Virgo untuk mengobati lukamu." Jawab Amoretta, dia pun mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap Sagitarius lenyap dari tempat itu.

"Jadi… kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Bartido yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Amoretta sambil memegangi bahunya yang berdarah karena tergores.

"Tidak tau, mungkin kita harus menyerah dulu, mereka terlalu kuat." Balas Amoretta pelan.

"No, Nona!" Suara jeritan Rei tiba-tiba terdengar. Amoretta dan Bartido pun langsung menoleh ke asal sumber suara tersebut. Lu jei tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas, dia memegangi kepalanya yang kelihatannya sangat sakit.

"No, nona… ini pasti karena nona telah menyembuhkan lukaku tadi… ma-makanya nona jadi…" Ucap Rui dengan suara bergetar, air mata pun perlahan jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ahaha, da-daijobu yo… Yare yare, kau seperti anak kecil saja Rui, sudah, jangan nangis lagi ya?"

"Go-gomennasai Lu jei-sama! Huwaa!" Rui pun kemudian menangis. Sementara Lu jei mencoba untuk menenangkan. Rei pun tidak diam, dia pun terbang mendekati Amoretta dan Bartido.

"Kami akan mundur sekarang, tapi bukan berarti kalau kami mengalah pada kalian. Lu jei-sama lebih penting daripada mengurus kalian berdua. Kami kembalikan lagi nona negi ini pada kalian." Ucapnya, Miku pun terbebas dari kotak kaca dan perlahan terbaring di tanah. Dia pun segera terbang kembali menuju Lu jei.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Amoretta tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lu jei?"

"…Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya singkat, dia pun kemudian terbang ke sisi Lu jei.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Amoretta Virgina-san, Bartido Ballentyne-kun." Ucap Lu jei sebelum mereka akhirnya menghilang dan lenyap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? Kenapa dia jadi pucat dan lemas begitu? Ini membuatku bingung…" Ucap Amoretta sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Terlebih lagi kekacauan yang sudah dilakukannya, mattaku, kita terpaksa membereskannya. Belum lagi orang-orang ini, kita perlu menunggu mereka sampai besok. Geezz…" Gerutu Amoretta.

"Ya… mau bagaimana lagi, lakukan saja sihir pengembalian. Aku akan memperbaiki bagian Barat, kau bagian Timur saja." Ucap Bartido, dia pun kemudian berjalan ke Barat gedung olahraga. Lalu membacakan mantra sihir pengembalian, dan secara ajaib, seluruh kaca dan barang-barang yang rusak kembali seperti semula.

"Sigh. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang…" Ucap Amoretta sambil memperbaiki bagian Timur. Dengan terpaksa, waktu malam minggunya dihabiskan untuk memperbaiki gedung.

Sementara para korban masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak tahu mereka sedang tidur sambil menindih satu sama lain, maupun bagaimana pose mereka saat tidur. Ada yang terlentang, tengkurap, yang nungging pun ada. Bahkan tak jarang terdengar suara dengkuran yang keras dan iler yang sudah membanjiri lantai.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua belas jam mereka tertidur, dan sekarang sudah hari Minggu pagi. Satu persatu dari mereka sudah mulai bangun. Tak jarang, terdengar suara jeritan dari para gadis yang saat mereka bangun, mereka melihat pantulan kuntilanak di kaca yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mereka sendiri.

"WTF? MAKE-UP GUEEE! GUE KAYAK KUNTI!"

"RAMBUT GUEE! UDAH KAYAK SAPU IJUK!"

"KYAA! ILER SIAPA INI DI RAMBUT GUEE! BAU AMIS!"

"PUNGGUNG GUE! ENCOK!"

"HAPE GUE MASIH MATII!"

"BERAAAT! TURUN LO DARI PERUT GUE! _PLAK!"_

Itulah beberapa jeritan histeris para gadis dan para laki-laki yang baru terbangun dari tidur mereka dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit. Tak jarang ada juga yang memukul bahkan menampar temannya sendiri untuk membangunkan mereka.

Sementara itu, duo Kagamine masih belum bangun. Mungkin karena posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat nyaman, dan empuk. Dan juga, tempat itu berada di belakang gedung dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari bahkan tau kalau mereka ada disana.

"Ngh… Ugh…" Terdengar suara dari salah satu Kagamine, lebih tepatnya dari Rin. Sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya, dia membuka kedua matanya pelan.

!

Dia kaget, tapi tidak berani untuk berteriak. Mukanya langsung memanas. Tentu saja, wajahnya akan memanas karena posisi tidur mereka yang bisa dibilang ehem, mesra. Posisi mereka seperti ini, Len tidur menghadap ke arah Rin sambil memeluk tubuh Rin. Begitu pula dengan Rin, dia memeluk lengan milik Len. Sementara jarak antara wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, sedikit gerakan saja, dan bibir mereka akan saling bertemu satu sama lain.

'_Le-Len…' _Batin Rin gugup dengan wajah yang sangat merah, jantungnya berdetak kencang tidak menentu dan sangat keras. '_Ka-Kalau Len bangun dan melihat aku sudah terbangun duluan dia pasti kaget. A-Aku harus pura-pura tidur sambil menunggu Len bangun!' _Rin pun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur dan memjamkan kembali kedua matanya.

Benar saja, beberapa detik setelah Rin memejamkan matanya, Len terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Un… R-Rin?" Ucap Len pelan, dia masih tidak sadar dengan posisi tidurnya yang sangaaaat dekat dengan Rin, mungkin karena nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah dia tersadar. Wajahnya memanas, sama seperti Rin tadi. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi karena mengira Rin masih tertidur, di urungkan niatnya, dia tidak mau membangunkan Rin yang sedang tertidur layaknya malaikat itu.

'_R-Rin… kalau kau sedang tidur, wajahmu sangat manis, persis seperti malaikat. Seandainya aku bisa melihatmu secantik ini setiap hari… Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia…' _Batinnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tak beraturan.

'_Sedikit gerakan saja… dan kami akan… akh! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih! Kalau aku melakukannya, Rin pasti marah… Tapi… dia kan masih tertidur, mungkin dia tidak akan menyadarinya…' _Pikiran negatif milik Len pun akhirnya menang. Dia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin.

Sementara Rin, yang masih pura-pura tidur juga masih tidak bisa bergerak karena Len juga tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia pun hanya bisa terus menunggu, sampai Len bergerak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan rencana Len, sampai pada akhirnya, Len melakukannya pada Rin.

_Cup!_

'_Ke-Kenapa ini? Kenapa bibirku seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut? Dan… hangat?' _Tidak berani bergerak dan membuka mata, Rin pun hanya bisa mengintip.

!

Sekali lagi, dia sangat terkejut karena… Karena Len telah menciumnya! Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan dirasakan bibirnya sendiri. Len… seorang cowok yang disukai Rin sejak SMP dan merupakan murid terpopuler disekolah, sampai-sampai memiliki fans girl yang bejibun, telah mencium bibirnya!

Sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh Rin pun semakin lama semakin menjalari tubuhnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan dia bersyukur karena yang telah melakukannya adalah Len, pangeran pujaan hatinya.

Saking kaget dan malunya, wajah Rin memerah dan terasa amat sangat merah. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, walaupun dalam hati, dia sedang berteriak kegirangan karena pangeran pujaan hatinya telah mencium bibirnya.

'_Le-Len… dia menciumku! Dia menciumku! Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, ini bukan mimpi, aku baru saja bangun. Kalau begitu ini nyata! Apakah itu artinya… Len juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?'_

Berselang kira-kira satu setengah menit, bibir mereka pun terpisah. Len merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas dan merah. Dan karena tidak mau disangka melakukan apa-apa pada Rin, dia pun memutuskan untuk bangun, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin lebih berlama-lama dengan Rin dalam posisi itu. Sebelum membangunkan Rin, Len berkata dengan amaaaat sangat pelan.

"Rin, aishiteru yo." Ucapnya dengan amaaat sangat pelan, seperti berbisik. Dia pikir, Rin pasti tidak mendengarnya. Namun dia salah, Rin mendengarnya, malahan dengan amaat sangat jelas.

'_Na-Nani? Len… di-dia bilang… a-aishiteru? Seseorang, katakan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi! Apa ini berarti dia juga sama sepertiku? Saling memiliki perasaan yang sama satu sama lain? Tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa… akh, lupakan! Yang terpenting aku harus bangun dari tidur pura-pura ini! Tapi… bagaimana caranya?' _Jerit Rin dalam hati.

Perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap, gugup, malu dan bingung bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menghasilkan sebuah rasa baru yang belum pernah dirasakan Rin. Apa ini yang dirasakan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah pohon sakura yang agak jauh dari Gedung Olahraga, sedang duduk sepasang manusia, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Amoretta dan Bartio, yang kelihatan sangat kecapean. Mereka sudah menguras tenaga untuk memperbaiki Gedung Olahraga semalaman.

"Um… aku cape sekali…" Gerutu Amoretta. Matanya terasa sangat berat, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas karena seluruh tenaganya terkuras. Sementara Bartido duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan diri di batang pohon, kedua matanya memandang ke arah langit.

"Oi, kau dengar atau tidak sih? Uuh…" Ucap Amoretta sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena kesal.

"Ah, gomen, tadi aku ngelamun, haha…" Ucapnya sambil tertawa garing. "Kau bilang tadi kau cape ya? Mau pulang sekarang?" Namun pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali. Amoretta tetap diam, tidak bergerak.

"Ne… Kau dengar atau tidak?" Tanyanya lagi sambil melihat ke arah wajah Amoretta.

Ternyata Amoretta tidur. "Eh? Dia tidur… mungkin dia kecapean sekali, apa aku harus menggendongnya sampai mansion ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke arah depan.

_PLUK_

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Amoretta terjatuh ke bahunya. "E-Eh? Hm… mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga untuk terus berada di sini. Aku juga mengantuk, oyasumi ne Amoretta-chan." Ucapnya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertidur pulas di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunga-bunganya yang berwarna merah muda. Sugguh romantis.

Ditambah dengan posisi tidur mereka, terkesan seperti pasangan kekasih. Walapun hubungan mereka sendiri masih belum jelas. Kepala Amoretta berada di atas bahu Bartido dan kepala Bartido berada di atas kepala Amoretta. Akankah suatu saat nanti… mereka saling menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain? Walaupun saat ini pun perasaan mereka satu sama lain masih belum begitu jelas?

Kita nantikan saja di chapter berikutnya…

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo : Finally! Chappie 18 selesai! XD

Are? Kemana semua orang? *liat lagi cript, trus dibaca* hm… Len masih mesra-mesraan ama Rin… Rin masih pura-pura tidur… Amoretta dan Bartido baru tidur… Tahlea gak tau kemana karena dia cuman muncul sedikit… hm…

_CLING! - Author punya ide_

Ah! Aku panggil Virgo aja! XD

Virgo : Hai ma'am! Apa yang bisa Virgo bantu?

Ichigo : Minta review! XD

Virgo : =3= Dikirain ngapain, taunya minta review… Ya udah deh, minna RnR ya~

Ichigo : Review bagi para readers yang merasa fic ini menarik dan semakin menegangkan plus misterius! XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Review!**

**V**


	19. Confession of Love

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Ichigo : Yup, akhirnya bisa update juga XD

Rin : Kalau diliat-liat ini fic tambah gaje aja

Ichigo : =3= Jangan ngomong gitu dong… Bales ripiu noh… *nyodorin kertas dan pudding jeruk

Rin : Ok! *semangat karena dapet oudding jeruk

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan :**  
Wah, ati-ati kena anemia... hehe  
Eh, iya... namanya salah di review kemarin ya? Ga apa kok ^^  
Yup! Thank you for update!

**Rie 'AkiHani' Fujimoto:**  
Len : *blush* aku gak mesum!  
Gak mau ngaku dia *digaplok Len  
Wah, linknya ga ada lagi ('0'?) coba di kasih spasi trus diilangin titiknya, ntar kasih tau saya mana yg dikasih titik... FFn emang gitu...  
Wah, typo masih ada? Berarti itu ga disengaja... (_ _)  
Yup, makasih udah ngeriview

**Christi Mashiro:  
**So sweet~ Emang, hehe...  
Um, ini chap udah 4000 word kok! Lebih malah...  
Ok, ok, ini udah update, thx for review

**Kyon Kuroblack:**  
Yaah... begitulah, ngakak jangan ditahan, nanti sakit perut! XD *apa ini? abaikan  
Aw, cemburu kah? Hehe, saya aja cemburu...  
Makasih udah ngeriview

**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko:**  
3 gak semuaaa! #plak!  
Eh? yang cuman '!' itu saya sengaja kok, dia kan kaget cuman gak teriak  
Yosh! ini juga udah, makasih udah ngeriview

**kawaiine kaori -gloria:  
**Hehe, makasih ya...  
ini juga udah update ;)

* * *

Ichigo : Um, lanjut ke disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini beserta OC milik saya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, OC(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Confession of Love**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di sebuah istana yang berada di dimensi sihir yang sama sekali tidak pernah diketahui letaknya oleh siapa pun, lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, yang dipenuhi dengan interior-interior berwarna putih, merah dan hitam.

Berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh lantai berwarna cream yang ujungnya berwarna merah, memakai sebuah gaun dengan warna hitam dan merah yang panjangnya selutut.

Gadis itu berdiri di dekat jendela, pandangannya menatap lurus halaman istananya yang penuh oleh pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya.

Sepintas, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya, namun senyuman itu langsung sirna dan berubah menjadi senyuman yang terlihat sedih.

Gadis ini, ya, dia… Lu jei Piche.

_KREEK_

"No, nona…" Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan iris mata berwarna emas memasuki kamarnya. Lu jei pun berbalik dan melihat kearah gadis yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Rui?"

"Ano… Rui minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi nona malam tadi… Gomennasai, Lu jei-sama"

"Tidak apa, lagipula itu sudah berlalu." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Ta-Tapi-" Ucapan Rui pun terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk,"RUI!" Lu jei dan Rui pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut, kembaran laki-laki Rui, Rei.

"Re-Rei…" Ucap Rui pelan, dia tidak berani menatap Rei yang kelihatan kesal padanya.

"Rei, kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" Tanya Lu jei dengan nada datar dan wajah yang agak bingung.

"Ma-Maaf kalau Rei masuk ke kamar nona tanpa izin, tapi Rui, dia bersikeras untuk terus meminta maaf pada nona." Ucap Rei sambil berlutut ala servant pada Lu jei.

"Ma-Maaf…" Ucap Rui pelan.

Memang, Rui dan Rei bisa dibilang adalah maid dan servant setia Lu jei. Mereka juga adalah Celestial Spirit milik Lu jei, Gemini.

"Berdirilah Rei, kau tidak perlu berlutut hormat padaku seperti itu setiap saat."

"Tapi… ini tugasku, Lu jei-sama." Ucap Rei yang kini sudah berdiri tegap. Lu jei pun menghela napasnya.

"Haah, kalian terlalu berlebihan, umur kalian kan cuman satu tahun dibawahku. Tidak perlu memperlakukanku layaknya seorang nona besar. Kemari kalian."

Merasa diberi perintah oleh majikannya, mereka pun mendekat. Dan secara tiba-tiba Lu jei memeluk mereka, sangat erat. Mereka kaget, karena mendapat pelukan yang mendadak ini.

"Lu-Lu jei-sama…" Ucap mereka berdua. Beberapa menit, Lu jei pun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mengelus-elus kepala mereka.

"Kalian tau, kalian lebih kuanggap seperti adik-adikku daripada pelayanku… Bersikaplah seperti itu, dan aku akan sangat senang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, Rui dan Rei pun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus kalau kalian sudah paham, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan… Waktu kita tidak banyak, secepatnya, kita harus mendapatkannya." Ucap Lu jei dengan nada serius. Mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh majikan mereka, wajah mereka pun ikut menjadi serius dan mengangguk mantap tanda mengerti.

"Saatnya kita menjalankan rencana." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**Sementara itu…**_

'_Le-Len… dia bilang… aishiteru? Apa ini artinya… cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?' _Batin Rin dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

_Deg Deg Deg_

Sementara Len, yang posisinya sudah berubah menjadi duduk, terus memandangi wajah Rin. Wajahnya pun memerah, namun dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ri-Rin… Rin, bangunlah…" Ucapnya pelan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin dengan lembut. Rin pun langsung membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap ke arah Len.

"Len…" Ucapnya pelan sambil memandangi kedua bola mata Len yang berwarna biru azure. Mata yang sangat indah, seakan menenggelamkan dirinya, mata itu… mata yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya.

"Um… Rin?" Len merasa gugup jika dipandang oleh Rin seperti itu, namun pandangannya tidak bisa bergerak dari wajah Rin yang menurutnya bagaikan seorang malaikat. Matanya pun memandang ke sepasang mata Rin yang berwarna biru azure, begitu berkilau dan indah, dia seperti terhipnotis olehnya.

Mereka pun saling tatap menatap untuk cukup lama, dan keheningan pun melanda mereka. Hingga akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Len… benarkah itu?" Tanya Rin dengan nada serius namun terkesan malu-malu, wajahnya pun mulai bersemu merah. Dia hanya ingin memastikan pernyataan cinta Len yang barusan. Apa itu benar, atau cuman main-main.

"A-Apa yang ka-kau maksud Rin?" Tanya Len balik dengan tergagap-gagap. Dia panik, apa Rin mendengar ucapannya yang barusan? Saking groginya, wajahnya pun ikut memerah.

"Apa kau… bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu yang barusan? Bahwa kau… me-mencintai…ku…" Ucap Rin pelan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, digenggamnya kedua telapak tangan Len dengan erat.

Perkataan Rin yang barusan membuatnya kaget, ternyata Rin benar-benar mendengarnya. Dia malu, entah karena apa tapi dia malu. Dia juga bingung, bingung mau menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Rin yang sungguh-sungguh itu.

Tapi… yang namanya cinta itu… tidak bisa dihalangi kan? Seseorang pasti bisa merasakan cinta, dan kini Len dan Rin merasakannya. Cinta mereka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja mereka belum menyatakannya. Mereka masih malu untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

Rin sudah menyukai Len sejak SMP, sejak mereka duduk dalam satu bangku. Saat itu penampilan Rin sangatlah cupu, dia juga kuper. Namun Len, orang pertama yang melihat kebaikan dan kepolosan hati Rin bukan dari luarnya, namun dari dalam. Menurutnya, Rin itu orang paling manis yang pernah ditemuinya. Walau tertutup bingkai kacamata dan kunciran rambut yang terkesan cupu, namun dia tau, Rin adalah gadis yang sangat manis.

Namun saat itu dia masih belum mengerti, bahkan tahu apa itu yang namanya cinta. Dia pikir itu hanyalah perasaan suka pada teman yang biasa. Namun semakin lama perasaan itu semakin kuat. Dan saat memasuki SMA, dia menyadari, bahwa dia mencintai Rin.

Terasa ada separuh jiwanya yang tidak ada, tentu saja itu karena saat SMA, kelas Rin dan Len berbeda. Dan saat dia memasuki SMA, dia jarang bertemu dengan Rin. Rin terlalu tertutup dan jarang keluar untuk bergaul. Dia masih sama, pemalu dan kuper, itu yang membuatnya susah untuk didekati. Len pikir Rin itu tidak menyukainya, makanya ia jarang menyapanya. Terutama lagi saat SMA, Len menjadi seorang cowok yang diidolakan setiap gadis. Dia menjadi buruan dan selalu dikejar kesana-kemari oleh para penggemar gilanya. Itu yang membuatnya sibuk, sangat sibuk, hanya untuk menghindari mereka setiap hari.

Dan di hari itu, Amoretta muncul, sosok yang persis mirip dengan Rin. Begitu ceria, manis dan sangat friendly. Dia pun juga menyukai Amoretta, mungkin karena Amoretta yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya setiap saat. Sedangkan Rin, dia hanya diam, sama sekali jarang untuk menyapa Len. Jadi Len pikir, Rin sudah melupakan bahkan membencinya.

Dan saat itu yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah, mungkin Amoretta adalah sosok yang bisa menjadi tambatan hatinya, makanya dia nekat untuk menembaknya. Namun setelah Amoretta menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa masih ada gadis yang selalu menyukai dirinya, dia tersadar. Len tidak terlalu mencintai Amoretta, itu hanya sebatas suka. Tapi pada Rin, dia mencintainya, sangat.

Dan saat ini, Rin, gadis yang biasanya pemalu dan terlihat cupu, sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Di tambah dengan penampilannya, Rin semakin kelihatan cantik dan manis. Mata Rin dengan serius menatap matanya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Rin yang merah karena malu, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Dan yang diinginkan oleh Rin saat ini hanyalah sebuah kejelasan. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah sungguhan atau tidak.

Dan itu sungguhan, tidak bohong. Len mengatakannya karena perasaan cintanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Saking tidak bisa dibendung, dia, dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada, telah mencium Rin. Walaupun saat itu dia menyangka bahwa Rin masih terlelap, tapi yang penting dia telah melakukannya.

Namun itu tidak cukup, dia terasa tersiksa. Tersiksa jika harus terus membohongi perasaannya ini. Dia mencintai Rin, kenapa sangat sulit rasanya untuk mengungkapkannya? Perasaan itu sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan mengambil alih pikirannya. Dia ingin memiliki Rin, hanya untuknya seorang. Len… sangat ingin untuk menjadikan Rin sebagai pacarnya, kekasihnya, tambatan hatinya. Dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun sakit, dia ingin Rin selalu ada di sisinya.

* * *

Dan sekaranglah saatnya, saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya. Saat dimana dia hanya berduaan dengan Rin. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihat maupun mengganggu. Inilah… saat yang tepat!

Akhirnya, Len pun membalas menggenggam tangan Rin. Dia tahu suatu hari saat ini akan datang, dan ia sudah siap.

"Rin… aku…" Ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk, wajahnya semakin merah. Namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap berani. Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang wajah Rin dengan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya pun berpindah ke kedua sisi wajah Rin.

"Le-Len?"

"Rin… aku… selama ini aku… aku selalu menyukai Rin… bukan, aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Kagamine Rin! Apakah kau… memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Jika iya, maka, maukah kau menjadi belahan jiwaku? Rin, maukah kau… menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Len dengan serius sambil terus memandangi wajah Rin tanpa memalingkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Ini adalah… pernyataan cintanya.

_TES_

Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat pun menyentuh telapak tangannya. Air mata. Rin… dia menangis.

"Ri-Rin? Ke-Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Len dengan panik sambil mengusap air mata Rin dengan ibu jarinya.

Rin pun menggeleng pelan, dia pun menyapu air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ti-Tidak… hiks, Len tidak salah, dan tidak akan pernah… hiks… aku… hiks, aku hanya senang… ternyata Len juga… memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku… hiks… kupikir cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan… hiks… aku… dari dulu aku sudah menyukai Len… sejak kita pertama kali bertemu… aku sudah menyukai, tidak, aku mencintai Len… hiks, aku juga mencintaimu, Kagamine Len! Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu!" Ucap Rin sesenggukan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Len.

Perasaan senang, bahagia, dan terharu, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rin. Begitu pula dengan Len, akhirnya dia terbebas dari belenggu yang selama ini selalu mengikat perasaan cintanya pada Rin. Dia pun membalas pelukan Rin dengan luapan perasaan gembiranya.

* * *

Berselang beberapa menit, mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan memandang satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum. "Jadi… sepertinya kita sudah resmi jadian ya?" Tanya Len mencairkan suasana.

Rin pun mengangguk senang, walaupun air matanya sesekali menetes dari matanya. "Ne, mari kita buat janji. Kalau kita akan selalu bersama, melengkapi satu sama lain, selamanya." Ucap Rin sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menyodorkannya pada Len.

"Aku janji, kalau aku akan selalu bersama Rin, dan selalu mencintai Rin apapun yang terjadi, selamanya!" Jawab Len dengan mantap sambil membalas jari kelingking Rin dengan jarinya.

Kini kedua jari itu saling bertautan, membentuk suatu janji layaknya anak kecil. Namun bagi mereka, itu adalah sebuah janji yang saling mengikat hati mereka satu sama lain.

"Ne, Len." Tiba-tiba saja Rin angkat bicara setelah beberapa detik mereka melepaskan jari mereka. Wajahnya memerah, sementara Len hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya?"

"A-Ano… sebenarnya tadi aku…" Ucap Rin malu-malu dengan wajah merah sambil memainkan jarinya. Sementara Len hanya terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sama, bingung.

"Aku… etto… um, kemarikan telingamu." Akhirnya Rin pun berbisik di telinga Len. Spontan saja, wajah Len memanas dan merah.

"A-APA? Ja-Jadi… tadi kau pura-pura tidur?" Teriak Len histeris sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan lengannya.

Rin pun mengangguk malu-malu degan wajah yang tak kalah merah dari Len. Namun sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Len pun semakin panas. Seperti ada Matahari yang menyinarinya dari jarak satu meter.

Dia tidak percaya, dan juga malu karena mendengar bisikan Rin tadi. Rupanya saat Len mencium Rin, Rin pura-pura tidur. Betapa malunya diri Len.

"Ma-Maaf Rin… kukira kau sedang tidur saat itu…" Ucap Len sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa sih… Lagipula itu first kissku… dan aku senang karena itu Len." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum walau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"E-Eh? I-Itu first kissmu?"

"Iya…" Jawab Rin pelan. Wajahnya semakin memanas.

Mereka pun diam, sampai akhirnya Len bertindak.

"Ne, pinjam kupingmu, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Rin pun mendekatkan kupingnya, dan Len berbisik sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting.

"E-Eh?" Ucap Rin shock dengan wajah yang makin memanas. Sementara Len hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak mau ya?"

Rin pun menggeleng, "a-aku… mau kok." Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan dan kecil. Len pun tersenyum.

_Cup!_

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi kanan Rin. Wajah Rin secara spontan langsung menjadi merah karena menahan malu dan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Anggap saja itu tanda kalau kita sudah resmi jadian, hehe." Ucap Len yang wajahnya juga memerah sambil tersenyum lebar. Rin pun mengangguk pelan.

"Um… Kira-kira orang sudah pulang belum ya? Kelihatannya pestanya kacau dan sekarang sudah pagi, bagaimana kalau kita juga pulang?"

"I-Iya… sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang dan sarapan, tapi sebaiknya aku cari Amoretta dulu."

"Akan kutemani kau, ayo pergi, hime-sama." Ucap Len dengan senyuman manis sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin. Dengan malu-malu Rin pun meraih tangan itu, lalu berdiri.

"Arigatou, watashi no ouji-sama." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari Len.

* * *

"Eh? Itu mereka bukan?" Tunjuk Len pada sepasang orang di bawah pohon sakura, setelah diamati lagi, Rin pun mengangguk. Mereka pun mendekat ke sana, dengan perlahan.

"Ya ampun, kawaiina~ Ah, handphone!" Ucap Rin, ide jailnya pun muncul. Dengan handphone miliknya, di ambilnya beberapa foto Amoretta dan Bartido yang sedang tidur dengan manisnya di bawah pohon yang seperti pasangan kekasih itu.

"Kau jail sekali… tidak apa-apa tuh?" Tanya Len yang sudah sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang dengan semangat mengambil gambar dari berbagai arah.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa, malahan ini bagus, di saat tertentu aku bisa mengerjai mereka, fufufu…" Ucap Rin sambil tertawa licik. Len pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Rin yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Ne, kapan-kapan kita tidur seperti itu juga yuk." Bisik Len dari belakang tepat di telinga Rin, tangannya pun memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Kyaa! Ja-Jangan meluk aku tiba-tiba dong! Len nakal!" Ucap Rin sambil menjitak kepala Len. Wajahnya langsung memerah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata, "kapan-kapan saja."

Len pun tersenyum, masih memeluk Rin dari belakang, dia pun mencium pipi kanan Rin. "Dilihat dari arah manapun, hime-sama tetap cantik." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, wajah Rin pun semakin memerah.

"Su-Sudahlah Len!" Ucap Rin sambil mendorong Len. Len pun mengalah pada hime-sama nya. "Apapun maumu, hime-sama." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Rin pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Ba-Baka." Ucapnya. Len pun terkekeh pelan.

"Ungh… ng… Rin…-chan?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Amoretta tampaknya sudah bangun, namun sepertinya dia belum menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah nyawanya sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul, barulah dia sadar.

"KYAAA! Menyingkir kau darikuu!" Teriaknya sambil mendorong kepala orang yang berada di sebelahnya, sehingga orang itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"I-Ittai na… Baka! Setidaknya jangan mendorongku seperti itu!"

"Makanya jangan sembarangan! Baka!" Balas Amoretta.

"Eh? Memangnya yang nyandar ke bahu aku duluan itu siapa? Kan kamu!" Bartido pun tidak mau kalah.

"E-Eh? Ma-Masa sih…" Amoretta pun langsung kicep. Dia tidak menyadari kalau dia duluan yang menyandar ke bahunya Bartido. Akhirnya dia pun kalah telak, karena itu memang kebenarannya. Wajah Amoretta pun langsung memerah karena malu, namun cepat-cepat disembunyikannya wajahnya itu dengan sebuah alasan.

"A-Apa boleh buat kan? Itukan karena aku sudah kecapean…" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Dasar nona tsundere, banyak sekali alasanmu. Bilang aja kalo udah kalah telak."

"Urusai! Aku bukan tsundere! Dan aku mau pulang sekarang, cepat ambil mobilnya sana!"

"Iya iya." Bartido pun mengalah, dia pun segera bergegas mengambil limousin yang diparkirnya di halaman sekolah.

"Baka." Ucap Amoretta. Dia pun kemudian melihat ke duo Kagamine yang sedang asyik peluk-pelukan. "Ehem! Kayaknya udah ada yang jadian nih… Mesraaa~~"

Mendengar ucapan Amoretta mereka buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Siapa yang mesra!" Balas duo Kagamine secara bersamaan dengan wajah yang juga sama-sama merah.

"Makanya, jangan disini dong… Nanti aja lanjutin lebih lanjut di dalam kamar berduaan…" Balas Amoretta dengan nada cuek. Wajah Rin dan Len pun semakin memerah, mereka pun langsung saling pandang, lalu menunduk karena malu.

_TIN TIN_

"Oi, mau pulang atau jalan kaki?" Teriak seorang pemuda dari dalam mobil yang sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Geezz… Iya iya." Gerutu Amoretta sebal sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Len, ayo." Ajak Rin. "Eh? Nggak apa-apa nih?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu. "Ga apa-apa, ayo, sekalian kita sarapan bareng." Ajak Rin lagi sambil menarik-narik Len layaknya sebuah layangan. Len pun akhirnya menurut.

* * *

"Eh eh eh, kenapa aku harus duduk di depan!" Tanya Amoretta sambil cemberut ketika dia disuruh duduk di depan.

"Udah duduk aja, kalau kamu disana, ntar mengganggu mereka berdua." Balas Bartido sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin dan Len yang sudah duduk berdua di belakang.

Amoretta pun masih belum masuk juga, dia ragu untuk duduk didepan. Tapi dia juga tidak mau duduk dibelakang karena akan mengganggu.

"Masuk atau kutinggal? Buruan!" Suruh Bartido. "Ini yang majikan ama pelayan yang mana sih? Kok malah aku yang disuruh-suruh?" Bantah Amoretta, dia masih saja tidak mau masuk, tentu saja karena dia gengsi untuk duduk didekat Bartido.

"Ya sudah kalau ga mau, jalan kaki sana." Ucap Bartido cuek. Dia pun menginjak gas dan mobil pun berjalan, meninggalkan Amoretta yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ke-Kejam! Bartido kejam! Woi, jangan tinggalin aku! Aku mau ikuutt!" Teriak Amoretta pada mobil limousin yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Wajahnya pun memerah karena kesal, baru saja dia mau menangis, mobil itu langsung datang sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ayo masuk, kalau kamu nangis disini, bisa-bisa dikira anak telantar. Buruan, atau mau aku tinggal beneran?" Ucap Bartido dari dalam mobil sambil membuka kaca jendela.

Dan dengan perasaan terpaksa, Amoretta pun masuk dan duduk didepan dengan wajah cemberut dan merah karena menahan marah dan tangis.

"Dari tadi masuk aja kenapa sih? Dasar tsundere." Ejek Bartido. Namun beberapa detik setelah itu dia mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan keras di kepala. "I-Ittai!" Ringisnya.

"Udah cepet jalan! Aku sudah gerah nih!" Bentak Amoretta dengan nada tsundere dan wajah cemberut. Mobil pun akhirnya berjalan, daripada harus terus diam dan mendengar Amoretta mengoceh gak karuan.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, keheningan pun terjadi.

"Ne Rin." Bisik Len pada Rin saat diperjalanan.

"Hm?"

"Mereka gak harmonis ya?" Bisik Len lagi. "Pfft… iya…" Balas Rin sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku dengar itu!" Ucap Amoretta dan Bartido bersamaan. Mereka pun kaget dan saling berpandangan.

"Hmph!" Dengus mereka berdua sambil langsung memalingkan wajah.

Sementara duo Kagamine yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop. '_Mereka gak harmonis, tapi isi pikiran sama.'_

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di mansion. Orang yang pertama keluar adalah Amoretta, dengan wajah cemberut, dibukanya pintu mansion, dia pun segera ngacir kekamarnya.

"Dasar… seenaknya saja." Ucap Bartido sambil menghela napas. "Ayo, kalian juga masuk." Tambahnya, setelah itu dia pun juga masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Aku gak tau kalau Rin tinggal di mansion yang… nauzubillah, gede banget!"

"Ahaha… Awalnya aku tinggal dirumahku sendiri kok, cuman aku disuruh sama Amoretta tinggal disini, katanya supaya aku tidak sendirian di rumah. Ayo masuk, Len!"

"Um, baiklah."

* * *

"Haah… sampai juga…" Ucap Rin sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Um… Len mau mandi duluan?" Tanya Rin pada Len yang juga sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh? Rin duluan saja, lagian apa disini ada baju ganti untukku?"

"Ah… itu..." Rin pun bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau baju untuk perempuan sih ada, tapi kalau laki-laki?

"Ada! Ada kok! Len tenang aja, semua yang diperlukan ada di mansion ini!" Ucap Amoretta yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu. "Di dalam kamar mandi, ada pintu warna hitam dan warna putih, Len masuk aja ke yang warna hitam, yang itu khusus buat laki-laki, yang putih khusus buat perempuan." Tambahnya, setelah itu Amoretta pun pergi entah kemana.

"Aku nggak tau ada pintu warna hitam di dalam kamar mandi, coba kulihat dulu." Ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dan benar saja, pintu warna hitam benar-benar ada disamping pintu warna putih. "Ada. Ya sudah aku mandi dulu, jangan ngintip loh!" Ancam Rin sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Aku selesai… um… Len… kau membuatku takut kalau kau menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Rin yang sudah selesai manti dan berganti baju. Seperti yang dikatakannya barusan, Len langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… aneh.

Rin sekarang mengenakan sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih, dan sebuah miniskirt berwarna oranye. Dan pita putih besarnya di letakkannya ke samping.

"Ehehe, sori, habisnya aku terpesona oleh kecantikanmu hime-sama."

"Ih, gombal ah… Udah buruan sana, nanti aku tinggal lho."

"Hai hai…" Ucap Len yang langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, namun saat dia melewati Rin, dia memberi sedikit hadiah.

_Cup!_

Ciuman kecil pun mendarat di pipi kiri Rin, setelah itu Len pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Rin masih memegang pipi kirinya, wajahnya memerah, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia pun tersenyum. "Arigatou."

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Wow.

Satu kata yang langsung melintas di kepalaku begitu aku memasuki kamar mandi Rin. Dari pada disebut kamar mandi, sepertinya lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai pemandian. Menurut perhitunganku, luasnya… mungkin hampir setengah hektar. Apa mereka sekaya ini ya?

* * *

"Um… pintu warna hitam… yang ini ya?"

Aku pun membuka pintu tersebut, dan sekali lagi, aku dibuat kagum oleh mansion ini. Rupanya dibalik pintu ini ada ruangan yang ternyata isinya adalah ribuan pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya. Seperti mall mini saja, semuanya ada disini.

"Leeennn… cepetan, aku sudah lapar nih… Aku tinggal lho." Ancam Rin dari luar. Mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu saja sudah membuatku tertawa, apalagi melihat wajahnya.

Yah… daripada aku nanti diomeli Rin, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pilih baju.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Begitu Len keluar, Rin langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan _Len-kamu-tambah-shota-dan-keren!_

Len sekarang menggunakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Rambutnya masih basah, makanya tidak diikat.

"Aw, Rin… jangan menatapku seperti itu dong…"

"Habisnya… Len cakep kalo gak diikat, keren deh… ups!" Rin langsung menututp mulutnya karena dia keceplosan bicara.

"Kalau rambutku ga diikat, bisa-bisa aku dikira kembaranmu, ini juga terpaksa, soalnya rambut aku basah."

"Hehe, maaf. Ayo, aku udah laper nih." Ucap Rin sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang keroncongan sambil menarik Len keluar dari kamar.

* * *

"Maaf kami lama." Ucap Rin begitu dia dan Len sampai di ruang makan. Tapi sepertinya ada aura yang sangat tidak enak. "Um, Amoretta…-chan?"

Ternyata aura tidak enak itu berasal dari Amoretta, kepalanya tertunduk menghadap meja sambil cemberut dengan aura suram yang mengelilinginya.

"Biarkan dia, biarkan saja. Dia udah begitu dari tadi." Ucap seseorang dari dapur. Rin dan Len pun langsung ber-oh-ria.

"Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Aku benci. Aku benci." Ucap Amoretta terus-menerus. Hampir seperti sedang mengutuk orang. Rin dan Len pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Kalau mau mengutuk orang, sebaiknya jangan disini. Kau membuat mereka takut, tau."

"Urusai. Diamlah. Kau. Baka." Ucap Amoretta tanpa memalingkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Amoretta-chan kenapa ya?" Tanya Rin. Bartido pun langsung mengangkat bahu.

"Mana kutahu, dia sudah begini dari tadi kan? Ya sudahlah, ini silahkan dimakan." Balasnya sambil meletakkan empat piring omelet.

"Arigatou." Ucap Rin dan Len serempak. Mereka pun kemudian mulai memakan omelet mereka masing-masing.

"Oi, gak makan? Ntar sakit loh."

"Urusai. Biarkan. Aku. Sendiri." Ucap Amoretta, dia pun kemudian berdiri lalu mengambil piring omelet itu, lalu membawanya ke kamar.

"Dasar aneh, sebaiknya kususul dia. Kalian silahkan lanjutkan makannya."

Mendengar ucapan Bartido barusan, Rin dan Len jadi saling pandang. Muka mereka pun memanas, lalu melanjutkan kembali makan mereka.

* * *

_TOK TOK_

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ucap Amoretta dari dalam kamar. Bartido pun menghela napas.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Marah?"

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Lha? Trus?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri, pergilah."

"Kalau ada sesuatu kasih tau dong, jangan di simpan sendiri."

"Hn, kalau aku bisa. Sudahlah, kau pergi aja sana."

"Oh ayolah, tidak mugkin sikapmu itu tak beralasan, aku masuk ya."

"Ja-Jangan kubilang!"

_KREET_

"A-Amoretta… apa yang…"

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo : Selesai! XD

Rin : Kok ngegantung banget akhirnya?

Ichigo : Biar readers kepo! XD *digaplok Rin

Len : ==" kayak ga ada kerjaan lain aja… Trus kenapa POV aku cuman secuil gitu? Pelit!

Rin : Tau tuh si Author, pelit banget ngasih POV

Ichigo : Cieee…. Ehem ehem! Yang baru jadian, PJ PJ! *nyodorin tangan

Len + Rin : *blush* Urusai!

Ichigo : Wee… PJ nya dong! Jangan pelit ah!

Len : Kapan-kapan aja, aku lagi ga ada duit!

Rin : Ho'oh *ikut-ikutan

Ichigo : =3= pelit… Minta review gih

Rin : Iya iya… readers, RnR ya…

Len : RnR supaya kami langgeng… (apa hubungannya?)

Ichigo : RnR nya bagi yang mau kelanjutannya! XD hehe…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**V**


	20. Looking to The Past

**Love Magic!**

* * *

Mei : Akhirnya, Mei bisa update juga~~

Rin : Are? Sejak kapan kamu ganti nama? Dari Ichigo ke Mei?

Mei : Udah lama sih, enakan manggil Mei :3

Rin : Oh, begitu… Trus ini kenapa lama? Tumben

Mei : Gomen, lagi seru-serunya main game, hehe… Lagian juga Mei ga ada pulsa…

Rin : Fic mu yg lain gimana? Udah lama ga diupdate-update tuh

Mei : ^^" aah… etto… panjang cerita, tapi bakalan diupdate kok, diusahain ga ampe discontinued, um… bales ripiu dulu ya

* * *

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa:**

Ah, itu salah FFn, saya udah ganti tapi kayaknya telat berubah(?)

Ga ada? Menurut saya ada #dorr

Ok, ok, ini udah update, thanks for review ^^

**rinnkagamine02:**

Is it? Hehe, that's my hobby, make people curious! :3

Hehe, ok its update now, thank you for review ^^

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan:**

Iya, padahal udah di cek, tapi pas di publish typonya pada muncul DX

Sakit cinta? Cek jawabannya di chapter kali ini :D

Wah, kalo soal nikahi Rin mungkin masih lama, mereka kan masih SMA XD

Makasih udah ngeriview ya~

**Rie 'AkiHani' Fujimoto:**

Mei : Len, ngaku aja gih, itu yanderenya udah akut banget, lebih dari Mayu di fic Kuro Shinigamiku malah

Len : *keringat dingin bercucuran* *speachless*

Typo, sebenarnya ada, typonya muncul pas udah di publish! DX

Yak, ini chap terpanjang yg pernah kubuat di fic ini. Mesra kah? Menurutku masih belum, mungkin chap berikutnya kubuat lebih mesra! XD

Oh ya, ini link korea semua ya? Gomen, tapi aku gak ngerti korea DX

Makasih udah ngeripiu ^^

**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko:**

Wah wah, jawabannya akan terungkap setelah chap ini dibaca XD

Ok, ini udah update, walau gak fast DX

Makasih udah ngeriview~

**len sinichi:**

Ee… benarkah? Hehe, iya dong, lebih cepat mereka jadian, lebih baik XD

Dou itta ne~ Makasih udah ngeriview ya

**Kyon Kuroblack:**

Akan terungkap jawabannya setelah chap ini dibaca XD

Eh? Len kan ga tinggal disini… What? Mandi berdua? Bisa-bisa ada scene yg nggak-nggak, hehe

Arigatou udah ngeriview~

**Christi Mashiro:**

Sama seperti jawaban diatas, akan terungkap setelah chap ini dibaca XD

Ok, ini udah lanjut! Makasih udah ngeripiu~

**kawaiine kaori –gloria:**

yah, saya emang suka ama orang yg secara sukses udah saya bikin kepo! XD

Iya nih, pas di publish typonya pada keluar, padahal udah di cek DX

Arigatou udah ngeriview ya~

* * *

Mei : Huft, selesai :D

Rin : Oh yaudah, aku baca disclaimer mumpung lagi baik

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini beserta OC milik saya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, OC(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Looking to the Past**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_KREEK_

"A-Amoretta… apa yang…"

Mulutnya tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata lagi setelah dilihatnya Amoretta di kamarnya. Amoretta terduduk di lantai dengan kepala menyandar ke dekat jendela dan memandang keluar. Matanya merah dan sembab, dan ada air mata yang masih basah di mata dan pipinya. Mukanya sangat tidak bersemangat dan rambutnya kusut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Amoretta! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Bartido yang langsung menghampiri Amoretta saking paniknya. Dengan tangannya, dihapusnya air mata yang ada di pipi Amoretta.

Amoretta pun menggenggam tangan Bartido yang berada di pipinya, lalu menatapnya pelan dengan pandangan yang lirih. Mulutnya pun mengucap sebuah nama, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar, dia pun mengulanginya lagi, namun suaranya masih sangat pelan.

"…ra… So… ra…"

"So… ra?" Tanya Bartido dengan tatapan bingung. Amoretta pun melepaskan genggamannya, lalu menatap ke arah Bartido dengan wajah yang masih basah dan tatapan yang sedih. Air matanya pun kembali mengalir pelan.

"…Souka, kau masih belum… mengingatnya…"

"A-Apa maksudmu? Siapa… Sora?"

"Katakan padaku, kapan pertama kalinya kita bertemu?"

"E-Eh? Itu… yang kuingat, kita bertemu di… Silver Star Tower."

Amoretta pun menggeleng. "Kau salah, kita… sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi tidak sebagai dirimu saat ini… tapi sebagai… Sora Coraline." Ucap Amoretta pelan, air matanya yang masih mengalir terus dihapusnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Ta-Tapi…"

"Kau… dibangkitkan kembali… dari kematianmu, kau hanya… tidak tahu soal itu…" Air mata pun terus mengalir, suaranya semakin lirih dan pelan, dia tidak berani menatap orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Amoretta barusan, Bartido merasa lemas, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Aku tau… pasti sulit bagimu untuk menerimanya, tapi cepat atau lambat, aku harus memberitahukannya padamu…"

* * *

**Amoretta POV**

* * *

_**Flashback On:**_

Saat itu kami berumur 12 tahun. Dan seperti biasa, aku dan Sora-kun bermain di Silver Star Tower, tempat bagi para penyihir diseluruh dunia untuk sekolah. Dan kebetulan, kami memang tinggal di sana.

Sora Coraline, sahabatku sejak kecil. Ayahku, Gammel Dore dan ayah Sora adalah sahabat, itu yang membuat kami sudah mengenal sejak berumur 5 tahun. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu kami di koridor Silver Star Tower, itu karena orangtua kami setiap hari selalu sibuk mengadakan pertemuan antara Petinggi Agung di Dimensi Sihir Silver Star.

Dan Sora diberi kepercayaan untuk menjagaku karena aku adalah perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku, baik, dan perhatian. Yah, walaupun dia juga jahil, keras kepala, dan juga nakal, aku masih menyayanginya. Dan tak jarang aku menangis karena selalu dijahilinya, tapi aku tau kalau itu cuman bercanda dan aku masih menyayanginya. Dan… wajahnya yang shota itu… membuatku selalu ingin mencubit pipinya.

Rambutnya berwarna oranye dan matanya berwarna biru sapphire. Kadang aku suka menegurnya karena rambutnya yang selalu acak-acakan itu, tapi dia tidak mau dengar. Katanya "Ini sudah menjadi gayaku, anak perempuan tidak usah mengatur hidup anak laki-laki," begitu.

Tapi sifat keras kepalanya itu yang membuatnya sangat menarik di mataku. Dan satu lagi, aku suka melihat saat dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan kedua jarinya yang membentuk peace.

* * *

Suatu hari, sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku dan Sora bermain bersama.

"Ne, Sora-kun, kita mau main apa hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hm? Aku tidak tau… main petak umpet mau?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke belakang, aku pun mengangguk. "Ah, disini saja. Biar aku yang jaga, kau sembunyi saja, ini akan gampang." Ucapnya sambil meremehkanku.

"Eh! Aku akan sembunyi ditempat yang susah, Sora-kun pasti tidak bisa menemukanku dan menyerah!" Balasku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"He~ Ya sudah, kita buktikan sekarang. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku mengaku kalah dan akan mentraktirmu makan kue stroberi seminggu ini. Tapi kalau aku menang…"

"Kalau kau menang?"

"Hm, akan kuberitau saat aku mengalahkanmu, hehe." Balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Satu… Dua… Tiga…" Dia pun mulai menghitung.

"Cu-Curang! Ngitung duluan! Ya sudah, aku akan sembunyi di tempat yang susah!" Seruku sambil berlari menjauh untuk mencari tempat sembunyi.

* * *

"Hm… sembunyi di mana ya? Ah, disini saja!" Ucapku riang saat melihat ada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka, aku pun masuk dengan perlahan, mungkin saja ada seseorang disini.

Ruangan ini membuatku takut, begitu gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan lilin-lilin berapi biru pucat. Dan interiornya yang… membuatku merinding. Tengkorak disana-sini dan semua benda yang berhubungan dengan dark magic.

Aku pun mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam, seperti suara seorang perempuan. Karena penasaran, aku pun mengintip dari balik dinding. Aku pun tercengang melihat apa yang sedang kulihat. Dua orang perempuan sedang berada di sana.

"I-Itukan.. Lu-Lu jei…" Ucapku pelan begitu aku melihat sosoknya. Seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku, dengan wajah polos dan senyum yang manis, namun itu hanya luarnya. Di dalamnya, Lu jei adalah sosok yang sudah ratusan tahun hidup abadi, dan merupakan salah seorang penyihir legendaris selain ayahku dan ayah Sora. Bahkan, dia lebih kuat dari mereka berdua, dan merupakan musuh terbesar mereka. Dia sudah lama meninggalkan Silver Star Tower karena dark magic berbahaya yang dimilikinya.

Dan satu orang lagi, seorang wanita yang merupakan guruku sendiri. Opalnaria Rain-sensei. Mereka sepertinya sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku pun mempertajam pendengaranku.

"Kau tau tugasmu kan, Opalnaria-san?"

"Tentu, aku akan mengambilnya malam ini. Dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Lu jei-sama."

"Bagus, pastikan kau mendapatkannya."

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan? A-Apa jangan-jangan… Gawat! Ini akan gawat! _

_SREK_

"Siapa itu?" Bentak Opalnaria.

_Kuso, kenapa dinding ini rapuh sekali?_ Keringat dingin pun mengucur dari pelipisku.

"Hmm… sepertinya ada penguping disini…" Ucap Lu jei sambil tersenyum licik dengan aura pembunuh, dia pun melihat ke arah dinding tempat aku berada. Dan tanpa sengaja, mata kami bertemu.

_Ke-Kenapa aku merasa takut sekali saat melihat matanya? A-Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia membunuhku!_

Aku pun berlari untuk bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini. Seseorang, tolong aku!

"Tunggu!" Opalnaria pun mencoba untuk mengejarku, namun dia ditahan oleh Lu jei. "Biarkan dia, setelah apa yang didengarnya, dia pasti akan datang ke tempat itu. Di sana, kuserahkan dia padamu, mengerti?"

"Baiklah Lu jei-sama."

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

Aku terus berlari, sampai akhirnya aku melihat pintu keluar. Aku pun langsung melesat keluar dengan perasaan takut, air mataku seperti ingin mengalir, namun kutahan. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Sora yang kelihatannya sedang mencariku.

"Ah! Aku menemu-"

_BRUK_

Aku pun langsung memeluknya sampai-sampai kami terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak peduli aku kalah atau menang, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah Sora! Aku takut, aku takut sekali! Aku takut kalau suatu saat aku akan mati ditangan Lu jei. Aku tidak mau itu!

Air mataku pun akhirnya tumpah, ketakutan ini… sangat berbeda, begitu kuat, dan aku sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"A-Amoretta… ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku pun mempererat pelukanku.

"A-Aku takut… Aku takut!" Ucapku sambil menangis. Sora pun mendudukkanku di lantai, lalu menatapku.

"Takut kenapa?"

"I-Itu… Lu-Lu jei! Aku melihatnya! Aku takut sekali… hiks…" Ucapku pelan sambil sesenggukan.

"Mana?"

"I-Itu… disitu… loh kok?" Saat aku ingin menunjuk ke arah ruangan tadi, ruangan itu sudah tidak ada, hanya tembok biasa. "Ta-Tapi… aku betul-betul masuk ke sana dan melihatnya…"

"Iya iya, aku percaya kok!" Dia pun meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Daijobu, aku kan ada disini… Asalkan ada aku, kamu tenang aja… ya?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku yang melihat tingkah lakunya pun ikut tersenyum, lalu menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Um, arigatou, Sora-kun! Ta-Tapi… sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi…"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan Lu jei dengan Opalnaria-sensei, sepertinya Opalnaria-sensei itu pengikutnya Lu jei, dan mereka sepertinya berencana untuk mengambil'nya'…" Bisikku pelan, aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Wah, ini gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Kalau benda itu di curi, bisa-bisa sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi! Sebaiknya kita beritahu ayah!"

"Iya, ayo." Kami berdua pun bergegas pergi menuju ruangan tempat orang tua kami sedang mengadakan pertemuan.

* * *

"Otou-san, otou-san, otou-san!" Seruku saat aku membuka pintu besar ruangan itu.

"Wow, ada apa Amoretta? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Gaswat! Eh, gawat! Gawat gawat!"

"Coba tenang dulu, pelan-pelan…"

"Philosopher Stone, malam ini, akan di ambil, oleh, Opalnaria-sensei, dia, pengikutnya, Lu jei!" Ucapku sambil ngos-ngosan.

"A-Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku melihat dan mendengarnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Otou-san! Aku ga bohong!"

"Sora, apa itu benar?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti… tapi saat itu Amoretta menangis dengan wajah ketakutan, seperti habis melihat hantu."

"Hm… tidak ada salahnya jika kita berjaga-jaga, malam ini sebaiknya kalian di kamar saja, biar Tou-san yang mengurus ini semua. Ya sudah, ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar dan tidur." Ucap Otou-san sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku sudah agak lega, setidaknya Otou-san mau menyiapkan penjaga malam ini.

"Iya Tou-san…"

* * *

Malam itu malam yang sepi di kamarku, aku tinggal sendiri di kamar ini. Aku melihat ke arah langit-langit sambil berbaring di ranjangku sambil memegang boneka beruang yang kuberi nama Choco.

_Nyu… aku tidak bisa tidur… Sendiri membuatku takut…_

Aku pun memeluk boneka beruang milikku. Lalu membenamkan wajahku ke bonekaku. Un… setelah melihat Lu jei aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

_TOK TOK_

"So-Sora-kun… apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyaku dari balik pintu kamar milik Sora, lebih tepatnya aku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kebetulan, kamar kami berhadapan dalam satu lorong, kamar-kamar lainnya milik para murid yang memilih untuk tinggal berasrama di sini.

"Belum… Aku… tidak bisa tidur…" Jawabnya dari dalam. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di sini, sebenarnya aku berharap kalau Sora mau membiarkan aku masuk dan tidur sama-sama.

"Um… boleh aku masuk? Kau tau, setelah aku melihat Lu jei aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang…" Ucapku pelan. Kau tau, sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan, tapi daripada tidurku tidak tenang ya lebih baik begini.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti ayahmu marah lagi…"

"Oh ayolah… aku takut… Sora-kuuunnn…"

"Hem… gimana yaaa? Aku takut nanti ayahmu marah… Nanti dikiranya aku ngapa-ngapain kamu…" Ok, aku tau sekarang dia sedang menggodaku, tapi aku benar-benar takut sekarang! Ditambah dengan suara dahan pohon yang terus-terusan mengetuk jendela. Malam ini pun udara lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Uh… ayolah… aku takut sendiri… pliss… hanya kali ini kok…" Dan aku pun mulai memohon-mohon pada Sora layaknya seorang pembantu yang belum menerima gaji selama setahun. "Kumohon…. Suasana disini horor sekali dan udaranya dingin, kau tidak mau membiarkanku pingsan kan… aku cuman mau masuk supaya ada teman…"

"…masuklah, tapi jangan macam-macam di kamarku dan jangan ribut." Dia pun membukakan pintunya. Mataku pun langsung berbinar-binar karena senang.

"YEEEEIIII~~" Dan secara spontan, aku langsung memeluknya sampai kami terjatuh ke lantai.

_BRUK_

"Amoretta… kan sudah aku bilang… jangan macam-macam di kamarku…" Ucapnya sambil menahan marah. Aku pun tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hehe, maaf, itu karena aku senang Sora-kun memperbolehkanku masuk… Arigatou~" Ucapku sambil menggesekkan pipiku ke pipinya. Dan aku melihat wajahnya yang… memerah? Apa aku berat ya?

"Um… aku berat ya? Sampai-sampai mukanya Sora-kun semerah buah strawberry… Atau Sora-kun sedang demam?" Ucapku sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, …menyingkir dari tubuhku."

"Eh? Ah, gomennasai…" Ucapku sambil merangkak pindah dari tubuh Sora. Aku pun lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran Queen Size.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi?" Ucapku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Gah, maksudku jadi kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Um… Hoaam… aku mau tidur…" Ucapku sambil mengusap mataku yang mulai mengantuk. Lalu masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Ya sudah, tidur saja di atas, aku tidur di bawah…" Ucapnya sambil mengambil selimut dan bantal. Mendengar itu, aku pun spontan mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam selimut.

"Eeeh! Di bawah kan dingin… Nanti Sora masuk angin… Di atas aja…" Bujukku.

"Ma-Mana bisa aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu!" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Sepertinya udara yang dingin sudah membuatnya demam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dulu kita juga sering tidur bareng?" Ucapku sambil mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir aku tidur bareng dengan Sora.

"Ta-Tapi saat itu kita masih kecil!"

"Trus sekarang? Memangnya Sora udah gede? Menurutku Sora masih se-shota dulu kok!" Jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku bukan shota! Aku ini anak yang keren tau, bukan shota." Ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya iya, Sora yang **keren**... Kalau gitu ayo…" Ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang yang kosong di sampingku. Lalu meletakkan bantal di atasnya.

"Tidak mau! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau!" Balasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anak ini aneh banget deh! Disuruh tidur di kasur yang empuk malah milih buat tidur di lantai.

"Jadi… Sora membenciku…? Padahal kukira Sora menyukaiku…" Ucapku sambil memasang tampang sedih. Biasanya cara ini berhasil untuk menghasutnya.

"E-Eh? Bu-Bukan begitu… hanya saja…" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya yang sangat kuyakini tidak gatal.

"Hanya saja apa? Kalau benci bilang saja benci, tau gitu aku tidak akan meminta untuk masuk ke kamar Sora! Selamat tinggal!" Aku pun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar sambil memasang tampang marah.

"Ja-Jangaan!" Serunya sambil menahan tanganku.

"Hmph! Sora kan tidak mau tidur bareng, buat apa aku kesini, lebih baik aku tidur dengan Ao-senpai!" Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"E-Eh? Ja-Jangan! Kau tidak boleh tidur sama Ao-senpai!" Genggaman tangannya pun semakin mengencang. Bagus, sepertinya dia sudah masuk perangkap! Hihihi…

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia lebih baik daripada Sora 'kan?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Bisa-bisa kamu diapa-apain sama Ao-senpai!" Eh? Kenapa pikirannya seperti itu? Ah, masa bodo!

"Kalau gitu Sora harus mau tidur bareng sama aku! Titik setitik-titiknya!" Skak mat! Final! Tiro Finale! Eh? kayaknya yang terakhir perlu diabaikan.

"… i-iya deh…" Jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Bisa kulihat dia sudah menyerah, ini artinya aku menang! Yes!

"YEEII! Aku sayang Sora!" Seruku sambil memeluknya, lagi. Dia pun kelihatannya hanya bisa pasrah, tapi wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah, besok dia harus minum obat! Aku pun langsung terjun ke atas kasur, lalu menepuk-nepuk ruang di sampingku yang kosong dengan semangat, dan memasang senyumku padanya. "Ayo ayo! Kalau diam disitu terus bisa-bisa Sora sakit!"

Tapi dia masih saja berdiri disitu, wajahnya menampakkan tampang tidak mau dan enggan. Oh, ini membuat kesabaranku semakin menipis! "CEPETAN!"

"A-Ah! Iya iya!" Dia pun segera berjalan ke arah ranjang dengan 'terpaksa'. Setelah sampai dia pun hanya terus berdiri dan menatap ke arah ranjang yang kosong.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masih kurang luas? Nih, aku luasin buat Sora." Ucapku sambil menggeser tubuhku ke arah pinggir. Tapi masih saja dia berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, oke, aku sudah sebal!

"Tuh kan… katanya mau, tapi tapi tapi… lebih baik aku ke kamar Ao-senpai." Ucapku sambil bersiap beranjak turun dari ranjang.

"Iya iya iya, aku sudah naik, aku sudah naik, jangan pergi ke kamar Ao-senpai." Ucapnya sambil cemberut, aku pun tertawa kecil. "Apa? Malah ketawa…"

"Hehe, Sora-kun tambah manis kalau cemberut… Bagusnya difoto…"

"E-Eh?" Wajahnya pun sontak kaget dan memerah. Dasar, dipuji sedikit aja reaksinya udah kayak gitu.

"Mirip shota." Tambahku.

"Aku bukan shota! Tapi cowok keren yang populer!" bantahnya

"Huu… sombong, mentang fangirlnya banyak…"

"Eh eh, sendirinya fanboynya juga banyak!" Balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Hoaam… aku ngantuk, berantemnya lanjutin nanti lagi deh… Oyasumi." Ucapku sambil memeluk Choco, lalu menghadap ke arah pinggir, menutup kedua mataku dan tidur.

"Curang, pas giliran dia yang diserang malah tidur…" Aku tidak merespon, aku pura-pura tidur sebenarnya, hehe.

"Eh? Kayaknya dia tidur beneran ya?" Gampang sekali aku mengelabuinya, dasar polos.

"Wah iya… Ya sudah, ini juga udah jam 10, oyasumi…" …oyasumi, nemurinasai ne, Sora-kun. Kuharap aku bisa tidur kali ini.

* * *

_Tik Tik Tik_

_Uh… suara jam itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur… Padahal tadi aku sudah agak mengantuk, tapi kenapa sekarang malah gak bisa tidur ya?_

_SREK_

_E-Eh? So-Sora-kun… Dia… dia… memelukku! Jangan-jangan aku dikira guling lagi. Dasar…_

_Wajah tidurnya lucu, harusnya tadi aku bawa handphone… Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah tidur Sora… Hmm… kalau dilihat-lihat, dia memang sudah banyak berubah… Wajahnya tidak se-shota dulu, tapi dia… keren… menurutku._

_PESSH_

_Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya wajahku memanas… apa aku kena flu ya? Udara dingin malam ini ekstrim sekali…_

_Tik Tik Tik_

_Apa Philossopher Stone baik-baik saja ya? Atau mungkin sudah dicuri?_

_Sudah jam 11 tapi belum ada suara dari bawah, mungkin aku… harus memeriksanya. Mungkin?_

_Pertama-tama aku harus menyingkirkan tangan Sora dulu._

* * *

_Dalam hitungan ke-tiga, satu… dua… tiga!_

"U-Uh… tangannya berat…"

_Doushiyou? Kalau tangannya tidak dipindahkan aku tidak bisa bergerak! Harus pake tenaga ekstra kayaknya._

"Se~ no!" Aku pun mengangkat tangannya yang menempel kuat di tubuhku layaknya diberi lem, dan berhasil!

_Huft, mission complete! Saatnya pergi._

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri lorong, lalu turun melewati tangga untuk pergi menuju ruangan tempat Philosopher Stone disimpan.

Philosopher Stone, batu berharga di dunia sihir. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya sangatlah dahsyat, bahkan melebihi kekuatan ayahku, mungkin setara dengan kekuatan seluruh penyihir yang ada di dunia ini jika digabungkan.

Jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah, maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat di dunia sihir! Semua akan hancur dan musnah! Itulah sebabnya Philosopher Stone disimpan dalam sebuah ruangan rahasia yang di penuhi dengan sihir pelindung.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tau cara mematahkan sihir pelindungnya, termasuk aku dan Sora. Apa Opalnaria-sensei sudah menguasai sihir baru ya? Mungkin saja dia sudah menemukan mantra untuk mematahkan sihir pelindungnya. Jika Opalnaria-sensei mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya ke Lu jei, bisa-bisa… dunia sihir akan hancur! Aku harus cepat!

Akhirnya aku sampai, sebuah tembok besar yang kelihatan seperti tembok-tembok lainnya. Seperti yang kubilang, karena rahasia, hanya segelintir orang yang tau letaknya.

"_Aperire!" Eh? Kok tidak mau ya? Apa pass nya sudah diganti?_

"_Aperuit!" _Tembok itu pun langsung terbelah menjadi dua, aku pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Saat melihat ke arah kiri, aku dapat melihat Philospher Stone masih dalam tempatnya, diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan, membuatnya berkilau.

"Syukurlah, rupanya masih aman." Aku pun menghela napas lega, kukira sudah di curi. "Tapi kenapa sepi sekali ya? Bukannya Tou-san sudah menyuruh penjaga?"

"Itu karena mereka sudah kumusnahkan."

_Deg!_

_Su-Suara ini kan…_

Aku pun berbalik, dan menemukan sosok senseiku yang sedang tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Pass nya kan sudah diganti?" Dia pun tertawa sinis padaku, lalu menunjuk ke arahku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku menunggumu masuk terlebih dahulu, sudah aku duga kalau kau akan datang kesini dan membuka pintunya, hahaha…"

"Bo-Bohong…" Ucapannya barusan membuatku kaget dan shock, aku… yang sudah membiarkannya masuk?

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Mei : Selesai juga *nyeka keringat*

Rin : Aku ga ada di chap ini kayaknya *pundung*

Mei : *Sweatdrop* Eh… Rin… -chan?

Rin : Hidupku menyedihkan, padahal kesenangan baru saja dimulai, kenapa author ini jahat sekali…

Mei : Ahaha ^^" etto… chap depan Rin-chan mungkin ada kok…

Rin : *noleh* mungkin… haahhh… *pundung lagi*

Mei : ==" dasar, minna jangan lupa untuk ngeriview yea~~ ;)

* * *

.

.

Monggo, reviewnya ditulis di box ini

V


	21. Behind The Past

****Mei : o.o/ halo... akhirnya saya bisa update T^T di hari Idul Adha ini saya berhasil meng-update ff saya yang udah berapa bulan ga di-update-update... ini semua karena tugas sekolah saya yang ga ada hentinya! (/OAO)/  
Mungkin karena saya penjurusannya di awal semester 2 ya...

Karena itu mohon maafkan saya karena saya telat update ya TT^TT *bow*

Yaudah, daripada banyak bacot langsung baca aja ya! XD

* * *

**Love Magic!**

**Present by IchigoMei-Chan  
**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini beserta OC milik saya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Humor/Comedy**

**Caution : AU, OC(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 21 : Behind the Past **

**Previous Chapter :**

"Aku menunggumu masuk terlebih dahulu, sudah aku duga kalau kau akan datang kesini dan membuka pintunya, hahaha…"-Opalnaria

"Bo-Bohong…"-Amoretta

Rasa tidak percaya dan takut berkumpul dan bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam diri Amoretta. Bagaimana hal sepele seperti itu tak terpikirkan olehnya?!

Dan kini yang ada di pikiran Amoretta adalah betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya dirinya. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ditahannya perasaan takut itu. Siapa yang menebar maka dia yang menuai… Dia harus bertanggung jawab, dengan menjaga Philosopher Stone dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kedamaian dunia sihir berada di tangannya sekarang.

Segenap keberanian pun dikumpulkannya, tanpa sadar kini dia sudah berdiri di depan Philosopher Stone, untuk melindunginya.

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan disitu bocah? Menyingkirlah dan aku akan melepaskanmu," ucap sang sensei dengan senyum liciknya.

"Urusai! Sampai kapan pun tidak akan kubiarkan Philosopher Stone diambil oleh orang jahat sepertimu!" bentak Amoretta pada Opalnaria yang kini berdiri hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

"_Omoshiroi na…" _sebuah suara manis pun terdengar, semua yang ada diruangan pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis seumuran Amoretta sedang tersenyum manis.

"_A-Anata wa…" _suara yang terlontar dari mulut Amoretta terhenti karena tak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskannya. Gadis itu, yang mungkin sekilas akan terhilat seperti dirinya, namun sangat berbeda, sedang berdiri dan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Lama tidak jumpa, nee-chan," ucap gadis itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti, mendengar kata 'nee-chan' dari gadis itu sudah lama sekali rasanya ia ta mendengarnya.

"…Tahlea… sejak kapan kau…" tanpa disadarinya, butiran-butiran bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Rindu, itu yang dirasakannya.

"_Naze? Naze anata naiteru no?" _suara mungil gadis yang bernama Tahlea itu pun kembali muncul, dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Tidak, bukan sebuah senyuman manis, melainkan sebuah senyuman jahat nan licik.

Tidak, itu bukan Tahlea yang ia kenal. Tahlea yang kini berhadapan dengannya adalah… orang lain!

Tersadar dari lamunanya, Amoretta pun menjernihkan kembali pikirannya dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pernyataan itu pun terlontar dari mulut Amoretta, yang disertai dengan tatapan tajam kepada Tahlea.

Senyuman licik nan mengerikan itu pun kembali terukir dari wajah Tahlea. Seakan ada aura mencekam yang begitu kuat muncul dari dalam dirinya, ruangan itu kini diselimuti dengan aura yang begitu pekat.

"Ah~ kau menyadarinya ya? Kalau aku bukanlah gadis bodoh itu, kau memang pintar _dear…" _ucap gadis itu_ (Tahlea)._

"Kau… Lu jei kan?" Tanya Amoretta lagi, dan kini tatapan matanya semakin sinis pada gadis itu.

"Hm~ Baru menyadarinya?"

"Cih, aku tertipu penampilanmu…" Decak Amoretta. "Sebagai alter kau memang licik," tambahnya.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya? Mungkin iya mungkin tidak," balasnya dengan logat seorang gadis kecil.

"Berhenti menggunakan gaya adikku, sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun," ucap Amoretta.

"Ha? Padahal kukira kau akan menyukainya _dear, _ah sudahlah… Opalnaria-san, kau tau tugasmu…" balas gadis itu (_Tahlea_) sambil tersenyum manis namun terkesan licik.

"Baiklah nona," jawan Opalnaria yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Amoretta yang mendengar itu pun mulai bersiaga, pertarungan ini akan lebih sulit dari yang biasa dihadapinya.

Dikeluarkannya tongkat sihirnya yang sedari tadi disimpannya di balik lengan bajunya. Ujung tongkat itu pun mulai bercahaya dengan warna merah muda.

Sementara Tahlea a.k.a Lu jei, hanya melihat dari kejauhan dengan seringai liciknya. Lemah? Tidak, Lu jei tidak lemah. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menyerang Amoretta? Itu akan membuang energi, begitu yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

Yang dihadapanku kini adalah musuhku, tidak peduli kalau dia adalah guruku sendiri. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini.

Yang pertama, aku adalah putri dari seorang Legendary Wizard, otomatis aku harus melindungi dunia sihir, sama seperti ayahku.

Yang kedua, aku benci wanita itu. Yap, Opalnaria. Kenapa? Well, kalau kau diajar oleh seorang guru yang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum sekalipun siapa yang tidak kesal?

Yang ketiga, aku melakukan ini demi Tahlea. Bukan, bukan Tahlea yang sekarang ini dikendalikan oleh Lu jei. Tapi Tahlea yang dulu, karena kecerobohan dan kelalaianku, kini tubuh adikku dikendalikan olehnya. Kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan perasaan bersalah lainnya selalu menghantuiku sejak tragedi 2 tahun yang lalu itu.

Ah, sudahlah, kalau aku memikirkannya bisa-bisa aku yang jenius ini dikalahkan oleh wanita penghianat ini lagi.

Sombong? Tidak juga, kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku menguasai 5 jenis _rune _sihir sekaligus di umurku yang masih remaja ini, bagi orang biasa mungkin memerlukan waktu sampai umur mereka mencapai 25 tahun, tapi tidak untukku, hohoho! Ok, lupakan yang barusan.

"Menyingkirlah sayang, dan kau tidak akan aku lukai…" Suara sang nenek sihir itu pun berhasil memecah keheningan di ruangan ini.

"Hmp, aku bukan gadis kecil yang manja, _**sensei!**__"_ Jawabku dengan memberi penekanan pada sensei, heh, dia kira aku ini penakut apa? Dia salah besar kalau beranggapan seperti itu.

"Heh, terlalu percaya diri…"

"_Glamour! Open Gate!" _seruku, dan seketika itu juga lingkaran rune berwarna hijau muncul, menampakkan ukiran-ukirannya yang berputar mengelilingi _rune_.

_Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan anak kecil!_

.

.

"_Itu adalah saat…aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku…"_

.

.

Tiba-tiba, sekilas matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Seperti melihat cahaya kilat yang terang. Kedua bola matanya pun membulat dengan sempurna.

* * *

_Tes…_

"Ti-Tidak…." Air mata pun menetes perlahan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Seakan mengingat masa lalu itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan baginya saat ini. Dan dia menangis…Amoretta…

"He-Hei! Kenapa? Ada apa?!" tanya Bartido penuh kecemasan. Perlahan diangkatnya tangan kanannya, lalu dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Amoretta dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-Aku…. Mengingat saat-saat itu…aku… Kumohon jangan pergi…" ucap Amoretta dengan suara yang lirih sambil menggenggam ujung bajunya sendiri.

"Bodoh…" Sebuah dekapan hangat penuh arti pun mulai menyelimuti.

"E-eh?!" sebuah suara pun terucap dari mulutnya. Rasa hangat pun seolah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

_Ini… Pelukan ini… Sora-kun... Aku merindukanmu…_

* * *

_**~Sementara itu~**_

* * *

Sepasang orang itu masih tetap duduk diam di kursi meja makan. Keduanya sama-sama menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh permukaan wajah mereka.

Atmosfer terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Padahal matahari belum bersinar begitu terang dan saat itu angin berhembus pelan.

"Ne…Rin…" Suara Len pun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Rin pun mengangkat wajahnya pelan dan menunjukkan semburat merah, sama seperti Len.

"Na-nani…Len…-kun?" Tanya Rin dengan gugup. Kedua matanya berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Len, meskipun sedikit.

"Besok….kita masih libur kan…. Jadi….aku….um…." Ucap Len dengan terputus-putus, wajahnya terasa makin panas.

'_Ayolah Len… ini kesempatan emasmu!' _teriaknya dalam hati.

"Iya?" Tanya Rin. Nada bicaranya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin mendengar kata-kata Len berikutnya.

'_Len… apa yang ingin dia katakan? Apa mungkin…. Ti-tidak mungkin kan?!'_

'Deg, deg deg…'

Bunyi detak jantung mereka terdengar keras dan berdetak bersamaan. Menunjukkan kalau mereka sama-sama gugup dan diliputi rasa tak karuan yang sama.

"Aku ingin….. m-m-me-menggajakmu….. k-ke….. Taman Bermain…..besok….." Ucap Len lagi dengan terputus-putus. Wajahnya kini sepenuhnya berwarna merah seperti tomat. Kedua matanya pun menutup dengan paksa dan menunduk seolah ingin menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….Apa?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah yang terkesan tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa tadi Len-kun?" Diulanginya lagi pertanyaannya.

"Aku…. Um…." Ucap Len dengan suara pelan. "Apa? Aku apa Len-kun?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari wajah Len.

'_Ukh… aku malu!' _Teriak Len lagi dalam hatinya.

'_Tolong katakan yang tadi itu sungguhan! Kami-sama onegaii!' _Batin Rin pun ikut berteriak.

"Aku…. AKU MENGAJAKMU UNTUK PERGI KE TAMAN BERMAIN BESOK!" Ucap Len yang kedengaran seperti berteriak, sambil berdiri dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo. Kedua matanya memandangi wajah Len yang sudah merah sepenuhnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kaget.

Len yang baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berteriak langsung duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin merah dan panas. "Jadi… kau mau….Rin?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya karena pertanyaan Len, wajah Rin pun kembali memerah. Ia pun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Iya! Aku mau!" Ucapnya dengan lantang.

Dan tanpa sadar… mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

Namun siapa yang tahu, pada saat itu ada seekor burung hantu yang seputih salju yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan begitu percakapan antara Rin dan Len selesai, burung hantu itu terbang dan meninggalkan mansion itu.

Terbang menuju dimensi yang lain, lalu hinggap di sebuah cermin raksasa. Dan dihadapan cermin itu, berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang memandangi bayangannya yang terpantul dicermin itu.

"Arigatou, Louise-kun… kau membawakan sebuah berita yang sangat menarik sekali…. Hm… Kencan ya?" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

* * *

_**~To be Continued~**_

* * *

Mei : yup, cuman segitu buat chapter 21 kali ini...

Rin : aku...aku...aku...ke-kencan...kencan... *pingsan*

Mei : *sweatdrop* yosh minna-san... jangan lupa buat reviewnya ya ^^v satu review berearti banyak buat saya... Jadi silent reader setia sayapun ga apa-apa juga sih XD

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^o^/


End file.
